Tomber dans ses yeux
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Cinq ans après la chute du Premier-Ordre, la Chancelière Organa envoie Poe Dameron comme émissaire sur la planète Zéphyra. Alors qu'il traite avec le roi zéphyrien, Poe fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme étrange dont les yeux sont plongés dans les ténèbres. Kylo/Poe
1. Chapter 1

Tomber dans ses yeux

Cinq ans après la chute du Premier-Ordre, la Nouvelle République décide d'étendre son influence sur les planètes de la bordure extérieure. La Chancelière Organa envoie Poe Dameron comme émissaire sur la planète Zéphyra. Alors qu'il traite avec le roi zéphyrien, Poe fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme étrange dont les yeux sont plongés dans les ténèbres. Malgré les mystères qui l'entourent, Poe apprécie les moments passés auprès de cet homme, sans se douter du lourd passé secret qui pèse sur ses épaules…

 _Prologue_

L'enfant s'avança lentement. Il savait qu'il dormait mais ce songe n'était pas comme les précédents, celui-ci semblait bien plus réel que les précédents. Ses pas légers étaient à peine audibles sur le sol carrelé de pierre. Il observa discrètement les lieux. Les colonnes et les murs en pierre ressemblaient beaucoup aux vieilles illustrations des temples qu'il avait étudié auprès de son oncle mais ici, tout était sombre et glacial.

Il s'avança encore et finit par entrer dans une grande salle carrée. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une ombre gigantesque trônait. Ses petits poils duveteux se dressèrent sur sa nuque et ses bras frêles mais il ravala sa peur et continua d'avancer. Sa mère lui avait appris à rester digne face à toutes circonstances et ne pas montrer ses émotions.

Arrivé au pied de l'ombre impressionnante, il hésita un instant avant de s'incliner lentement. Du haut de son trône, elle l'observa faire silencieusement puis se pencha sur lui. Il savait ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle représentait. Tous les hommes finissaient par la craindre mais aussi par la rencontrer un jour. Pourtant, l'enfant savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. Il était ici pour la servir, il en avait pris conscience depuis bien longtemps.

 **« -Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, enfant de la Lumière…**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Ton ancêtre a échoué. Toi, tu réussiras.**

 **-Je finirais ce qu'il a commencé…**

 **-N'oublie pas que pour cela, tu devras faire des sacrifices. Tu devras y être préparé pour ne pas faillir dans ta tâche. »** affirma l'ombre, d'une voix presque douce et maternelle.

 **« -Annoncez-les moi, je leur ferais face avec courage.**

 **-Tu devras prendre la vie d'un être qui t'ai le plus cher. Quand ce sera fait, la Lumière te quittera et ton âme sera plongée dans les plus sombres ténèbres. Les voix du Côté Obscur te seront grandes ouvertes, elles seules te permettront le jour venu de lui faire face et de le détruire. Mais il te blessera et te plongera à jamais dans les ténèbres qui habiteront ton cœur. Mais ta Force sera alors bien trop grande. Je la prendrais pour que plus jamais un mortel puisse m'échapper. Tel un ange déchu, tu devras fuir le monde et partir en exil.**

 **-** **Je ferais comme il vous plaira. Si ma vie et mon bonheur doivent être sacrifiés pour le bien de tous, je le ferais. »** promit l'enfant.

 **« -** **Je ne suis pas si cruelle, je sais récompenser ceux qui se montrent dignes et braves. Ta vie sera longue, mon enfant. Mais certes, le poids de ton destin sera lourd à porter et tu seras longtemps loin des joies et du bonheur. Mais le bonheur ne t'oubliera pas. Tu causeras bien des morts et des peines durant ta mission. Rachètes-les et peut-être que je te rendrais certaines choses que tu auras perdue. Maintenant va, soit mon** **C** **hevalier. »** ordonna l'ombre avant que l'enfant ne se réveille en sursaut.

Assis sur son lit, il mit un certain temps avant de reprendre une respiration moins saccadée. Un droïde bipa doucement à sa droite. L'enfant alluma la petite lumière de chevet et le regarda doucement.

 **« -Je vais bien, R2. Ce n'est rien qu'un mauvais rêve que font tous les garçons… ne dis rien à maman ou à oncle Luke, ils s'inquiéteraient pour rien. d'accord ? »**

Le droïde bipa à nouveau alors que l'enfant se rallongeait lentement. Sa famille ne devait jamais savoir que la déesse de la Mort, Ren, lui apparaissait dans son sommeil et qu'elle l'avait désigné pour la servir. Un puissant jedi avait depuis très longtemps trouvé un moyen de lui échapper. Mais tout homme devait mourir un jour, il serait celui qui rétablirait l'Équilibre. Un jour, il serait assez puissant pour accomplir son destin et être le Chevalier de Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

me revoici avec le chapitre 1. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vu que je n'ai pas accès à internet très souvent et que ça rame beaucoup, je vais essayé de poster une fois par semaine. Je suis déjà au chapitre 8 mais je fais un gros boulot de relecture pour que tout soit cohérent !

Bisous les enfants !

 _Chapitre 1_

Allongé dans son grand lit, le jeune homme resta immobile malgré les bip aiguës de son petit droïde. Bien sûr, ce dernier ne pouvait pas comprendre le principe de la « gueule de bois » et encore moins celui de la feignardise. Après de longues minutes, il finit par se lever en passant un main sur ses cheveux bruns. La veille, il fêtait avec ses amis son quart de siècle et avait vraiment abusé de l'alcool. Mais bien sûr, son fidèle droïde était là pour lui rappeler que la Chancelière l'avait convoqué dans l'après-midi pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Il grogna avant de s'adresser à son petit robot :

 **« -J'ai compris, BB-8. Arrête de biper, ça résonne dans ma tête... »**

Pourtant, le petit droïde en forme de boule ne sembla pas l'écouter et continua de biper joyeusement. Son propriétaire râla une seconde fois avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement puis s'arrêta devant le miroir. Il n'avait que vingt cinq ans et pourtant, les fêtes jusqu'au bout de la nuit ne semblaient plus lui aller. Il soupira en repensant à la soirée de la veille. Ses amis pilotes, Finn et Rey l'avaient embarqué pour une virée dans la grande ville et ils avaient échoué dans une célèbre discothèque. Tous avaient dansé et bien bu. L'ancien trooper et la jeune padawan ne se cachaient presque plus depuis que le Sénat et le maître Skywalker avaient réécrit les règles des Jedis et autorisaient ces derniers à vivre en couple.

Il ouvrit le jet d'eau de la douche et attendit quelques secondes qu'elle soit à bonne température pour se glisser en dessous. Lui, malgré sa popularité et ses talents de pilote, n'avait pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il prenait grand soin de cacher à ses amis pilotes, assez étroits d'esprit et machos, qu'il préférait les muscles virils aux formes généreuses des femmes. Mais peu d'hommes avaient vraiment su le séduire. Il y avait bien sûr eu son premier amour, un homme plus vieux que lui, quand il était adolescent, et qui lui avait longtemps promis de quitter son épouse pour lui. Par la suite, il avait eu deux ou trois aventures pas vraiment sérieuses.

Il avait même eu, pendant un temps, quelques fantasmes inavouables après avoir rencontrer le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren, Kylo Ren. Durant la guerre contre le Premier Ordre, il ne l'avait rencontré qu'à trois reprises : la première sur Jakku, où Kylo Ren fut des plus impressionnant à ses yeux, malgré le massacre de la population sur le Finalizer où après s'être fait passer à tabac par les troopers, il s'était fait torturer mentalement par le jedi noir. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait approché, c'était durant la dernière grande bataille entre les forces du Premier-Ordres et la Résistance.

Il avait du atterrir et porter secours à Finn. Perdu dans les couloirs de la base des impérialistes, il était tombé sur l'apprenti de Snoke. Ils avaient finit par se battre au corps à corps. Kylo Ren avait rapidement pris le dessus et l'avait tenu fermement contre lui, son sabre menaçant de lui trancher la gorge. Il s'était débattu mais c'était rapidement figé quand il s'était rendu compte que son postérieur frottait le bassin du jedi. Ses fantasmes déjà présents chaque nuit le mirent dans l'embarras quand il avait sentit son corps réagir à cette soudaine proximité. A ce moment là, il avait supplié le jedi de l'épargner, risquant sa colère en lui parlant de la Chancelière et en lui rappelant le lien de parenté qui l'unissait à cette dernière. Le Chevalier de Ren l'avait alors projeté brusquement au sol et lui avait ordonné de ne pas le suivre.

Tous ces souvenirs, malgré les cinq années qui avaient passée depuis, ranimèrent le désir qu'il avait eu en pensant à cet étrange homme masqué. Il soupira longuement avant de faire glisser ses mains sur sa peau halée. Contrairement à ses amis, Finn et Rey, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir le véritable visage qui se cachait sous le casque noir. Comme tous les Résistants, il avait appris que Kylo Ren était en réalité Ben Solo, le fils unique de Leia Organa et Han Solo. Mais quand il avait voulu faire des recherches pour mettre un visage sur ce nom, il ne trouva aucune photographies ou film. À l'époque, celle qu'on appelé encore Générale avait soigneusement effacé toutes traces de sa progéniture. Officiellement, Ben Solo avait été la première victime du tristement célèbre Kylo Ren.

Le dos appuyé contre la paroi de sa douche, il prit son membre dans ses mains et se caressa lentement. Personne ne savait où se trouvait Kylo Ren, ni même le Général Hux. A la fin de la bataille, les Résistants avaient retrouvé Rey coincée sous une poutre métallique et le corps mutilé de celui qui fit autrefois appelé le Suprême Leader. Après avoir reçu les premier soins, la jeune padawan avait avoué avoir reçu le soutien inexplicable et inattendu de Kylo Ren. Le Chevalier était apparu de nul part et s'était jeté contre son maître. Lors du duel deux contre un, Rey avait finit par être coincée sous la poutre et n'avait pu qu'entendre les deux hommes se battre avec hargne. Elle avait alors entendu un hurlement de douleur provenir du plus jeune puis un cri d'agonie. La Nouvelle République avait alors cherché sur toutes ses planètes l'ancien padawan de Luke Skywalker et avait décrété que le général avait du mourir durant l'une des nombreuses explosions. Après de longues recherches, Kylo Ren était officiellement mort.

Le mouvement de ses mains s'accéléra alors qu'il imaginait le Chevalier plaquait son corps imposant contre son dos et ses mains gantées remplacer les siennes. Le pilote se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de laisser ses gémissements de plaisirs envahir la pièce. Il imagina la bouche du jedi lui dévoraient le cou et l'épaule, son bassin frottait son intimité contre ses fesses. Il jouit lorsqu'il pensa que la bouche de Kylo Ren aurait très bien pu, dans ses fantasmes, remplacer ses doigts.

Il finit rapidement sa douche et s'habilla avant de sortir de la salle de bain. BB-8 siffla une nouvelle fois, mais le son qu'il émit se voulu plus réprimandeur. Le pilote sourit avant de l'inviter à la suivre, ils allaient finir par arriver en retard au rendez-vous que leur avait fixé la Chancelière. La navette qui devait les emmener au Sénat galactique les attendait déjà depuis dix bonnes minutes, au pied de l'immeuble, où il louait un appartement assez spacieux, trop spacieux d'ailleurs pour un jeune homme célibataire.

Le Sénat galactique s'était installé pour la semestre dans un grand bâtiment en verre, qui faisait penser au pilote à un suppositoire géant à cause de la forme arrondie de ses derniers étages. Arrivé dans le hall gigantesque, il croisa le chemin du robot protocolaire C3-PO, envoyée par la Chancelière pour rattraper leur retard.

 **« -La Chancelière Organa savait que vous arriveriez en retard, monsieur Dameron. »** annonça t-il en entrant dans l'un des ascenseurs.

 **« -Il n'était pas vraiment judicieux de me convoquer à cette heure alors qu'elle savait que je fêterai mon anniversaire la veille au soir.**

 **-La Chancelière souhaite vous confier une mission de la plus haute importance pour la République.**

 **-Je pensais qu'on avait arrêter de traquer son fils.**

 **-Le jeune maître Ben est mort depuis longtemps, monsieur Dameron. Après ce qu'il c'est passé, poursuivre Kylo Ren revient à poursuivre un fantôme, la Chancelière a finit par faire son deuil. »**

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au dernier étage. Après un long couloir, Poe Dameron entra dans une grande pièce qui servait visiblement à la fois de bureau et de salon. La Chancelière était assise derrière son grand bureau en verre. Elle semblait particulièrement fatiguée. Poe la salua poliment alors qu'elle se levait pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle l'invita ensuite à s'asseoir et lui proposa une boisson, qu'il refusa gentiment.

 **« -Vous avez une mission pour moi, Chancelière ?**

 **-Oui, comme tu le sais, depuis la chute du Premier-Ordre, la République a pu se reconstruire et les planètes de la galaxie recommencent à échanger et à s'aider. Pourtant, une partie de la galaxie reste hors de notre contrôle. Les planètes à la Bordure Extérieure restent complètement indépendante de la République et refuse de l'intégrer.**

 **-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ces planètes ont été mises sur le banc de touche depuis plus d'un siècle. Sous l'Empire, elles recevaient des soutiens que le Premier-Ordre a pérennisé… c'est tout à fait évident et presque normal, qu'elles voient la République d'un mauvais œil.**

 **-Le Sénat veut pourtant les faire adhérer à notre organisation. C'est pourquoi on m'a demandé d'envoyer quelqu'un de confiance parler en notre nom.**

 **-Vous voulez que j'y aille et que je leur fasse comprendre qu'ils doivent se soumettre docilement à une alliance galactique qu'ils haïssent ?**

 **-Montrez-leur que nous pouvons les aider à se développer et qu'ils ont beaucoup d'intérêts à intégrer la République.**

 **-** **Et s'ils refusent ? »** questionna Poe.

 **« -Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de penser qu'ils refuseront catégoriquement nos pourparlers.**

 **-Pourquoi ne pas envoyé maître Luke et Rey ?**

 **-Ils n'apprécient pas les jedis.**

 **-** **Alors, je suis votre unique option ? »** demanda le pilote.

 **« -Vous êtes le seul à qui j'ai assez confiance pour faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit et de diplomatie là où je vous envoie. Je suis sûre que vous saurez les convaincre.**

 **-Et où m'envoyez-vous ?**

 **-** **Sur la planète Zéphyra. Le roi a accepté de vous recevoir en tant qu'ambassadeur. Vous avez deux mois pour le convaincre de venir au Sénat et d'engager avec nous des discussions qui aboutiront sur des Accords. »** expliqua la Chancelière. **« Vous partez ce soir, un vaisseau vous conduira le plus rapidement possible sur Zéphyra. Je vous ai préparé un dossier récapitulant l'Histoire de la planète, la culture de ses habitants et leur mode de vie. »**

L'ancienne princesse et générale lui tendit alors un document relié qu'il éplucha immédiatement. Il s'arrêta après avoir lu la description de la population indigène de la planète. Il leva alors les yeux vers la Chancelière et lui demanda si c'était une plaisanterie due à son anniversaire.

 **« -Non, Poe. Zéphyra est l'une des planètes les plus prospères de la Bordure Extérieure. Malgré le mode de vie peu robotisé et peu modernisé, et le fait que la population indigène est constitué uniquement d'hommes hermaphrodites : leur roi reste une figure incontournable de la Bordure Extérieure.**

 **-Vous m'envoyez sur une planète où ils n'ont pas vraiment l'habitude des droïdes et où ils n'y a que des hommes qui peuvent se reproduire entre eux ?**

 **-Zéphyra est ouverte au commerce avec les planètes voisines. Et je sais parfaitement que** **le mode de vie de** **la population ne vous dérangera pas. »** annonça clairement la Chancelière Organa, lui faisant très bien comprendre qu'elle était au courant de son petit secret.

Poe ravala sa fierté et referma le dossier. Il acquiesça puis prit congé, il avait des valises à préparer. Le fait que la Chancelière sache qu'il préférait les hommes le dérangeait, cela voulait dire que d'autres personnes pouvaient être au courant de ses penchants. Il pria pour que cela reste le plus longtemps possible secret et que cela ne finisse pas par entacher sa carrière de pilote. Son métier restait très machistes et il risquait beaucoup à ce petit jeu.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 2_

Le soir venu, Poe et BB-8 embarquèrent dans un vaisseau marchand. Après avoir saluer les membres de l'équipage et le capitaine, ils furent accompagné jusqu'à leur chambre. Ce n'était pas grand mais au moins, Poe avait le confort d'un lit et d'une douche individuelle. Ce n'était pas le premier trajet vers Zéphyra que le vaisseau faisait. L'équipage faisait régulièrement la navette entre la Bordure Extérieure et le centre de la galaxie.

Après une nuit assez tranquille, Poe mangea avec le mécanicien et le commis. Il apprit à cette occasion que la planète était l'une des plus riches grâce à son commerce très varié : tissus de très bonne qualité, artisanat très varié et haut de gamme, et aussi pour la fertilité de ses terres et de ses océans. Zéphyra nourrissait une bonne partie des petites planètes abandonnées par le reste de la galaxie. C'est pourquoi elle jouissait d'une excellente réputation parmi les planètes extérieures et ne craignait aucune agressivité de ses voisins.

Le voyage dura trois jours, même en hyperespace. Poe eut largement le temps d'apprendre par cœur le dossier que lui avait confié la Chancelière. La planète était la plus luxuriante de ce bout de galaxie, composée de cinq continents, séparés par de larges océans. Étrangement chaque continent possédait son propre climat : l'un désertique et sec, le deuxième glacial, le troisième plus tempéré, le quatrième chaud mais humide et le cinquième où le vent ne cessait jamais de souffler. Chaque continent était gouverné par un Lord Commandeur. Ces cinq hommes, élus par leur peuple, ne répondaient qu'au Roi, issu de la famille royale en place depuis trois siècles.

Ce qui surpris le plus le pilote était leur culture. Les habitants semblaient très proches de la nature et croyaient en des divinités depuis longtemps jugés ridicules par les planètes du centre de la galaxie. Pour eux, il existait une divinité pour après tout : celle des plantes, celle de l'eau, celle du feu, celle de la terre, celle du vent, celle de la foudre, celle de la guerre, celle de la paix, celle de la vie. Mais surtout, et c'est ce qui intrigua le plus Poe fut celle de la Mort. Une divinité décrite comme une femme changeait en ombre après que l'Équilibre entre les Forces Obscures et du Bien fut rompu. Mais surtout, les Zéphyriens l'appelaient Ren. Poe ne put alors que faire une sorte de rapprochement entre cette divinité et les Chevaliers de Ren… il savait que le Premier-Ordre était né sur l'une de ses planètes mais il n'avait jamais pensé que l'une d'entre elles aurait une telle influence pour que les meilleurs soldats de l'organisation impérialiste prenne une de ces divinités comme référence.

 _En même temps, Kylo Ren a semé la mort un peu partout… logique qu'il se dise serviteur de la Mort._ Pensa Poe alors que le capitaine annonçait sur haut parleur leur atterrissage prochain sur la planète.

Curieux, Poe alla avec BB-8 en passerelle pour observer la manœuvre. Le vaisseau traverser les nuages lorsqu'il s'installa sur un siège vide, près du capitaine. Quand les nuages se dissipèrent, Poe eut brusquement le souffle coupé. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir la beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à eux. De grandes forêts et de larges prairies se dessinaient à travers la vitre. Il lui parut n'avoir jamais vu pareil bleu quand il aperçut ce qui lui sembla être un océan.

 **« -Zéphyra la magnifique. C'est beau, n'est ce pas ?**

 **-Oui, capitaine. Je ne pense pas avoir vu plus belle planète.**

 **-Ici, on a tendance à dire que c'est un bout de paradis dans l'enfer de l'Extérieur. Nous allons atterrir à Denaim, la capitale royale. La Chancelière a fait mettre dans nos soutes quelques petits cadeaux pour le roi et sa famille. »**

Poe hocha silencieusement la tête puis continua sa contemplation. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux abord d'une grande ville mais aucunement comparable avec celles qu'il avait déjà vu. Le pilote était habitué aux grandes villes surpeuplées du Centre, de leurs grands immeubles et du chahut urbain. Là, toutes les maisons ne dépassaient pas les trois étages et semblaient toutes avoir leurs jardins privés. La ville était bien arrondie et était traversée par un large fleuve qui formait, presque au centre, une île où un grand palais avait été bâti. Plus on s'éloignait du fleuve et plus les maisons en pierre étaient remplacées par des maisons en bois mais tout semblait régnait en harmonie et en paix.

Le vaisseau atterrit en périphérie de la ville. Après une heure de déchargement, le capitaine invita Poe et BB-8 à le suivre jusqu'au Palais. Installé sur une charrette, tirée par deux animaux à l'épaisse fourrure verte, Poe n'avait d'yeux que pour ce qui l'entourait. La planète était magnifique vue du ciel et l'était encore plus maintenant qu'il avait touché terre. La population était constituée en majorité par des hommes mais le pilote remarqua certaines femmes, dont les traits physiques peu communs avec les hommes, prouvaient qu'elles n'étaient pas natives d'ici. Certains habitants étaient plutôt virils alors que d'autres affichaient quelques fantaisies coquettes, comme un peu de maquillage, des bijoux féminins ou des vêtements un peu plus colorés.

La traversée de la ville fut un événement pour Poe. Contrairement aux villes du centre de la galaxie, les rues étaient propres et fleuries, des enfants jouaient innocemment devant des maisons accueillantes. Tous parlaient une langue aux sonorités douces et chantantes et se retournaient pour observer le convoie qui se dirigeait vers le palais. Des enfants coururent derrière leur charrette quand ils aperçurent BB-8. Des adolescents leur firent des signes de la main pour les saluer. Même si Poe avait pris conscience que sa mission n'était pas des plus faciles, il trouva agréable de se faire accueillir de la sorte par la population.

Plusieurs ponts reliés l'île royale au reste de la ville mais le convoi prit le pont le plus imposant. Depuis la charrette qui les précédait, le capitaine expliqua à Poe qu'il s'agissait du Pont Royal, la principale voie d'accès au palais qui menait directement dans la cours d'honneur. Ce pont, très long pour Poe, était composé de trois tours. Au pied de chacune d'elles, des hommes en armes montaient la garde sous d'imposantes herses. Tous se mirent au garde à vous à leur passage. Puis le convoi arriva enfin à destination. Après avoir longeait deux grandes pelouses verdoyante et deux haies fleuries, Poe arriva sur un cours de gravier. Le palais formait un grand U en semblait vouloir enlacer le convoi.

Poe sauta pour descendre de la charrette et aida BB-8 à faire de même. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour suivre le capitaine du vaisseau marchant, il aperçu entre deux colonnes de marbres deux hommes qui regardaient dans sa direction. Mais regarder était vite dit. Poe fut surpris par le premier. Un jeune homme d'environ son âge, vêtu de noir et qui tenait fermement un grand bâton droit. Il était assez grand et large d'épaules. Sa carrure était assez imposante et son visage était caché derrière de longues mèches noires. Il dégageait quelque chose de particulier. Une sorte d'aura qui omnibula Poe. Mais ce qui frappa tout de suite le pilote fut que malgré son visage tourné vers le convoi, le jeune homme gardait les yeux fermés. C'était le second, tout aussi grand que le premier, et aux longs cheveux de feu, penché sur son épaule, qui semblait lui décrire la scène.

Poe fut tiré de sa contemplation par la voix du capitaine qui l'appelait. Le pilote se mit alors à courir pour rattraper les autres et rejoindre ce dernier. Le capitaine se tenait près d'un homme à l'âge avancé. Poe comprit à la couronne qui entourait son front que l'homme était le Roi de Zéphyra. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Poe s'inclina légèrement tout en le saluant et en lui présentant ses hommages.

 **« -Roi Maximilien, je vous présente Poe Dameron. Pilote chevronné de la Résistance et émissaire de la Chancelière Organa.**

 **-Soyez le bienvenu sur notre paisible planète, monsieur Dameron. Le voyage s'est-il bien déroulé ?**

 **-Parfaitement, votre majesté. »** répondit poliment Poe alors que BB-8 bipa doucement à ses côtés.

 **« -C'est un magnifique droïde que vous avez là. Malheureusement, notre peuple préfère le vivant aux machines. J'espère que votre séjour parmi nous se déroulera sans encombre, même s'il était clair lors de ma dernière discussion avec cette charmante Leia, que nous ne nous soumettrons pas à la République.**

 **-Je tâcherais de vous convaincre, majesté. »** répondit Poe, d'une voix calme et assurée.

Le vieux roi sourit puis se détourna. Le capitaine montra alors deux hommes qui se tenaient un peu plus loin. Il expliqua à Poe qu'il s'agissait du Prince et de son compagnon. Ces derniers s'avancèrent alors et fixèrent longuement le pilote. Après un temps, le Prince imita son père et partit sans un mot alors que son compagnon souriait doucement, comme pour s'excuser de leurs comportements.

 **« -Veuillez pardonner mon époux et mon beau-père. Ils sont tellement fiers de l'indépendance de leur planète qu'ils en oublient parfois les bonnes manières.**

 **-Leur planète ? Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?**

 **-Non, je viens d'une autre planète, plus à l'Extérieur. Mes voyages m'ont amené ici et l'Amour ne m'a jamais fait partir. Ici , rares sont les étrangers qui s'installent. Beaucoup sont des marchands, qui vont et qui viennent, parfois ce sont des aventuriers…**

 **-Je vous tiendrais donc compagnie.**

 **-Oui, mais vous aurez sûrement plus de discussion de votre âge avec mon neveux et son ami, Alexander et Adam. Vous les avez aperçu, je crois : près des colonnes à votre arrivée.**

 **-Oui, j'ai vu un homme roux parler à un homme étrange…**

 **-Mon neveux, Alexander, devait décrire ce qu'il voyait à Adam. Le pauvre, depuis un fâcheux accident, il a perdu l'usage de ses yeux. Rares sont les occasions où il sort de sa tanière pour se mêler aux autres. »** annonça tristement le conjoint du Prince. **« Un peu de distraction ne pourra leur faire que du bien. Venez donc, je vais vous faire visiter le palais. Nous déballerons ce soir les présents de la Chancelière. »**

Poe et BB-8 le suivirent alors dans le dédale de couloirs et de galeries. Tout était somptueux. Poe n'avait jamais vu autant de splendeur et de raffinement. De longs couloirs richement décorés de dorures, de tapis et de tableaux, longeaient la façade extérieure du palais faites de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient passer le soleil. Les pièces étaient toutes orientées vers le sud et les jardins intérieurs. Poe visita la grande salle de réception, la salle du trône où le Roi et son fils donnaient des audiences tous les matins, la bibliothèque, les deux des différents salons où la cour aimait se réunir. Puis ils montèrent au deuxième étage. C'était ici que les nobles et invités de la famille royale logeaient. Le troisième étage étant réservé à cette dernière. L'appartement de Poe était situé dans l'aile ouest du palais. Poe fut enchanté de découvrir le grand salon sur lequel donnait directement la porte d'entrée. La chambre et la salle de bain était sur la droite. Il avait une vue splendide et dégagée sur le fleuve. Des serviteurs avaient déjà monté ses valises. Le prince consort le laissa alors tranquille et partit après lui avoir indiqué que le repas du soir était servi à 19 heures.

Poe passa l'après-midi dans son nouvelle appartement. Il rangea soigneusement le contenu de ses valises puis inspecta longuement le mobilier et les livres présents dans la large bibliothèque de son salon. La salle de bain était rapidement devenue sa pièce préférait. La douche était assez grande pour accueillir au moins trois personnes alors que la baignoire ressemblait plus à un bassin qu'à autre chose. Le personnel de palais avait disposé dans une grande penderie de nombreux vêtements qu'il examina ensuite avec soin. Le palais était situé sur le continent le plus tempéré, les tissus étaient soient épais et chauds soit très fins et légers comme une plume. Poe prit une bonne douche puis se prépara pour le dîner qui n'allait pas tarder à être servi dans la grande salle de réception.

Coucou,

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Je suis arrivée au chapitre 11 hier soir, et je suis loin d'avoir fini !

je tiens d'abord à dire que Zéphyra et ses habitants sont tous le fruit de mon imagination.

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez légèrement compris qui étaient Adam et Alexander.

Je tiens a préciser pour le reste de l'histoire que Poe est très lent du cerveau ! Il aura beaucoup d'indices pour comprendre la véritable identité de ces deux là mais le temps que ça monte au cerveau, des choses se seront déjà produites !

Comme l'a bien remarqué Miss, , Poe a légèrement été rajeuni.

j'ai lu la novélisation du film. On ne dit pas grand-chose sur Poe, sur Ben et sur Armitage.

La seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est de l'âge de Rey (qui n'aura pas grand intérêt ici) : elle a vers les 20 ans. Du coup, j'ai préféré faire en sorte qu'ils soient tous de la même génération.

Cinq ans se sont passés edepuis la fin de la guerre, j'ai pris le parti de penser qu'en un an c'était jouable !

j'essayerais de poster le chapitre 3 dans la semaine !

Bisous de quelque part au milieu de l'océan !

PS : , si tu peux poster le chapitre 2 de ta nouvelle fic !

genre avec la fanfiction « Ben », c'est ma seule motivation à attendre 15min qu'une page internet s'ouvre !


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 3_

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de réception, Poe fut une nouvelle fois émerveillé par la décoration travaillée de la grande table dressée au centre de la pièce. Il salua les nombreuses personnes présentes puis se dirigea vers le Prince Consort et son neveux. Alexander lui jeta un regard glacial puis ses traits se radoucirent alors que son oncle présentait rapidement chaque personne autour d'eux. Lorsque le roi arriva, les invités s'avancèrent vers la table et prirent place. Poe fut installé entre le Prince Consort et son neveux, en face d'une assiette vide, qui fut rapidement remarquée par le vieux roi.

 **« -Où est donc ton ami, Alexander ?**

 **-Adam ne se sentait pas très bien. Je lui ai fait monter le repas dans sa chambre.**

 **-Ah, ce jeune prince Adam… la présence de notre invité républicain a du le faire fuir.**

 **-Prince ? »** demanda discrètement Poe.

 **« -Oui et non. Adam avait pour mère une princesse. Le roi considère donc que le sang qui coule dans les veines d'Adam est « bleu ». Mais Adam a malheureusement un passé assez sombre, le destin n'a pas été généreux avec lui. Il n'a plus aucun lien avec sa famille et disons, qu'il a reconstruit sa nouvelle vie ici.**

 **-Comment est-il devenu aveugle ? Vous avez parlé d'un accident « fâcheux »…**

 **-** **Vous posez un peu de trop question** **s** **, émissaire.** » fit alors Alexander sur sa droite. Son ton était cassant et sec.

 **« -Je m'intéresse seulement… il m'a semblé intriguant et mystérieux…**

 **-Adam fait ce genre d'effets à beaucoup de monde. Mais il n'est pas très sociable et reste très souvent seul. Disons que pour répondre à votre question, Adam était un puissant guerrier. c'était même le meilleur depuis des décennies. C'est durant un combat qu'il a perdu la vue. Depuis, tourner la page et vivre une nouvelle vie lui sont particulièrement difficiles. Il a sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour finalement chuter terriblement.**

 **-** **Assez parler de ces choses tristes ! On finira bien par lui trouver un époux digne de son rang et il oubliera ses petits tracas ! Mangeons ! »** décréta subitement le roi.

Le reste du dîner se passa normalement. Poe expliqua son rôle durant la lutte contre le Premier-Ordre. Zéphyra avait eu une alliance uniquement commerciale avec l'organisation paramilitaire et ne s'était pas intéressé plus que cela aux activités du Premier-Ordre. Les avis divergeaient totalement autour de la table à ce sujet. Certains y avaient vu la pâle copie de l'Empire alors que d'autres y avaient vu un moyen de contre-balancer la suprématie de la République. Puis Poe décrivit la vie dans le centre de la Galaxie. Sur ce point, tous furent d'accord pour affirmer qu'ils n'échangeraient jamais leurs vies ici pour celle d'un habitant de la République.

Les serviteurs déballèrent ensuite les cadeaux de la Chancelière au roi. Elle lui avait fait envoyé toutes sortes d'objets : des bijoux, des livres anciens mais aussi des objets high-tech. Le roi ne prêta quasiment pas attention à ses présents et décréta qu'ils seraient répartis équitablement à ses petits-enfants et à ses neveux et nièces.

Après le repas, Poe décida d'aller marcher un peu dans les jardins. La nuit était tombée mais la Lune éclairait les allées. Après plusieurs minutes de promenade, le pilote entendit une musique très douce provenir d'un des bosquets. Ne voulant pas déranger le ou les musiciens, le pilote s'avança lentement, en évitant de faire trop de bruit. Il se cacha derrière un buisson et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Il eut alors l'agréable surprise d'apercevoir la large silhouette noire du fameux Prince Adam. Ses longs doigts agiles pinçaient les cordes d'une petit instrument que Poe n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Poe écouta en silence la mélodie à la fois douce et très triste. Les yeux clos et le visage serein, le prince semblait magnifique, tel un ange déchu qui se remémorait sa vie passée. Le peu qu'il savait de lui attristait Poe. Il imaginait sans mal la peine que le jeune homme devait ressentir : il était loin de sa famille, seul, plongé dans les ténèbres à cause de sa cécité, à devoir se réinventait une vie. La musique finit par s'arrêter. Le prince soupira doucement puis passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Poe voulut sortir de sa cachette et l'abordait mais se retient de le faire. Il tourna alors des talons et se retrouva nez à nez avec un animal. La bête, qui ressemblait vaguement à un chien, était très grande, assez pour lui arriver au niveau du ventre. Ses longs poils sombres étaient hérissaient alors qu'elle dévoila ses longs crocs blancs. L'animal gronda dangereusement et le fit reculer. Son pied se posa sur une branche sèche qui craqua sous son poids.

 **« -Qui va là ? Répondez.**

 **-** **C'est moi, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous espionnez mais votre musique était si belle... »** tenta de se justifier Poe en tenant l'animal à bonne distance.

 **« -Et est-ce que « moi » aurait un prénom et pourrez me dire ce qu'il fait ici en pleine nuit ?**

 **-** **Je suis arrivé cet après-midi avec le vaisseau marchand. Et je m'appelle… Luke »** lâcha sans réfléchir Poe.

 _Pourquoi j'ai dit que je m'appelais Luke ? c'est ridicule… si je lui dit que finalement je m'appelle Poe, il va croire que je le prend pour un idiot…_ Pensa le pilote.

 **« -Vous êtes donc un centriste… je pensais que le cargo repartait en début de soirée.**

 **-Un centriste ?**

 **-** **C'est le terme plus poli pour parler des républicains. »** expliqua le prince aveugle alors que l'animal continuait à grogner. **« Kyl', vient ici.**

 **-C'est votre animal ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Il est pas vraiment commode.**

 **-** **S'il aurait voulu vous faire du mal, il l'aurait fait. »** affirma l'aveugle en passant une main sur la tête de l'animal, qui s'apaisa immédiatement. **« Cela vous arrive souvent de vous promener seul dans un lieu que vous ne connaissez qu'à peine ?**

 **-Une soudaine envie de me balader m'a pris après le repas. Et puis, vous jouez vraiment bien, votre altesse.**

 **-On vous a parlé de moi ?**

 **-Très rapidement. Juste que vous étiez le fils d'une princesse, que étiez un valeureux guerrier avant votre accident et que vous aimiez la solitude. Solitude que j'ai gâché, désolé... »**

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Poe en profita pour s'avancer un peu plus et observer de plus près le prince. Une longue cicatrice pâle courait sur son nez pour descendre sur sa joue et se glisser le long de son cou. _Un vestige de sa vie passé_ , se dit Poe en se rappelant les paroles du Prince Consort. Il avait un long nez et de grandes oreilles, partiellement cachées par sa chevelure épaisse. Poe se surprit à le trouver ni beau ni laid, juste avec un étrange charme. Le prince se leva alors de son banc et le pilote pu constater qu'il était légèrement plus petit.

 _Il serait presque aussi grand que Kylo Ren, lui aussi me dépassait de quelques millimètres..._ Pensa Poe sans savoir pourquoi ses pensées divaguaient vers les souvenirs de l'ancien Chevalier de Ren. Le prince dit alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard puis l'invita à le raccompagner jusqu'au palais. Poe crut qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour se diriger mais constata avec surprise que le prince, malgré son handicap, savait très bien où marcher et dans quelle direction se dirigeait. L'animal trottina un instant à leur côté puis se glissa dans l'ombre d'un autre bosquet.

 **« -Vous semblez savoir où aller.**

 **-J'ai du apprendre à me débrouiller. Avec ma condition, je ne peux pas seulement compter que sur les serviteurs. Avec le temps, ça devient très simple de compter et mémoriser le nombre de pas qu'il faut faire entre un point A et un point B. Le plus compliqué ce sont les obstacles inattendus : les meubles légèrement bougés de leurs places, les personnes…**

 **-Votre vie n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être simple. Mais j'admire votre courage.**

 **-Parfois, je me surprend à penser que ce n'est que de la lâcheté. Tout serait si simple si ma vie pouvait s'écourter.**

 **-** **Mais ça serait du gâchis. »** répondit Poe, regrettant presque immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

 **« -En quoi serait-ce du gâchis de vouloir mettre fin à mes jours ? Je vis seul, je ne sais plus ce qu'est le bleu ou le rouge, je ne me souviens plus à quoi ressemble mon visage… il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui serait peiné par ma mort.**

 **-** **Mais il y en aura. Le Prince Consort parle de vous avec tendresse. Son neveu, Alexander, n'a pas apprécié que je m'intéresse un peu à vous, comme s'il était protecteur envers vous. Et moi, même si je ne vous connais pas, je regretterais de ne plus pouvoir vous entendre jouer. »** affirma Poe.

Le prince ne répondit pas. Poe le suivit jusqu'au deuxième étage de l'aile ouest. Alors qu'il vivait dans l'appartement près de l'escalier, le pilote suivit l'homme aveugle jusqu'au fond du couloir. Comme il l'avait expliqué, le prince semblait savoir parfaitement où mettre les pieds et quand s'arrêter devant sa porte. L'animal, Kyl, refit alors son apparition et se glissa dans l'ouverture de la porte quand le prince poussa cette dernière.

 **« -Je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer des gens que je connais à peine… enfin, je suis plutôt quelqu'un de très solitaire. Mais si cela vous dit, passez donc demain après-midi. Nous discuterons. Il fut un temps où je connaissais plutôt bien la République, nous parlerons de la vie là-bas, de cette fameuse Chancelière et de vous.**

 **-** **Ça sera avec plaisir, votre altesse. »** avoua Poe, ravi que le prince ne le rejette pas comme une vielle chaussette.

 **« -Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Luke.**

 **-Une bonne nuit à vous aussi, Prince Adam.**

 **-Oh…** **malheureusement, mes nuits sont faites de cauchemars... »** soupira tristement le prince avant de se glisser dans ses appartements et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Poe resta planté là. Devant la porte close, regardant le bois finement sculpté. Son cœur battait étrangement trop vite dans sa poitrine. Malgré son manque évident de sociabilité, le prince s'était montré courtois avec lui et ils avaient échangé quelques mots…

 _Calmes-toi, Poe Dameron. C'est un prince, tu n'es qu'un pilote issu de la classe moyenne. Le roi l'a dit lui-même, ils finiraient par trouver quelqu'un avec qui le marier…_ se dit Poe pour se calmer. _Et puis, tu as d'autres chats à fouetter. La Chancelière t'a donné une mission, dans deux mois tu devras rendre des comptes. Et surtout, il finira pas apprendre que tu n'es pas Luke._

Poe soupira en caressant doucement la porte en face de lui. Puis il se détourna et alla dans sa chambre. Après s'être rapidement déshabillé, il se jeta sans plus attendre sur son lit et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Cette nuit-là, il rêva de Kylo Ren. Il avait l'habitude de s'imaginer dans ses bras mais jamais il n'avait encore rêver de lui. Le Chevalier de Ren était entré dans sa chambre sans un mot et s'était déshabillé lentement, sous le regard affamé du pilote. Ils avaient fait l'amour, Poe gémissant sous son corps imposant alors que l'ancien padawan le prenait dans de nombreuses positions.

Voilà voilà !

Un autre chapitre alors que je viens de finir le chapitre 11. d'ailleurs, je commence une nouvelle fanfiction : j'avais l'idée qui me trottait dans le crâne depuis cet été. Je la posterais dès que j'aurais un meilleur réseau internet. Il s'agira encore du POE/KYLO où cette fois, le Premier-Ordre a gagné et domine la galaxie et où Kylo se retrouve avec un esclave…..

Merci de laisser des reviews !

bisous


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 4_

Le lendemain matin, Poe hésitait entre finir sa vie dans les draps qu'il avait souillé en rêvant de l'ancien Maître des Chevaliers de Ren ou se noyer dans son bain après avoir effacé toutes traces du plus fabuleux des rêves érotiques qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Rouge de honte, il finit par s'extirper de son lit en entendant les bip impatients de BB-8. Il alla rapidement sous le jet de la douche et se leva avec soin. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il repensait presque quotidiennement à Kylo Ren, surtout depuis qu'il avait reçu cette mission.

 _Kylo Ren, c'est du passé._ Pensa t-il pour se rassurer. _Il est sûrement très loin, peut-être dans une autre galaxie ou même mort… qui sait, personne en cinq ans avait vu un homme_ _adulte_ _utiliser la Force._

Ses pensées le calma. Après une bonne douche, il enleva les draps sales de son lit et les roula en boule. quelqu'un viendrait sûrement les prendre pour les laver et les faire remplacer. BB-8 l'accompagna ensuite à travers les longs couloirs du palais où il se balada un peu. Poe avait rapidement compris que le roi ne lui porterait aucun intérêt et qu'il devrait mieux se rapprocher d'autres personnes influentes de Zéphyra.

Il déambulait donc dans le palais, son plus charmant sourire aux lèvres. Il salua joyeusement chaque personne qu'il croisa jusqu'à apercevoir le neveu du Prince Consort, Alexander. Le jeune homme se tenait à une dizaine de mettre de lui. Il semblait revenir d'une promenade à l'extérieur car il portait un pantalon noir serré et de grandes bottes en cuir, par endroit salies par des tâches de boues. Poe se décida à aller à sa rencontre. Arrivé près de lui, il le salua mais ne reçut qu'un regard toujours aussi glacial. Alexander renifla, dédaigneux, alors que Poe lui demandait comment il allait.

 **« -Et vous, Luke ? Ou est-ce Poe ? Je n'ai pas trop bien saisi, en fait… C'est Poe pour les voyants et Luke pour les aveugles ?**

 **-Alexander, je suis désolé.**

 **-** **Vous avez deux minutes pour m'expliquer ce qu'il vous a prit de mentir à mon ami. »** siffla le roux.

 **« -Le prénom de Luke m'est venu comme ça, comme si quelqu'un avait répondu à ma place. Je suis navré, je m'excuserais auprès de son altesse dès cet après-midi.**

 **-Cet après-midi ?**

 **-** **Oui, il m'a demandé de venir le voir. Il semblait vouloir discuter avec moi. »** expliqua Poe.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux sembla surpris et resta silencieux un court instant. Ses yeux se plissèrent puis il soupira, comme agacé.

 **« -Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'inviter les inconnus à lui faire la causette.**

 **-C'est ce qu'il m'a avoué hier soir.**

 **-Dans ce cas, ne lui dites rien sur votre véritable identité. Adam n'aime pas les républicains, il les fuit comme la peste. Il finira par se lasser de vous, mais en attendant : rester ce Luke et divertissez le. Et si j'apprends que vous tenter quoi que ce soit de… malvenu envers lui, je vous tuerais. Ai-je été assez clair, monsieur Dameron ?**

 **-Clair comme de l'eau de roche. »**

Alexander renifla une nouvelle fois de mépris puis partit sans rien dire de plus. Poe le regarda s'éloigner. Il ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le roux ne semblait pas apprécier que son ami s'intéresse à un étranger. Mais il l'encourageait à continuer son petit mensonge…

Poe continua à marcher dans le palais, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien inventer pour que le prince Adam ne se rende jamais compte de son mensonge. Il finit par se dire que le Luke qu'il venait de créer devait avoir des points communs avec sa vie de pilote. Il décida alors que Luke serait depuis son adolescence, orphelin – ce qui était presque vrai car Poe avait perdu ses parents à l'âge de dix ans, qu'il avait été repéré pour ses talents en mécanique et en pilotage, qu'il travaillait dans le transport de marchandises et que son employeur lui avait accordé quelques semaines de congés sur Zéphyra. _Simple mais efficace_ , se dit il alors qu'il retournait vers sa chambre, où il déjeunerait.

À midi, un serviteur vint lui apporter son plateau repas. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'excusa d'avance si le plat était tiède. Il expliqua qu'il avait prit du temps auprès du prince Adam, ce dernier avait eu besoin de son aide. Poe lui offrit un large sourire et lui dit qu'il avait prit l'habitude de manger froid. Le serviteur s'inclina. Il voulut faire demi-tour mais Poe l'appela.

 **« -Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur Adam ?**

 **-** **Sur son altesse ? Il est peu bavard, vous savez… Tout ce que je peux vous dire avec certitude, c'est qu'il semble avoir fui la fin de la guerre entre le Premier-Ordre et la Résistance. Avec monsieur Alexander, ils sont arrivés ici, il y a cinq ans maintenant. Le prince Adam était gravement blessé aux yeux. »** raconta le serviteur avant d'hésiter. **« Après cela, nous avons du tenir à l'œil s** **on altesse** **, il a tenté plusieurs fois de rejoindre le royaume de Ren… mais il a cessé, il disait parfois que la Déesse ne voulait pas encore de lui,** **qu'elle lui refusait le passage** **. Nous avons tous bien compris que son altesse semblait fuir un très lourd secret ou un passé vraiment pas enviable. Mais le prince Adam est gentil avec nous. Jamais il ne donne d'ordres, jamais il se montre mauvais ou désagréable…**

 **-Vous savez d'où il peut venir ?**

 **-Pas de la Bordure en tout cas. »**

Le serviteur s'inclina ensuite puis s'en alla. Poe mangea en silence. Le jeune homme aveugle était vraiment de plus en plus mystérieux. Pourquoi venir ici après avoir perdu la vue ? La technologie ne semblait pas très avancé ici, alors que plus au centre de la galaxie il aurait pu recevoir de meilleurs soins et retrouver la vue. Il avait fui quelque chose ou quelqu'un mais quoi ? Avait-il combattu pour le Premier-Ordre ou par la République ? Est-ce si grave au point de justifier plusieurs tentatives de suicide ? Poe repoussa son assiette et se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Devait-il fouiner pour en apprendre plus sur ce prince ou devait-il simplement apprendre à faire sa connaissance et lui laisser le temps de se confier ? c'était comme si une force invisible lui dictait l'envie de découvrir la vérité sur lui…

Après avoir mangé, Poe alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il n'avait pas sommeil mais le confort des oreillers et la douceur des draps l'attiraient. Après quelques secondes, il commença à se sentir fatigué. Il lutta contre le sommeil mais ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie de fermer les yeux. Il se sentit étrangement léger puis il eu l'impression d'être soulevé.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il se retrouva dans un endroit qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. C'était une sorte de temple très ancien mais qui était encore en très bon état de conservation. De magnifiques fleurs noires et rouges poussaient à l'intérieur de parterres soigneusement entretenus alors que plusieurs fontaines apportaient une certaine fraîcheur à l'endroit. Poe jeta quelques coups d'œils autour de lui et repéra rapidement un petit garçon brun, vêtu de la tunique des jeunes novices Jedis. L'enfant n'était pas particulièrement beau. De là où Poe se trouvait, il pouvait remarquer que malgré son épaisse tignasse noire, ses oreilles dépassaient.

L'enfant se tenait à l'entrée du bâtiment mais se mit à courir à l'intérieur quand le pilote l'aperçut. Poe décida de le suivre. Il monta deux par deux les marches en pierre. L'intérieur du temple était aussi somptueux que le jardin. Les murs en pierre et les colonnes étaient richement décorés avec des fresques. L'enfant semblait l'attendre avant de se précipiter dans une autre salle. Poe continua à le suivre et pénétra alors dans une grande salle carrée. Un magnifique trône en or se trouvait contre le pan de mur en face de Poe, alors que l'enfant avait complètement disparu.

Légèrement désorienté, Poe appela et espéra que quelqu'un se montre. Après un court moment, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un sabre laser qu'on activait et les pleures d'un enfant. Une porte apparut alors derrière le trône. Attiré par les pleures de l'enfant, Poe se précipita pour lui venir en aide. Il ne remarqua que trop tard l'étrangeté de la nouvelle pièce. Tout n'y était que ténèbres, l'endroit était tellement noir qu'on ne distinguait pas le sol des murs, ni ces derniers du plafond.

Au centre de la pièce, Poe vit avec horreur le corps inerte de Kylo Ren, transpercé par son propre sabre laser. À ses cotés, se tenait l'enfant qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Poe s'avança lentement, presque avec précaution. Le jeune garçon secouait doucement l'épaule du Chevalier de Ren et le suppliant de se réveiller et de ne pas le laisser tout seul. Poe s'accroupit près d'eux. Il effleura alors du bout des doigts le bras de l'ancien padawan. Ce dernier se transforma alors en cendres grises, qui furent balayées par un léger courant d'air. Poe eut un mouvement de recul alors que l'enfant se levait précipitamment, tout en le fixant.

 **« -Sauve-moi ! »** cria t-il alors.

Le pilote se redressa à son tour et tentant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras mais ses membres traversèrent le petit corps. Poe tenta à nouveau de toucher l'enfant mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que le vide.

 **« -Sauve-nous, Poe !**

 **-Qui es-tu, petit ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ?**

 **-Sauve-nous, tu es le seul ! Elle t'a choisi, Poe !**

 **-** **Que dois-je faire ? De qui parles-tu ? Bon sang... »** jura Poe en tentant vainement de consoler l'enfant, alors que son corps s'effaçait lentement sous ses yeux.

 **« -Aide-le… aide-nous…**

 **-Qui dois-je aider ? Dis-le moi.**

 **-** **Adam. »** lâcha le petit garçon avant de totalement disparaître.

Poe se réveilla en sursaut. Il prit quelques minutes pour retrouver une respiration normale. BB-8 bipa d'inquiétude près de lui. Le pilote se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit avant de lui expliquer qu'il avait fait un rêve très étrange. Le petit robot fit alors tomber sa tête ronde sur le coté puis il tourna sur lui-même pour sortir rapidement de la chambre. Poe se recoiffa machinalement avant de se décider à le suivre. Mais il s'arrêta net en entrant dans le salon : le grand chien noir du prince Adam se tenait assis à plein milieu de la pièce et le fixait silencieusement. L'animal plongea son regard doré dans le sien.

 **« -** **Salut, l'affreux. Comment es-tu entré ici ? Ça tombe bien, je devais aller voir ton maître… BB-8, quelle heure est-il ? »** demanda Poe, toujours immobile, se méfiant des réactions de l'animal qui semblait tout aussi terrifiant que la veille.

Le droïde bipa à nouveau, sans avoir l'air de se soucier de l'animal. Il indiqua à Poe qu'il était déjà deux heures de l'après-midi. Le pilote jura alors et se précipita dans la salle de bain, cette fois sans prêter attention au chien noir. Il se passa le visage sous l'eau puis réajusta ses vêtements. lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, le chien et BB-8 se trouvaient près de la porte d'entrée.

 **« -BB-8, désolé, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi : mais je te raconterais. Promis. »** jura Poe en ouvrant la porte.

L'animal se glissa à l'extérieur alors que le droïde bipa pour manifester sa déception. Poe soupira avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et suivre le chien. Il courut presque jusqu'à la porte du prince mais se retenu. Une fois arrivé devant, il observa le chien noir se dressait sur ses pattes arrières et ouvrit la porte d'une léger coup de patte. Poe se dit qu'il devrait faire vraiment attention à l'étrange animal tandis que la porte continuait à s'ouvrir silencieusement. Il regarda le chien entrer dans l'appartement puis releva la tête. Il eut le souffle coupé en apercevant le jeune homme aveugle, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, le visage baigné par un rayon de soleil.

Poe observa le jeune aveugle en silence. Il ne le trouvait pas particulièrement beau mais plus il le voyait, plus il lui trouvait un certain charme, fascinant et mystérieux. Le chien alla directement voir son maître, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire plein de douceur et une caresse affectueuse sur le crâne. Poe décida alors de manifester sa présence en frappant discrètement à la porte. Le prince Adam tourna la tête dans sa direction, ses pupilles blanches se posèrent sans le voir sur Poe.

 **« -Entrez. Est-ce vous, Luke ?**

 **-Oui, votre altesse. J'espère ne pas vous déranger.**

 **-Non, je profitais du soleil. Il semble faire beau aujourd'hui.**

 **-** **Oui, votre altesse. Le temps est radieux. »** annonça Poe en s'avançant. **« Voudriez-vous sortir prendre un peu l'air ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas… après, peut-être. Discutons un peu avant.**

 **-** **Bien sûr. De quoi voulez-vous discuter ? »** demanda doucement le pilote en s'asseyant en face du Prince.

 **« -Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Parlez-moi de vous, Luke.**

 **-** **Par où commencer ? Je viens de** **Coruscant** **. Mes parents étaient des employés, assez modestes. Ils sont morts quand j'étais plus jeune. J'étais ado. Un pilote de cargo m'a rapidement embauché, j'étais doué en mécanique et en pilotage. Depuis je travaille dans le transport de marchandises et mon employeur m'a accordé quelques semaines de congés sur Zéphyra. »** mentit Poe.

 **« -Zéphyra. Quel choix bien étrange… surtout pour des vacances.**

 **-Oui. Mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas déçu du voyage.**

 **-** **Beaucoup trouverait ça étrange de venir se reposer sur une planète peuplée d'hommes hermaphrodites. Êtes-vous venu ici parce que les femmes ne vous attirent pas ? »** demanda sans gêne le prince.

 **« -A vrai dire, j'ai choisi Zéphyra d'abord pour son nom. Je n'ai su la particularité de cette planète qu'après avoir embarqué. Et vous ? Le roi a parlé de vous trouver un époux convenable…**

 **-** **Mais le roi se moque de ce que je veux. »** sourit doucement le prince. **« Puisque vous avez été sincère, je dirais la vérité : je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux autres… j'ai eu une certaine éducation qui m'interdisait ce genre de loisir. Par la suite, je n'avais ni le temps ni la possibilité de le faire.**

 **-Et maintenant ?**

 **-Je suis aveugle.**

 **-** **Ne dit-on pas que l'amour est aveugle ? »** rétorqua gentiment Poe. Mais cela sembla rendre le prince nerveux.

Poe l'observa se tordre lentement les doigts puis se masser la paume gauche. Il s'excusa si ses paroles avaient été mal prises. Le prince secoua lentement la tête puis soupira.

 **« -Non, ce n'est pas vous. C'est moi.**

 **-Racontez-moi.**

 **-On se connaît à peine…**

 **-Je pourrais peut-être vous aider. »** l'incita Poe, en posant une main réconfortante sur l'un des avants-bras du prince.

 **« -Ma condition sociale m'interdisait de trop penser aux filles, et aux garçons… par la suite, on m'a appris que l'amour était une faiblesse. Pendant très longtemps, je n'ai vécu qu'avec la colère et la haine. Mais tout ça, c'est fini depuis que… Alexander m'a amené ici et que j'ai laissé mon passé derrière moi. Je crains d'avoir oublié ce qu'était une vie normale. Je ne fais confiance qu'à Alexander, je ne sors jamais… de peur qu'on me reconnaisse alors que je sais que cela est impossible. Je crois avoir oublié le sens de certains mots : aimer, amitié, bonheur, joie…**

 **-Alors vous restez ici, transformant cet appartement en tour d'ivoire où vous vous sentez protégez. Mais vous m'acceptez à vos côtés, hier et aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? »** demanda Poe.

 **« -Une personne à qui j'ai toujours obéit et donc j'ai confiance me l'a conseillé.**

 **-J'aimerais remercier cette personne, alors. Juste pour la remercier d'avoir confiance en moi.**

 **-** **Vous ne la rencontrerez jamais. Elle n'est pas comme nous.** **Disons que ce n'est pas une créature physique… je la considère comme mon mentor.** **»** expliqua doucement le prince alors que son chien commençait à s'agiter près de l'entrée.

Le prince tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui ordonna de se calmer. Mais l'animal semblait surexcité. Il tournait en rond puis s'immobiliser avant de gratter le bois du parquet avec ses longues griffes. Le prince s'agaça alors.

 **« -Kylo, cesse ! qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

 **-Vous avez appelé votre chien Kylo ?**

 **-Oui, pourquoi ?**

 **-Vous n'avez pas peur que les gens pensent qu'il s'agit d'une référence à un certain mec en noir avec un sabre laser rouge qui envoyé de la godasse ?**

 **-Kylo Ren ? »** demanda le prince, surpris.

 **« -Oui, un homme pas vraiment aimable mais qui laissera une trace dans l'Histoire. Rey, l'apprenti de Luke Skywalker, a affirmé qu'il lui avait apporté une grande aide et que c'est lui qui a finit par tuer Snoke. Il a depuis disparu même si tout le monde sait que la Chancelière Organa a tout fait pour le retrouver…**

 **-** **Parler moi de lui. Que savez-vous à son sujet ? Qu'aurait fait la Chancelière si elle l'avait retrouvé ? »** questionna le prince, soudain curieux.

 **« -Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait fait, c'était son fils après tout. Elle a finit par faire officialiser sa mort. On dit qu'elle fleurit sa tombe vide chaque semaine, en même temps que celle de son défunt mari, Han Solo. Pour ce qui est de Kylo Ren. On sait très peu de chose sur lui. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il a mal fini et pourquoi il a finalement retourner son arme contre son maître. On m'a juste dit qu'il n'était pas si mauvais et corrompu que ça. Au final, il a fait beaucoup de mal mais a trouvé une certaine rédemption avant sa disparition.**

 **-Où pensez-vous qu'il soit, s'il n'est pas mort ?**

 **-** **J'espère pour lui qu'il a trouvé la paix et qu'il a refait sa vie. On mérite tous une seconde chance. »** dit doucement Poe, en se souvenant de son rêve étrange : Ren tué par son sabre et l'enfant en pleure.

 **« -Et si le mal le rongeait encore ? s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver la paix ?**

 **-Je le plaindrais alors. Mais avec des « si », on peut réinventer la galaxie, votre altesse.**

 **-Désolé, cet homme n'est pas si différent de moi. Nous avons passé nos vis à nous battre, semant parfois la mort derrière nous, pour finalement voir notre vie tout entière s'écrouler. C'est pour cela que je l'ai nommé Kylo. Pour me rappeler la vie de ce Chevalier de Ren, qui malgré la souffrance qu'il a infligé autour de lui, a servi la Reine avec ferveur et loyauté.**

 **-** **Il a servi une Reine ? »** questionna Poe, perplexe.

 **« -Le nom de Ren fait entièrement référence à la Déesse de la Mort, reine de l'au-delà. Sur Zéphyra, les habitants ont eu un grand respect pour ses Chevaliers. Ils étaient ouvertement ses serviteurs. Ils ont étaient respectés comme les Zéphyriens respectent les serviteurs des autres divinités.**

 **-Alors les Zéphyriens ont honoré des assassins ?**

 **-Non. Ils étaient les bras armés de Ren, tout comme elle a ici des pleureurs et des chuchoteurs.**

 **-J'avoue ne rien comprendre.**

 **-Je crois qu'il faut le voir, enfin le vivre, pour y croire. Vous vouliez sortir tout à l'heure, alors sortons. »**

Poe, plus que surpris, vit alors le jeune homme aveugle se lever puis il l'imita. Le prince enfila une longue cape noire à capuche puis sortit de l'appartement. Poe le suivit, le chien noir sur ses talons. Ils descendirent le grand escalier et se dirigèrent vers la cours extérieure. Là, plusieurs calèches attendaient. Le prince s'approcha lentement de l'une d'elle et parler rapidement au cocher. Celui-ci hocha silencieusement la tête et lui ouvrit la porte. l'homme aida le prince à s'installer dans la calèche puis invita d'un signe de la main Poe a faire de même.

Poe resta silencieux le temps du trajet. Il observait le prince aveugle. Ce dernier avait l'air songeur. La calèche traversa rapidement la ville et finit par se trouver dans un petit quartier en périphérie. Poe vit alors un grand temple bâti au sommet d'une colline. Son cœur rata un battement quand il s'aperçut que ce dernier ressemblait fortement à son rêve. La calèche passa une grande grille en fer forgé puis longea des grands parterres de fleurs, des rouges mais aussi des noires.

 **« -Où allons-nous ?**

 **-Nous arrivons au temple de Ren. Plus bas, à l'arrière du temps, les habitants ont installé leur nécropole. C'est au temple que ce font toutes les cérémonies pour accompagner les défunts dans le royaume de la Déesse. Que voyez-vous, Luke ?**

 **-** **En toute franchise, je vois un endroit magnifique. c'est tellement beau. Ces fleurs. Et ces fontaines. Et les colonnes. »** déclara Poe alors que la calèche s'arrêtait devant l'entrée du temple.

Le jeune aveugle descendit gracieusement, rapidement rejoint par son chien, qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Poe l'imita et se retrouva face à l'édifice en pierre. Le prince lui prit alors la main et le tira à l'intérieur du temple. Poe lui demanda comment il connaissait aussi bien les lieux pour avoir mémoriser le nombre de marches et l'emplacement d'une pierre qui ressortait légèrement de son emplacement. Arrivé à l'intérieur, l'aveugle lui dit qu'il avait connu cet endroit lorsqu'il était plus jeune mais qu'à l'époque, les ténèbres et le chaos y régnaient.

 **« -On raconte que Ren était la plus belle des déesses. Elle avait pour rôle d'accueillir les âmes des défunts dans son royaume et de surveiller la Frontière, ligne mystique représentant l'Équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal. Mais celle-ci fut rompue par la cruauté des hommes, leur soif de pouvoir et par un homme qui réussit à déjouer la mort. Ren fut alors transformée en ombre. Les Chevaliers de Ren furent alors créer pour rétablir cet Equilibre si fragile. Ici, on dit que Kylo Ren est un héro : Snoke s'était rendu immortel et seul un puissant jedi maîtrisant le Côté Obscur pouvait se dresser contre lui… L'Équilibre est enfin rétabli. La paix règne enfin dans le royaume de Ren. Voyez ces splendeurs. La Mort n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise. Elle est juste.**

 **-Alors, vous pensez que Kylo était bon au final ?**

 **-** **Snoke pensait le contrôler mais il ne vivait que pour servir** **sa véritable** **Maîtresse. Le Suprême Leader pensait vivre éternellement, c'est pour cela qu'il a conquis la Bordure Extérieure. Mais nul ne peut échapper éternellement à son destin et à sa fin. Par ses pouvoirs, il a rompu l'Équilibre fragile. La Déesse a alors choisit des Chevaliers pour l'arrêter. Là d'où vous venez, les Chevaliers de Ren étaient des démons. Ici, ce sont des libérateurs, des héros.** **Il n'y a pas d'ombre sans lumière, Luke.** **Je ne veux pas aller plus loin mais allez, voyez par vous même ce qu** **e les Chevaliers** **ont accompli. »** lui dit le prince en lui lâchant la main.

Poe ressentit alors une curiosité l'envahir. Il s'éloigna lentement du prince et observa les alentours. Il y avait quelques habitants, fleurs à la main, qui caressaient doucement les fresques puis se dirigeaient vers une grande porte qui donnait vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Poe fit le tour de la pièce et remarqua la porte qui donnait sur la seconde salle, celle au grand trône doré. Il la poussa lentement et se glissa à l'intérieur, sans attendre le prince l'appeler, d'une voix inquiète, et son chien aboyait nerveusement. Il avait tellement envie d'en voir plus. Il voulait voir le grand trône mais surtout la pièce qui se trouvait derrière lui. Celle qui lui avait apparut si sombre...


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 5_

Poe avait toujours été d'un naturel très curieux. Pourtant, il ne fit pas attention aux personnes qui étaient dans le temple. Une envie soudaine lui avait dicté de se rendre derrière le grand trône et de se glisser dans la pièce qu'il avait vu en songe. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait vu en rêve, il n'y avait ni sol ni murs ni plafond camouflés par les ténèbres. Après s'être engouffré dans l'ouverture de la porte, il se retrouva au sommet d'un long escalier en pierre. Quelques bougies éclairaient faiblement l'endroit. Le pilote décida de descendre et voir où les marches menaient, sans entendre derrière lui, la voix lointaine du prince qui l'appelait.

Poe compta une cinquantaine de marche avant d'arriver devant une sorte de grille. Elle était faite en fer noir et était étrangement dessinait. Au milieu de la grille, Poe observa un symbole inconnu en forme de croix et de lune… il caressa doucement le fer froid puis poussa légèrement pour voir si la grille était déverrouillée. Sans un bruit, cette dernière lui laissa un passage suffisant pour avancer. Après quoi, Poe arriva dans une crypte. La pièce, tout en longueur était bien mieux éclairée grâce à une dizaine de torches fixées aux murs.

Poe s'avança silencieusement, il passa devant plusieurs grands blocs de marbres, qu'il devina être des tombes, avant de vraiment s'intéresser à elles. Il en compta sept, mais la salle pouvait en compter huit car il devina l'emplacement vide d'une scepulture. Six étaient recouvertes par leurs socles, une semblait encore vide. Toujours aussi curieux, il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles pour mieux observer les gravures et la pierre finement taillée. Sur l'une des faces de la tombe, il devina une sorte d'inscription, cachée par une épaisse couche de poussière. Il la dépoussiéra et y découvrit avec stupéfaction l'épitaphe « ci-gît un Chevalier de Ren, puisse t-il être le gardien éternel de la Frontière ». Il se releva alors et observa plus en détail le couvercle sculpté qui fermait la tombe. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il était plat et lisse mais une silhouette y était gravée. Poe caressa le couvercle pour y enlever l'épaisse poussière. L'un des compagnons de Kylo Ren apparut alors sous sa paume. Comprenant alors où il se trouvait exactement, le pilote frotta rapidement chaque tombe. Les six corps qui reposaient là n'étaient pas celui de l'ancien padawan.

 **« -Il est vivant ? Il est vivant…**

 **-Luke, revenez. Je vous en prie. »** l'appela le prince, depuis les escaliers.

 **« -Il est vivant !**

 **-Qui est vivant, Luke ? »** demanda l'aveugle, se tenant fermement au mur, les traits de son visage étaient marqués par l'inquiétude.

 **« -Kylo Ren ! Il n'est pas ici, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas mort. Si la Chancelière l'apprend, elle sera si contente. Elle recommencera les recherches et elle le retrouvera !**

 **-Non… Luke, je vous en prie. Vous devez sortir d'ici. »** le supplia le prince, qui ne semblait pas oser approcher la grille. **« Kylo Ren est parti. Il ne reviendra pas, jamais. Pitié, Luke, sortez de là. Je ne peux pas vous rejoindre…**

 **-Allons, ce n'est qu'une crypte. Venez voir par vous même, il y a une tombe vide !**

 **-Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! »** lui intima le jeune aveugle mais Poe ne l'écouta pas.

Il s'avança jusqu'au tombeau vide pour caresser le marbre froid. Le couvercle qui était censé le fermé à tout jamais était posé dessus, largement entrouvert. Poe se pencha vers l'intérieur de la tombe, attiré par un éclat argenté. Il vit alors les anciens casque et sabre du Chevalier de Ren. Il tendit la main pour les toucher quand il entendit brusquement un sifflement menaçant et les pas rapides du prince derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il vit la large silhouette de l'aveugle se glisser entre lui et le tombeau. Poe aperçut alors très rapidement deux ombres s'enlacer hors de la tombe. L'une frappa Adam alors que la seconde lui entailla légèrement le bras.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux en arrière. Légèrement sonné, Poe fut le premier à réagir. Il ne savait pas ce qui les avait attaqué mais il tira rapidement le prince en arrière pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la tombe. L'horrible chien noir accourut vers eux, ou plutôt vers son maître à qui il adressa des gémissements inquiets. Poe vit alors avec horreur que l'une des bestioles avait méchamment mordu son avant bras. Le pilote jura avant de s'approcher de l'aveugle. Son teint avait viré au gris et il semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

 **« -Votre altesse, je suis désolé ! Je n'avais pas vu ses bestioles… je vais vous sortir de là. »** dit-il en aidant le prince à se relever mais celui-ci ne semblait pas tenir sur ses jambes. **« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien…**

 **-Des vipères de nuit, Luke. Très agressives lorsqu'on les dérange dans leur nid… venimeuses aussi…**

 **-Je vais vous porter. »** décida Poe alors que le chien noir courait déjà vers les escaliers.

Après un long moment, presque interminable, Poe réussit à porter le prince aveugle jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Le cocher se précipita quasiment sur eux, expliquant qu'il les cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes. L'homme observa ensuite l'accès vers les escaliers, d'un air grave, puis se jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au prince. Poe se sentit obligé de lui parler des vipères de nuits, tandis que le prince commençait à trembler contre lui. À deux, ils portèrent le jeune aveugle jusqu'à la calèche. Poe tenta de calmer les frisons du prince alors que l'attelage partait très rapidement vers le palais.

Arrivé dans la cour, le cocher cria pour demander de l'aide et la venue d'un médecin. Presque tout le palais accourut pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Dans la précipitations, suite aux explications du cocher, les habitants ne prêtèrent pas attention à Poe et emmenèrent le prince. L'adrénaline retombant, Poe se laissa glisser hors de la calèche et remonta dans sa chambre, le chien du prince le suivit, la tête basse. La petit plaie lui brûlait légèrement la peau mais il allait bien, contrairement au jeune aveugle qui semblait très gravement atteint. Il se laissa tomber sur l'un des divans alors que le chien et BB-8 venaient se coller à ses jambes.

 **« -J'ai merdé… Si Adam ne s'en remet pas je suis mort. S'il guérit, il va me détester... »**

La tête posée sur le parquet, Kylo le chien soupira alors que le petit droïde restait silencieux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de très longues minutes avant d'entendre du bruit et des éclats de voix sur le palier. Poe se redressa alors rapidement et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Le Prince Consort et son neveux se disputaient devant la porte d'Adam.

 **« -Je vais tuer cet idiot ! Regardez ce qu'il a fait à Adam !**

 **-Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Alexander, ce n'était qu'un accident !**

 **-Je m'en moque ! Je vais l'étriper et renvoyer son corps démembré à cette putain d'Organa ! »** s'écria le jeune homme roux qui s'aperçut enfin de la présence de Poe.

Il allait s'élancer sur lui quand il fut rattrapé par deux gardes qui escortaient le roi. Ce dernier ordonna qu'on aille calmer le jeune homme ailleurs puis se tourna vers le pilote. Son regard était grave mais Poe ne perçut aucune colère. Il demanda alors comment allait le prince Adam. Ce fut un troisième homme, vêtu de blanc, qui lui répondit :

 **« -Son altesse est hors de danger mais la fièvre de la Vipère va le clouer au lit pendant plusieurs jours… Le venin létal de l'animal lui a été retiré de son organisme mais les effets secondaires mettront un petit moment à partir. Majesté, seigneur, jeune homme, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi : la nuit tombe.**

 **-Poe, vous n'avez pas été blessé ?**

 **-Juste une petite égratignure, votre altesse. »** répondit le pilote, en adressant un petit sourire au Prince Consort.

 **« -Montrez. »** ordonna précipitamment le médecin.

Poe lui tendit le bras, son éraflure avait dégonflé et commencé déjà à guérir. Les trois hommes observèrent longuement la petite plaie. Ils ne parlèrent pas mais Poe remarqua leur surprise puis leur inquiétude...enfin le médecin demanda à Poe comment il se sentait. Ce dernier répondit qu'il allait très bien. L'éraflure lui avait un peu fait mal au début mais la gêne s'était apaisée d'elle-même. Le médecin resta songeur un moment puis dit que Poe ne risquait rien, visiblement il était immunisé contre le venin. Le roi acquiesça puis le raccompagna.

 **« -Je ne comprends pas…**

 **-Les personnes réagissent différemment... La vipère ne vous a pas mordu, mais juste griffer d'un de ses crocs.**

 **-Mais Adam va vraiment bien ? Puis-je l'aider ?**

 **-Une morsure comme celle d'Adam est pleine de venin. Vous n'avez pas reçu de toxines… Pour l'aider, on pourrait soulager sa fièvre mais il nous tuerait.**

 **-Pourquoi ? »** demanda Poe.

 **« -Le second effet du venin, pour ceux qui ne sont pas Zéphyriens, est un excès de fièvre hallucinogène, qui provoque une forte libido incontrôlable. J'ai été mordu une fois. Mon époux a du satisfaire tous mes désirs pendant tout une semaine !**

 **-Mais Adam n'a pas de compagnon et il est…**

 **-Vierge. Ça oui ! »** s'exclama le Prince Consort, assez amusé. **« Oh et puis zut, il faudra bien lui faire rencontrer le loup un jour ! Si cela vous tient tant à cœur, restez auprès de lui et surveillez le. Au pire, s'il devient vraiment ingérable : attachez-le, baîllonez-le ou faites lui quelques gâteries.**

 **-Ça serait du viol ! »** s'offusqua Poe.

 **« -Il réclamera bien plus, croyez-moi. Mais bon, si cela vous choque tellement, un conseil : attachez-le quand même, sinon il filera se faire prendre par le premier venu. Et là, il finira par vous massacré de n'avoir rien fait pour sauvegarder sa dignité. La fièvre le fera totalement déliré et fera du lui un autre Adam… Sur ce, bonne nuit Poe »**

Poe observa le Prince Consort partir. Il resta là pendant plusieurs secondes sans savoir quoi faire. Devait-il aller voir Adam et veiller sur lui, malgré la fièvre et les délires dont il était sujet ? Ou devait-il repartir dans son appartement et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Des gémissement plaintifs le firent sortir de sa torpeur. Ils venaient de la chambre du prince.

 _Je dois aller l'aide, c'est de ma faute après tout._ Se dit-il alors qu'Adam recommençait à gémir.

BB-8 bipa derrière lui, il ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec son propriétaire. Pourtant, Poe ne l'écouta pas et se faufila sans un bruit chez le prince. La lumière dans la chambre était tamisée mais le pilote percevait bien le grand corps aux épaules larges, allongé sur le lit. Le prince semblait s'agiter dans son sommeil. Sans un bruit, Poe s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Le corps du prince était bouillant de fièvre. Le jeune pilote prit alors un linge qui traînait sur la table de chevet et l'humidifia dans une bassine qui était disposée pas loin. Il passa le linge devenu frais sur le front du prince et tenta de le calmer, en lui parlant d'une voix douce. Adam ouvrit lentement les yeux puis soupira en sentant les gestes doux de Poe. Le pilote lui demanda comment il se sentait. L'aveugle lui répondit qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir le corps en feu.

 **« -Je peux vous faire couler un bain, si vous le désirez.**

 **-Oui… un bain… ça me fera du bien… »** souffla le malade avant de gémir à nouveau.

Poe acquiesça avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il entra rapidement dans la salle de bain et ouvrit en grand les robinets. Il regarda la baignoire se remplir rapidement puis défit sa veste. Porter Adam et le placer dans le bain serait un sport qui déplairait fortement au cuir de cette veste. Après quoi, il retourna dans la chambre où le prince était encore allongé sur le lit. Poe le leva lentement et l'aida à marcher vers l'autre pièce. En chemin, il sentit l'une des mains d'Adam glisser le long de son dos et venir s'arrêter sur l'une de ses fesses. Il rougit comme une adolescente.

 **« -Je suis sûr que tu as un joli cul, Luke…**

 **-Votre altesse, reprenez-vous. »** le supplia Poe en arrivant près de la baignoire. **« Allez, déshabillez-vous. »**

Mais son espoir de toucher le corps du prince que pour le strict minimum s'envola lorsqu'il le lâcha et qu'il le vit tanguer dangereusement. Heureusement, une petite chaise se trouvait dans la pièce et Poe arriva à le faire s'asseoir dessus. Il déglutit avant de l'aider à enlever sa tunique. Poe s'arrêta un instant en découvrant le corps du prince. Sa peau blanche et laiteuse était à de nombreux endroits meurtrie par d'anciennes cicatrices. Il y avait des cicatrices assez petits et presque invisibles mais aussi une à l'épaule et une second bien plus importante sur le flanc. Poe ne pu s'empêcher de les effleurer. Adam frissonna à son contact mais ne dit rien. Poe s'agenouilla ensuite devant lui et lui enleva chaussures et chaussettes.

Arriva le moment délicat du pantalon et du boxer. Retrouvant un peu ses forces, Adam se leva et tenu fermement le dossier de la chaise alors que Poe défit les boutons de son pantalon. Le pilote se retrouva alors face à une touffe de poils bruns et épais. Réalisant que le prince ne portait aucun sous-vêtement, Poe voulut détourner le regard en faisant glisser le tissu vers le bas mais il resta omnibulé par le sexe qui se découvrait peu à peu. Dire que le prince était bien membré était un euphémisme. Son sexe était d'une longueur plus que convenable mais surtout, il était épais. Le genre de pénis que Poe appréciait réellement. Et encore, là, il était au repos.

Poe remercia le ciel que ce ne fut pas le contraire puis il se releva. Il guida le prince jusqu'à la baignoire. Tout comme celle qui se trouvait dans l'appartement de Poe, celle-ci était assez grande pour accueillir plusieurs personnes à la fois. Adam se laissa glisser dans l'eau. Trop d'ailleurs car il entra entièrement dans l'eau, sa tête passant rapidement sous la surface. Paniqué, Poe le rattrapa et le sortit à moitié de l'eau, s'éclaboussant et en trempant ses habits. Il jura alors.

 **« -Luke, que ce passe t-il ?**

 **-Je suis trempé.**

 **-Venez… venez me rejoindre.**

 **-Ça ne serait pas convenable…**

 **-Pitié. »** murmura l'aveugle en faisant une petite moue enfantine.

Poe soupira et céda. Il savait que ça risquait de mal finir mais il n'arrivait pas à résister au jeune prince. Il ressentait le besoin d'être à ses côtés et de lui rendre ce bonheur qui semblait tant l'avoir oublié. Il se déshabilla rapidement, prenant soin de garder son boxer noir. Puis il se glissa à son tour dans l'eau bien chaude. Adam tenta de bouger dans la baignoire mais il le retient en venant se caler contre lui.

 _Au moins, comme ça, il ne coulera plus._ Se dit Poe.

 **« -Luke ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Pouvez-vous passer l'éponge dans mon dos ? »** demanda lentement le prince.

Le pilote accepta et attrapa l'éponge naturelle qui se trouvait sur un coin de la baignoire. Il y fit couler un peu de savon crémeux puis l'humidifia pour la rendre plus tiède. Sans un mot, il la fit ensuite glisser sur les épaules du prince. Celui-ci gémit de contentement. Poe prit bien soin de passer l'éponge sur toute la partie émergée qui s'offrait à lui. Puis il sentit le prince se penchait en arrière pour caler son dos contre la poitrine du pilote.

 **« -Vous êtes doux avec moi…**

 **-J'essaye de ne pas vous blesser. »** dit Poe, en sentant une lente chaleur envahir le creux de ses reins alors que la main du prince venait attraper la sienne.

Avant même qu'il finisse son geste, Poe su ce que le prince allait faire : glisser leurs mains sur son torse imberbe. Ses doigts caressèrent alors la peau douce et humide de l'aveugle. Il sentit le cœur de ce dernier battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Son propre rythme cardiaque accéléra quand il sentit la main du prince obliger la sienne à descendre encore. Elle passa lentement sur ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés puis glissèrent sur son nombril creux. Poe se figea alors, il ne voulait pas aller plus bas. C'était trop rapide. Trop récent entre eux. D'accord, le pilote ne pouvait pas nier la beauté du corps princier qui s'offrait à lui mais ils se connaissaient à peine… D'ailleurs, à part ce venin, comment savoir si le prince le désirait vraiment ?

 **« -Luke… s'il te plaît…**

 **-Votre altesse, c'est le venin qui vous fait parler.**

 **-Non… non… caresse-moi… je t'en prie… fais-le... »** supplia le prince en se tortillant contre lui, faisant monter son désir. **« Je la sens dans mon dos… tu aimes ça… je te veux, toi… Luke... »**

Poe se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait nier que son sexe gonflait de plus en plus au contact du corps du prince. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui, c'était juste une attirance qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer un instant, alors que le bassin du prince frottait sensuellement sur son érection de plus en plus dure. Son corps ne lui répondait plus et sa main finit par glisser d'elle-même vers le bas. Ses doigts passèrent sur le pubis du prince et allèrent à la rencontre de l'érection imposante.

Poe l'attrapa doucement et se mit à la caresser du bout des doigts, très lentement. Il sentit le dos du prince se cambrer et il l'entendit hoqueter. Le pilote ne pu résister à sourire. Il imaginait très bien le prince devenir plus tard un excellent amant, son corps réagissait parfaitement. Après quelques instants, Poe le prit totalement entre sa paume et ses doigts. Adam soupira de plaisir tout en jetant sa tête vers l'arrière, contre l'épaule de Poe. Le prince se mit à haleter et à bouger son bassin quand il entama de longs vas et viens autour de sa verge dressée. Poe fit glisser son autre main pour passer son bras autour du ventre du prince. Par ce geste, il n'arrêta pas les mouvements du bassin princier contre sa propre érection mais accentua la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle. Commençant également à prendre du plaisir dans cette situation, Poe accéléra ses mouvements et resserra sa prise.

Le prince fut le premier à jouir mais il donna plusieurs coups de bassin puissants contre le sexe du pilote. Poe finit lui aussi par venir, il mordit doucement l'épaule du prince alors qu'il sentait sa semence se répandre à travers le tissu de son boxer et dans le bain, dont l'eau était devenue froide. Après avoir repris ses esprits, Poe aida le prince à sortir de la baignoire et le mena dans la douche, où il le rinça soigneusement. Après quoi, il lui enfila un grand peignoir et le remit au lit. A peine sa tête fut-elle posée sur l'oreiller que le prince s'endormit sans un mot.

Il battit des cils pour s'habituer à la lumière. C'était bien le seul endroit où ses yeux revoyaient de nouveau. Il prit son temps pour s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce, tout en se rappelant ses premières visites lorsqu'il était enfant. Tout y était sombre, froid et inhospitalier alors que désormais, les murs étaient clairs, la lumière rentrait à nouveau dans le temple et tout semblait être en ordre. Il ne pu qu'esquisser un sourire, tout en se disant qu'au fond, tout était grâce à lui. l'Équilibre était à nouveau restauré et la Frontière plus stable. Il s'avança, pieds nus sur le sol en pierre, simplement vêtu de son peignoir.

La Déesse se tenait un peu plus loin, assise près d'une des fontaines. Autrefois, elle n'était qu'une ombre sinistre qui aurait fait fuir de nombreuses personnes. Mais il lui avait rendu sa beauté mystique. La noirceur de sa robe était accentuée par sa peau laiteuse et le blanc de ses cheveux. Ils n'étaient pas de ce blanc vieilli et terne. Non, il était comme la neige immaculée. Alors qu'il arrivait auprès d'elle, ses grands yeux gris se posèrent sur lui. La Déesse sourit gentiment puis l'invita à venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Il obéit silencieusement, il ne parlait jamais le premier.

 **« -Il y a bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas convoqué ici. Je suis désolée pour les vipères.**

 **-Le médecin du roi a ôté toutes les toxines de mon organisme.**

 **-Mais il y a les effets secondaires.**

 **-Déesse, les vipères ne couvent jamais dans des lieux aussi humides et obscurs. »** dit-il, avec une pointe d'interrogation dans la voix. La Déesse rit doucement avant de lui adressé un sourire franc :

 **« -Non. Nous les avons mises là. Ton ami devait se faire attaquer.**

 **-Il n'est pas tombé malade, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Un Zéphurien ne craint pas leur venin.**

 **-Mais Luke n'est pas d'ici…**

 **-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne nais pas quelque part que tu n'as pas du sang qui coule dans tes veines, mon enfant. »** expliqua la Déesse.

 **« -Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? quelqu'un apprendra qu'il est un Zéphyrien… je ne vous comprends pas, ma dame. Pourquoi m'avez-vous conseiller de le laisser m'approcher ? Pourquoi avoir mis ces vipères dans ma tombe ?**

 **-Mon pauvre ami, tu es toujours long à comprendre pourquoi je tire telle ficelle et non une autre. »** s'amusa la Déesse. **« Depuis cinq ans, tu vis comme un simple mortel. Tu as refusé de nombreuses propositions de mes frères et sœurs, me restant toujours fidèle. Tu vis dans le remord et les regrets de ton passé. Il était temps que je te récompense pour ta loyauté.**

 **-Luke est cette récompense ? j'ai été mordu à sa place, voyez donc ce que mon corps et mon esprit tourmenté lui réclament. Il me sait vierge, ça sera comme du viol pour lui...**

 **-Voyons, mon Chevalier. Le plaisir de la chaire est tout naturel. Il fallait bien qu'un jour, tu le connaisse. Le roi te cherche un époux. J'ai préféré te jeté dans les bras de ce garçon que de laisser ce vieux fou te choisir un homme irrespectueux… mais détrompe toi, Luke n'est pas un cadeau. Son âme est aussi complexe que la tienne. Ce Luke a autant de secrets que toi. Un jour, tu te retrouvera face à la vérité et tu devras faire un choix : continuer dans les ténèbres ou reprendre le chemin de la Lumière. Choisir de préserver Adam ou de retrouver ce que tu as été.**

 **-Je ne redeviendrais jamais celui que j'étais, Déesse. Je suis aveugle et tu m'as enlevé la Force qui coulait dans mes veines.**

 **-Les mortels font ce qu'ils appellent des « progrès » et ce que je prends, je peux le rendre. »** annonça sérieusement la Déesse.

Elle se leva ensuite et embrassa le front de son ancien Chevalier. Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena à l'entrée de son temple. Au loin, il pouvait voir la Frontière et ses anciens frères qui la veillaient pour l'éternité. Il observa avec la divinité les terres qui s'étendaient sous leurs yeux. Puis celle qui fut longtemps une ombre tourna son magnifique visage vers lui.

 **« -Tu es mon pantin. Je tire les ficelles mais je ne peux pas influencer directement tes émotions et tes sentiments. Agit avec lui comme le dicte ton instinct, ne cherche pas la complication entre vous. Ne lutte pas pour refouler ce qu'il déclenche au plus profond de toi. Ce sont les seuls conseils que je peux t'offrir. Ta vie sera longue, Chevalier. Fais donc en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas aussi faite de solitude. »**

Il hocha lentement la tête puis se sentit repartir dans le monde des vivants.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 6_

Trois jours étaient passés depuis qu'une vipère de Nuit avait mordu le bras du prince. Après l'épisode du bain, Poe avait préféré l'attacher et attendre que ses crises passent. Mais les crises du prince étaient de plus en plus violentes. Le roi et le Prince Consort passèrent leur rendre visite. Ils lui expliquèrent que, malheureusement, les crises continueraient à s'intensifier si rien n'était fait pour les soulager. Mais Poe refusa de toucher une nouvelle fois le prince aveugle. Le roi parut contrarier à cette annonce mais il finit par déclarer qu'il trouverait une solution à leur problème. Poe ressentit à ce moment là, une sorte d'agacement. En réalité, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un pose la main sur le prince et fasse ce qu'il avait lui-même fait le premier soir. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que les deux membres de la famille royale partent puis s'assit près du prince malade.

Les pieds et les mains attachés aux quatre coins de son lit, Adam était très pâle. Il respirait avec difficulté et sa sueur perlait son front. Il avait également perdu l'appétit, ce qui inquiétait vraiment Poe. Ce dernier soupira avant de passer un linge humide sur le front du prince. Celui-ci gémit doucement avant de réclamer un bain. Poe sourit en lui caressant délicatement le bras, avant de lui dire qu'il devait se reposer.

 **« -Luke… s'il vous plaît…**

 **-Je regrette, Adam. J'ai aussi besoin de repos.**

 **-Ne me laissez pas…**

 **-Kylo saura où me trouver si vous avez besoin. »** affirma Poe avant de déposer un baiser chaste et innocent sur le front du prince.

Le prince eut alors un petit sourire enfantin avant de replonger dans son sommeil. Poe ajusta les couvertures sur lui puis sortit de la chambre. Il alla rejoindre BB-8 dans ses appartements. Le petit droïde bipa gaiement en le voyant. En trois jours, Poe n'était quasiment pas revenu dans ses appartements : la surveillance du prince lui prenait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Après une douche rapide, le pilote s'affala sur l'un des divans et finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Il refit alors un autre rêve étrange. Le palais était plongé dans l'obscurité nocturne mais des cris de douleurs raisonnaient dans chaque couloirs. Perdu au pied de l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, Poe croisa plusieurs prêtres vêtus de noirs. Deux d'entre eux portaient deux petites caisses en bois et se hâtaient de quitter le palais, alors que les cris semblaient venir de l'étage. Sans réfléchir, Poe monta les marches quatre par quatre. La porte de l'appartement du prince Adam était grande ouverte et une vive lumière s'y échappait.

Poe s'engouffra à l'intérieur et remarqua immédiatement plusieurs médecins, le roi, son fils et son époux. En s'avançant un peu plus, il aperçut Alexander qui tenait fermement le prince Adam, allongé sur le lit. c'était lui qui hurlait de douleur. Vêtu de noir, il se tordait dans tous les sens, la peau autour de ses yeux semblait brûlée. Horrifié par ce qu'il voyait, Poe mit une main devant sa bouche mais il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

 **« -Faites quelque chose, bon sang ! Il souffre !**

 **-Monsieur, les blessures causaient par les sabres lasers sont très graves. Notre médecine ne peut rien faire que de soulager sa douleur.**

 **-Et ses yeux ?! »** cria Alexander. **« Il ne peut pas devenir aveugle ! Faites quelque chose !**

 **-La brûlure du sabre a infecté ses rétines. Seule la médecine républicaine peut les sauver. »** expliqua le médecin, avant que le Prince Consort ne prenne la parole :

 **« -Tu aurais du le laisser là-bas… ils auraient pu se montrer clément avec lui…**

 **-Non, je les ai vu. Les troupes de la Républiques ont massacré les survivants. Les troopers se rendaient par dizaines et se faisaient immédiatement tuer. La République ne veut plus d'un second Empire ou d'un nouveau Premier-Ordre. Elle veut la suprématie. Nous devions partir !**

 **-Les médecins soulageront ton ami. Vous resterez ici le temps qu'il faudra… Pour lson apprenti, nous lui trouverons également un abris, n'est-ce pas, majesté ?**

 **-En effet, vous aurez l'asile tant qu'il vous plaira. Maintenant, laissons les médecins prodiguer leur soin à ce soldat. Allons, sortons. »** ordonna le roi en faisant signe aux autres de sortir.

Le Prince Consort fut le dernier à bouger, alors que les médecins s'agitaient autour du blessé. Il resta silencieux un court moment puis se tourna vers son neveux. Ce dernier avait les cheveux beaucoup moins long que dans la réalité. Le prince demanda alors comment ils devaient les appeler, lui et son ami.

 **« -Utilisons mon deuxième prénom, Alexander. Quant à… quant à mon ami, appelez-le Adam. Personne ne doit savoir que nous avions les… reliques que les prêtres ont emmené.**

 **-Les prêtres se tairont. Tous seront inhumés dans la crypte cette nuit.**

 **-Pas tous, mon oncle.**

 **-Non, c'est vrai. Repose-toi un peu. »** dit le Prince Consort avant de partir à son tour.

Alexander soupira avant de venir s'asseoir près du lit d'Adam. Poe l'observa alors pleurer silencieusement alors que les médecins finissaient les soins. Le prince était devenu beaucoup plus calme, ses yeux blancs fixaient le plafond. Alexander attendit que les médecins quittent la pièce pour s'avancer un peu plus et se pencher vers son ami. Il lui prit doucement la main avant de prendre la parole.

 **« -Nous sommes sur Zéphyra. Mon oncle est l'époux du prince héritier, nous sommes à l'abri.**

 **-Nous serons à l'abri nulle part. Elle me cherchera…**

 **-Zéphyra est hors de portée du Sénat. Écoute-moi, attentivement. Je suis Alexander, neveu du Prince Consort. Nous sommes amis depuis l'adolescence. Tu es Adam. Tu as fuit tes parents. Tu es un guerrier, c'est comme ça que tu as reçu toutes ces blessures. Tu entends ?**

 **-Je suis Adam... »** répéta lentement le prince.

 **« -On s'en sortira, j'en fais le serment. Rien ni personne ne nous menacera, je les détruirais avant.**

 **-Ne m'abandonne pas…**

 **-Jamais, je serais toujours près de toi. »** promit Alexander.

Poe se réveilla en entendant des aboiements. Il se leva précipitamment, à la recherche de Kylo. Mais il ne le trouva pas dans son appartement. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se précipita immédiatement hors de la pièce. La porte de l'appartement d'Adam était fermé à clef, Kylo grattait derrière elle. Poe ne réfléchit pas. Il lui fallut trois tentatives avant de réussir à défoncer la porte. Quand il arriva dans la chambre du prince, il se figea. Deux inconnus avaient détaché Adam et se frottaient sensuellement contre lui, leurs corps à moitié nus.

 **« -Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ?!**

 **-Le roi nous envoie guérir son altesse.**

 **-Il nous a promit une belle somme d'argent pour le plaisir de son altesse.**

 **-Dégagez d'ici ! Fichez-le camp, bordel ! »** s'énerva Poe en les attrapant par le bras et en les tirant hors du lit.

Les deux hommes protestèrent mais finirent par prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous en voyant la fureur du pilote. Poe se retrouva rapidement seul avec le prince. Ce dernier était nu et visiblement bien excité par les caresses des deux prostitués. Assis sur le lit, il se pencha en avant et se mit à marcher à quatre pattes vers Poe. Il sortit du lit et alla se placer juste en face du pilote. Ses longs doigts effleurèrent le visage de Poe, qui le laissa faire, tout en se mordant la lèvre.

 **« -Pourquoi tu les as chassé ?**

 **-Ils n'avaient rien à faire ici.**

 **-Ils voulaient me faire du bien.**

 **-Ils allaient abuser de vous. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal.**

 **-L'étais-je lorsque tu m'as masturbé dans la baignoire ? »** questionna Adam.

 **« -Ce n'est pas pareil… j'essayais de vous aider.**

 **-Alors aide-moi… fais ce qu'ils voulaient me faire… »** murmura le prince avant de plonger ses lèvres dans le cou de Poe.

Le premier baiser sur sa peau fut comme un électrochoc. Poe frissonna alors que les mains du prince se faisaient baladeuses. Mais rapidement, elles allèrent droit au but en venant caresser l'entrejambe du pilote. Poe n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il s'était promis de ne plus poser la main sur Adam mais ses caresses étaient de véritables délices, qu'il quémanderait encore volontiers. Il sentit alors la langue du prince roulait contre son oreille puis ses dents lui mordre doucement le lobe. Se sentant de plus en plus étroit dans son pantalon, Poe étouffa un juron qui fit rire le prince. Puis se dernier réussit à faire glisser la veste du pilote sur le sol. Poe poussa alors le prince pour le faire basculer sur le lit, dos contre les draps soyeux. Poe enleva rapidement son tee-shirt puis se jeta, à genoux, entre les cuisses musclés d'Adam. Celui-ci entendit le mouvement du pilote et rit d'amusement, tout en écartant un peu plus les jambes.

La vision qu'il offrit alors à Poe coupa le souffle de ce dernier. Le prince s'offrait totalement à lui. Le visage à quelques centimètres des cuisses d'Adam, Poe ne réfléchit pas et fondit sur son intimité. d'un geste rapidement, il embrassa puis prit à pleine bouche l'une de ses testicules. Adam cria de plaisir et bougea lentement son bassin pour demander silencieusement d'autres caresses. Les mains de Poe se posèrent sur chacune de ses cuisses pour les maintenir ouvertes puis il lécha de tout son long le pénis tendu et vibrant du prince.

 **« -Oui… s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît... »**

La voix haletante du prince fit sourire le pilote alors qu'il le prenait en bouche. Le sexe d'Adam était si épais que Poe eut des difficultés à le prendre totalement en bouche mais il frissonna de plaisir en le gouttant. Commençant sa suçon, Poe sentit les doigts d'Adam s'emmêlaient des ses mèches brunes, tout en le laissant maître du rythme qu'il imposait. Poe s'appliqua longuement autour de la verge du prince alors que son regard fixait son tour et son visage se soulevaient de plaisir.

Après de longues minutes, Poe abandonna son œuvre et se recula. Adam poussa un gémissement plaintif et tenta de se redresser mais le pilote lui demanda de rester allongé et de lui laisser quelques minutes. Le prince finit par obéir quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique que faisaient des vêtements qu'on enlevait à la hâte et qu'on jetait négligemment au sol. Une fois nu, Poe alla rapidement dans la salle de bain et attrapa le premier flacon d'huile qu'il trouva. Il retourna tout aussi vite dans la chambre, où il monta sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon sur le ventre d'Adam. Ce dernier se tortilla sous lui mais Poe lui demanda de se montrer un peu plus patient. Le prince ronchonna avant de se taire brusquement quand il sentit un liquide coulait sur l'une de ses mains. L'instant suivant, Poe faisait glisser cette même main entre ses fesses. Les doigts huilés et inexpérimentés du prince vinrent alors à la rencontre de son antre. Poe tenta de retenir un gémissement mais en vain.

Une première phalange le pénétra. Il fondit dans le cou d'Adam, pour le mordre la peau. Le prince grogna et introduit un second doigt. Poe hoqueta, son amant était un peu brusque mais ses doigts trouvèrent d'eux-même l'endroit le plus érogène de son intimité. Le comprenant, Adam les bougea lentement. D'abord des petits mouvements de ciseaux, puis il les plia légèrement avant de recommencer. Sous le divin supplice, Poe se redressa sur les genoux et cambra son dos. Après plusieurs minutes de torture, il reprit ses esprits et attrapa le flacon d'huile. Il le versa rapidement sur la verge tendu qui vibrait contre sa cuisse. Poe l'attrapa ensuite et le plaça délicatement contre l'entrée de son intimité. Les yeux du prince s'écarquillèrent quand Poe se laissa lentement glisser. L'application abondante de l'huile l'aida à se laisser aller. Le sexe du prince était bien plus épais qu'il ne l'avait imaginé mais cela lui prodigua de plus grandes sensations qu'il ne l'avait espérer.

Après un moment d'adaptation, Poe attrapa les poignets d'Adam et vint placer ses mains sur ses hanches alors que son bassin commençait de lents vas et viens. Le prince se laissa faire puis fit glisser ses mains sur le torse et le ventre de Poe. Il le caressa longuement, aussi lentement que le rythme des allers-retours de son sexe. Puis Poe murmura, le supplia de le toucher. Il obéit sans un mot. Prenant fermement le sexe qui se dressait contre son ventre. Et alors que Poe accélérer les mouvements de son bassin, Adam synchronisa le rythme de ses caresses avec ces derniers. Pris dans un déluge de plaisir, Poe ne se retient plus et perdit le contrôle. À plusieurs reprises, il sentit le sexe du prince buter contre sa prostate. A plusieurs reprises, il hurla de plaisir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente exploser entre les doigts d'Adam.

Le prince jouit peu de temps après, dans un long râle. Exténué, Poe se laissa glisser à ses côtés, sa tête se calant sur l'épaule d'Adam. Cette nuit-là, ils refirent l'amour à de nombreuses reprises. Une énergie nouvelle sembla prendre possession du corps d'Adam, le rendant affamé du corps offert de Poe. Ayant trouvé un amant de choix, car plus ils le faisaient et plus le prince semblait s'aguerrir, le pilote se laissa prendre dans la salle de bain – le dos contre le mur et les jambes enroulées autour du bassin d'Adam, sur la table du salon – allongé sur le dos, les chevilles posées sur les épaules du prince, dans la baignoire – les mains agrippées aux rebords alors qu'Adam se tenait fermement derrière lui.

Les deux jours suivants se ressemblèrent. Pour faire manger le prince et lui redonner des forces, Poe dû faire preuves d'ingéniosité. Les aliments semblèrent alors devenir encore plus appétissants lorsqu'ils étaient posés sur certaines parties dénudées de son anatomie. Le pilote avait finit par perdre tous les jolis principes qu'il s'était fixé concernant sa relation avec le prince. Il ne voulant plus quitter ses draps, il ne souhaitait plus découvrir son passé tumultueux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était apprécier les mains du prince sur son corps, sentir son sexe imposant se glisser en lui, l'entendre prendre du plaisir, se réchauffer dans ses bras et se faire plaquer sous le poids de son corps parfait.

Et puis vint la cinquième nuit, où Adam s'endormit profondément alors que la langue de Poe s'activait sur son membre durci. Surpris, le pilote lui caressa le front et remarqua que la fièvre avait entièrement disparue. Rassuré, Poe lui caressa les cheveux et le recouvrit avec le drap.

 **« -Bonne nuit, mon prince. »** murmura t-il avant de retourner dans ses appartements.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 7_

Il avait un peu froid et remonta instinctivement le draps sur ses épaules nues. Il venait de passer cinq jours hors du commun… presque cinq jours de luxure inoubliable avec un amant plus que surprenant. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il repensait aux derniers jours passés avec lui. Se remémorer tout cela eut alors un effet sur son corps, et surtout sur son entrejambe qui s'éveilla rapidement. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer sa verge tendue puis il se tourna dans le lit et chercha à tâtons la chaleur qui lui manquait. Mais le lit était vide et les draps à ses côtés étaient froids.

Il se leva alors brusquement et sortit du lit, avant de l'appeler plusieurs fois. N'entendant aucune réponse, il sortit de sa chambre et traversa le salon. Il l'appela à nouveau mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il entendit alors le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se tourna vers l'unique accès à ses appartements.

 **« -Luke?**

 **-Non… ce n'est que moi… mais si j'avais su que te baiser te donnerait un tel sourire, j'aurais fait venir dans ta chambre des Vipères de nuit depuis longtemps.**

 **-Alex… nous n'avons pas « baiser ».**

 **-Ah oui, je te rappelle que tu avais ce maudit venin en toi. Qu'il a chassé les courtisans du roi de ton lit et qu'il est resté à tes côtés cinq jours durant… il t'a baisé et en beauté si j'en crois mes oreilles qui t'ont bien entendu crier de plaisir. »** rétorqua Alexander en jetant contre la poitrine d'Adam de quoi cacher sa nudité. **« Je pensais t'avoir dit de te méfier de lui. Il n'est pas d'ici et pourrait profiter de toi. Et s'il te manipulait ? Souviens toi qu'on ne peux pas se permettre le moindre faux pas.**

 **-Alexander, arrête un peu. Tu étais le premier à me dire que je devais aller de l'avant. Ça fait cinq ans. Tu m'as demandé de vivre, alors voilà, je vis. Luke est un bon garçon, il fait attention à moi…**

 **-Tu parles comme une gamine amoureuse. Que sais-tu de lui ? Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que tu le connais et tu le laisses t'enculer comme si tu l'avais attendu toute ta vie.**

 **-Peut-être que je l'attendais sans le savoir. »** répondit le prince. **« Je ne sais plus ce qu'est l'amour, Alex. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'il me le réapprenne. Tu parles de lui comme si tu savais quelque chose à son sujet. Parle donc. Qui y a t-il de si grave ? Est-il laid ? Je l'aurais remarqué en touchant son visage. A t-il le peau verte ? Cela m'est égale. Un œil qui dit merde à l'autre ? Je suis aveugle...**

 **-J'ai peur qu'il ne dise pas tout sur lui et que tu en souffres lorsque tu t'en rendras compte. Tu sais bien ce qu'a dit le roi, la République cherche à annexer la Bordure Extérieure. Ils enverront un émissaire ici.**

 **-Mais personne ne connaît mon visage, à part la fille et le traître. Et ils ne seront pas envoyés ici.**

 **-Et si c'était le pilote qui venait ? »** demanda le roux.

Adam ouvrit et referma immédiatement la bouche. Il s'assit lentement sur l'un des divans et attendit que son ami le rejoigne. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité. Mais cela ne changeait rien, le pilote ne l'avait jamais vu sans son masque. Il resterait à ses yeux un homme aveugle. Mais si c'était le cas, Alexander devrait faire bien plus attention à lui. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé et il avait pris un peu de poids mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

 **« -Pourquoi le pilote viendrait ici ? Ma Mère n'est pas assez folle pour s'éloigner de son petit préféré.**

 **-Tu l'as épargné à de nombreuses reprises. Je t'avais dit de le tuer mais tu n'as fait qu'à ta tête.**

 **-De quoi as-tu peur exactement, Armi ? Tout ça c'est du passé, maintenant je reprend goût à la vie. Pourquoi Luke attire autant ta méfiance ?**

 **-Je suis convaincu qu'il ne te dit pas tout, Ben. Regarde, il a était aussi mordu par la vipère. Plus légèrement que toi mais mon oncle a vu la plaie. Il aurait dû tomber malade. Mais au lieu de ça, il a profité de ta fièvre pour te culbuter. »** lâcha le rouquin avant de s'apercevoir que son ami était devenu blême.

Le sang du prince venait de se glacer dans ses veines alors qu'il se souvenait soudain d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec la Déesse. « Un Zéphurien ne craint pas leur venin ». Elle lui avait révélé un secret concernant Luke mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Luke lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas d'ici, ça lui avait suffit… Alexander le secoua légèrement pour le tirer de ses pensées.

 **« -Qui y a t-il ? Dit le moi.**

 **-C'est un zéphyrien. Luke est un zéphyrien.**

 **-Ça expliquerait son immunité contre le venin.**

 **-Tu ne comprends pas… il ne m'a pas culbuté… C'était moi. C'est lui qui était…**

 **-Dis moi que tu éjaculais sur ses fesses ou sur son ventre, même dans sa bouche mais pas que…**

 **-Je me souviens de tout et non, c'était à chaque fois en lui. »** répondit Adam, médusé.

L'aveugle entendit son ami grogner de mécontentement puis se lever. Adam ne dit rien alors qu'Alexander faisait les cent pas devant lui. Le roux savait que des deux, il était celui qui réfléchissait le mieux à toutes les options et ne perdait jamais son sang-froid face à un problème. À chaque problème, il trouvait toujours une solution. Mais là, ils étaient vraiment face à un dilemme. Lui savait, lui avait bien compris le danger d'un rapprochement entre les deux bruns. Mais il avait été stupide de croire que tout irait bien et de pousser le pilote à continuer son petit manège. Après Plusieurs minutes de réflexion, il ne trouva qu'une seule et unique solution pour préserver son ami et se débarrasser du problème. Décidé, il s'agenouilla près de son ami et lui prit doucement les mains. Les yeux blancs d'Adam fixèrent le vide entre eux.

 **« -Tu ne vas pas aimer mon idée mais c'est la seule possible.**

 **-Qu'as-tu en tête ? Je t'en prie, ne fais pas de mal à Luke.**

 **-Non, non. Écoute. J'ai entendu que l'émissaire serait bien là. Personne ne sait encore qui s'est mais il approche. Nous irons tous les deux au pavillon de chasse du roi, nous cacher quelques jours.**

 **-Et Luke ?**

 **-Je n'ose pas imaginer le nombre de fois où tu l'as… bref, s'il est un zéphyrien, il a de fortes chances pour que tu l'ai engrossé. Même si tu n'es plus le même qu'avant, qui nous dit que l'avorton n'aura pas les mêmes dons que toi ? Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais nous devons effacer toute preuve de ta présence ici.**

 **-Tu veux tuer Luke? »** s'écria le prince, choqué.

 **« -Non, il y a une potion qui rend les zéphyriens malades et qui les nettoie, à l'intérieur... Il ne saura rien, tu seras loin et il finira par partir d'ici.**

 **-Est-ce le seul choix que nous avons ?**

 **-J'en ai bien peur. Commence à préparer tes valises, je m'occupe de cette potion. Nous partons le plus rapidement possible. »**

Adam entendit Alexander se relever et quitter la pièce. Des larmes silencieuses vinrent alors inondés ses yeux et ruisseler sur ses joues. Il resta là pendant de longues minutes. Le sort s'acharnait encore une fois sur lui. Elle lui avait eu de belles paroles, pleines de douceurs pour son âme. Mais ce qu'elle venait de lui tendre, la vie le lui reprenait. Il avait cru que le cauchemar prendrait fin avec l'arrivée de Luke dans sa vie. Mais voilà, qu'il devait fuir et l'abandonner. Adam laissa échapper un sanglot avant de fondre en larme dans son salon.

Poe frappa doucement à la porte mais n'entendit aucune réponse. Il retoqua une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort. Son cœur se serra immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit la voix étouffée du prince annoncer qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le ressentait. La voix d'Adam n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il décida d'actionner la poignet. Le verrou n'était pas enclenché. Il poussa alors la porte et entra dans le salon. La pièce, d'habitude si bien rangée et propre, avait été mise sans dessus dessous. Le prince se trouva assis contre l'un des murs. À moitié nu, simplement vêtu d'une longue tunique. Poe se précipita vers lui, inquiet.

 **« -Adam ? Que c'est-il passé ? Êtes-vous blessé ?**

 **-Non… non…. Peut-être…**

 **-Qui a fait cela ?**

 **-Moi. J'ai tellement mal, Luke.**

 **-Que vous arrive t-il ? »** questionna Poe en le prenant doucement dans ses bras.

L'aveugle ravala un sanglot avant de se blottir contre le torse chaud et accueillant qui semblait vouloir le protéger du monde. Après un moment, le prince fit glisser ses mains sous le tissu qui recouvrait la peau du pilote. Poe se mordit les lèvres alors que les longs doigts parcouraient le haut de ses fesses.

 **« -J'ai appris une bien triste nouvelle. Alexander et moi devons bientôt partir. Mais je ne veux pas vous laisser. Pas après ce qui s'est passé...**

 **-Adam… votre altesse… je suis désolé, vous étiez si malade à cause du venin… quelqu'un devait vous soulager.**

 **-Et tu l'as fait, Luke. Tu as soulagé ma fièvre mais aussi mon âme. »** chuchota le prince contre l'oreille de Poe, avant de la mordre délicatement. **« J'ai aimé chaque instant passé dans tes bras. Je tuerais pour avoir encore ce plaisir.**

 **-Adam…**

 **-Je ne suis pas amoureux, mais ça fait si mal de savoir que je dois te laisser. J'ai froid sans toi. En une semaine, tu as rempli ma vie.**

 **-Alors ne pars pas. »** suggéra Poe, en caressant doucement le bras ventre du prince. « Reste ici.

 **-Je ne peux pas… je suis tellement désolé… je pensais… j'avais espérer qu'on pourrait… qu'on aurait pu s'aimer. »**

Poe se figea un moment et son cœur rata quelques battements. Le prince ne lui en voulait pas pour ces cinq derniers jours. Au contraire, il les avait apprécié et en plus, il lui avouait à demi-mot avoir espérer plus entre eux. Le pilote se souvenait toujours des conversations qu'il avait sur l'Amour avec son père. Physiquement, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup à l'époque et c'était toujours son père qui prenait soin de lui. Sa mère était un peu plus distante.

Quand il était petit, Poe avait demandé à son père si ses parents s'aimaient, car il ne les voyait jamais s'embrasser et se faire des câlins comme les parents des autres enfants. Son père lui avait sourit avant de lui répondre qu'ils s'appréciaient mais que l'amour n'était plus de leur âge. Le petit Poe n'avait alors pas comprit ses paroles. Son père avait finit par lui dire que l'Amour, avec un grand « A », l'avait frappé une fois. Ce fut comme un coup de foudre, inattendu, brusque… Qu'il avait vécu avec passion, sans se soucier du lendemain. Mais qu'il avait perdu son grand amour. Poe avait pleuré, attristé par cette histoire. Il avait alors sentit la main de son père lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Relevant la tête, il entendit son père lui dire qu'il était destiné à un grand avenir, qu'il connaîtrait à son tour les tourbillons de l'amour auprès d'un être exceptionnel.

 **« -Les Dieux se sont penchés sur ton berceau, mon ange. Tu connaîtras la gloire mais surtout, ton âme sœur fera de toi, le plus heureux des hommes. Là, quelque part dans la galaxie, elle t'attend. Elle ne pourra certainement pas de voir, mais toi, tu la verras. Aussi pure et innocente qu'elle est. Ça sera un coup de foudre. Et si la vie vous sépare, continue à croire en elle. Elle finira par te retrouver. »** lui avait prédit son père.

Poe avait alors espérer que ce jour viendrait. Il avait aimé, certes. Mais pas avec la passion dont avait parlé son père. Pourtant, il avait commencé à apercevoir cette flamme quand il avait pris soin du prince. Il avait osé y croire, il oserait encore y croire. En mémoire à son père, pour honorer tous les espoirs qu'on avait mis en lui.

 **« -Mon père m'a dit que je rencontrerais une personne exceptionnelle et qu'elle me ferait connaître les passions de l'amour. Tu es exceptionnel, Adam. Ces cinq jours étaient les plus torrides et les plus enflammés que j'ai connu. On m'a toujours appris à garder espoir. Tu reviendras, j'en suis sûr. Je t'attendrais. »** promis Poe pour le réconforter.

Le prince sourit doucement avant de se rapprocher encore plus de Poe. Et là, il fit ce qu'ils n'avaient pas osé faire pendant les cinq jours de fièvres. Les lèvres d'Adam se posèrent sur celles de Poe. D'abord chaste, le pilote l'intensifia en faisant glisser sa langue entre les dents du prince. Ce denier répondit au baiser avec plus de ferveur et les fit tous deux rouler sur le parquet. Poe se retrouva au-dessus et se figea quand il sentit les jambes d'Adam s'enrouler autour de son bassin.

 **« -Adam ?**

 **-Fais-le… je te veux. »**

Poe ne réfléchit pas. Il en avait également très envie. Sans lâcher des yeux le prince, il se déshabilla rapidement puis fondit sensuellement sur lui. La longue tunique d'Adam fut rapidement déchirée et éloignée alors que des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisirs envahissaient la pièce.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 8_

Alexander prépara soigneusement leur « petite escapade » à la campagne. D'abord, il demanda une audience privée au roi et à son fils. Debout, le dos bien droit, il leur expliqua la situation à laquelle ils devaient faire face. Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour lui de découvrir que le roi se doutait bien que du sang zéphyrien coulait dans les veines du pilote. Le vieux souverain connaissait assez bien les manigances de la République. Elle lui avait envoyé ce qui n'était qu'un pilote de la Résistance, le meilleur certes mais qui n'avait rien d'un politicien ou d'un militaire. La Chancelière savait que n'importe quel zéphyrien, fusse t-il un sang-mêlé, serait toujours bien accueilli sur la planète et écoutait par ses compatriotes.

Alexander était en colère contre celle qu'il appelait toujours « la générale » mais n'en dit rien et continua à expliquer son projet. Adam devait quitter un temps le palais. En parallèle, Poe Dameron reprendrait entièrement sa véritable identité et ferait ce pourquoi il était venu, tout en espérant qu'il accepte de boire la potion qu'Alexander lui fournirait. Sur ce point, le prince resta sceptique. Il se refusait à croire qu'il n'y avait qu'une histoire de sexe entre les deux étrangers, et si sa supposition était juste, le pilote aurait beaucoup de mal à accepter les conséquences de la potion.

 **« -Je n'aurais qu'à lui expliquer que sa majesté, dans son infini bonté, a finit par trouver un fiancé très respectable à Adam. Ce mariage apporterait à mon meilleur ami une stabilité et une situation très honorable dans la société zéphyrienne. Mais pour cela, il me faut étouffer touts risques de scandales… comme un petit bâtard.**

 **-Faites ce qui doit être fait. La Chancelière ne doit jamais avoir vent de ce… cet accident. Si elle l'apprenait, le Sénat risque de provoquer une guerre. »** affirma le roi. **« Cela me peine mais la mort d'un potentiel enfant à naître vaut mieux que la mort de milliers de personnes. Allez trouver l'émissaire et faites donc. »**

Alexander s'inclina légèrement puis partit rapidement. Son serviteur avait agit avec une efficacité remarquable. A peine fut-il sorti de son audience, que ce dernier lui tendit une petite fiole en terre cuite, qu'il rangea soigneusement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il monta l'escalier et frappa trois coups secs sur la porte du pilote. Dameron ouvrit à peine la porte qu'il se glissa à l'intérieur. Son regard glacial fit taire l'envoyé de la République.

 **« -Adam et moi devons partir.**

 **-Il m'en a parlé. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de cette nouvelle.**

 **-Non, en effet. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.**

 **-Que ce passe t-il ? Il n'a rien voulu me dire…**

 **-Le roi lui a trouvé un futur époux. Quelqu'un de haute naissance. »** précisa le roux. **« Vous comprenez que vos ébats posent un problème…**

 **-Adam est libre de passer son temps avec qui il veut.**

 **-Justement, après l'accident des Vipères, le roi se pose quelques questions sur votre nature. Même une simple griffure aurait du vous rendre malade. A moins que vous soyez un zéphyrien.**

 **-Mais je n'en suis pas un !**

 **-Ah… votre père aurait pu vous mentir sur sa nature. Et puis, pourquoi la Chancelière vous enverrait vous. Un simple pilote. Incapable de comprendre les enjeux géo-politiques de la galaxie.**

 **-Elle a confiance en moi ! »** siffla Poe, se sentant insulté.

 **« -Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à boire ceci. »** Alexander tendit alors la petite fiole au pilote. **« C'est une potion. Adam a bu la même tout à l'heure, sans faire d'histoire.**

 **-Qu'est-ce ?**

 **-Une simple potion lui évitant bien des problèmes, à moins que vous ne soyez pas zéphyrien. Dans ce cas, prenez la comme un simple sirop contre la toux.**

 **-De quel problème voulez-vous parler.**

 **-D'un bâtard. Le mariage sera annulé si un morveux vient entacher la bonne réputation de mon ami. Comprenez-moi, il est ce que j'ai de plus cher. Si son époux apprend qu'il a engendrer d'une quelconque façon un enfant, il pourra le répudier. Adam sera humilié, considéré comme un paria…**

 **-Alors je prendrais cette maudite potion. Mais je ne suis PAS un zéphyrien. »** précisa fermement Poe en prenant la fiole.

Alexander lui lança un sourire satisfait puis se retira. Poe referma son emprise un peu plus sur la petit fiole avant d'aller vers la salle de bain. S'arrêtant devant le lavabo et le miroir, il tenta de calmer la colère qui montait en lui. Pour qui le rouquin le prenait-il ? Il n'avait jamais voulu faire du mal au prince ni lui apporter des ennuis. Et surtout, il était convaincu qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les zéphyriens. Il ouvrit alors rageusement la fiole et suspendit un instant son geste. _Et si c'était du poison ?_ Questionna une voix dans son esprit. _Il ne t'aime pas, il veut se débarrasser de toi._ Reprit la voix.

Poe observa alors longuement la fiole. Il n'avait pas confiance en Alexander. Il lui semblait que le roux jouait un jeu dangereux et trouble. Poe soupira avant de rapporter son attention sur le reflet que lui offrait le miroir. Il vit alors une silhouette sombre juste derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement pour constater qu'il était seul. Son esprit semblait vouloir lui jouer des tours. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau vers le miroir, il revit la silhouette. C'était celle d'une femme magnifique, aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris. _Ne fais pas ça, rien de bon n'arrivera si tu bois cette potion_ , murmura à nouveau la voix. Poe resta sur ses gardes mais garda son calme. Il lança un regard par dessus son épaule et constata que la femme n'était visible que dans le miroir.

 **« -Qui êtes-vous ? »** demanda t-il en plongeant son regard noir dans le gris de la femme.

L'inconnue sourit doucement. _Celui que tu appelles Adam est mon protégé_. Annonça t-elle comme présentation. Poe fit alors le lien entre ses paroles et des mots que le prince avait déjà eu avec lui, ceux qui lui expliquaient pourquoi il avait décidé de s'ouvrir à lui. A ce moment là, il avait parlé d'une créature qui n'avait pas de corps et qu'il considérait comme son mentor.

 **« -Avez-vous un nom ? »** demanda t-il mais la femme resta muette. **« Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas boire le contenu de cette maudite fiole ?**

 **-Tu l'as dis toi-même, tu n'es pas zéphyrien. Cette potion pourrait te rendre malade, qui sais ? »**

La femme se redressa tout en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux blancs autour d'un de ses doigts. Elle adressa un dernier sourire charmant au pilote puis disparut, enveloppée par une sorte de fumée noire. Poe resta immobile un instant puis inclina légèrement le poignet, la potion se déversa dans le lavabo en porcelaine. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait cela mais la femme, à demi-mot lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne devait absolument pas boire la potion. Adam lui faisait confiance, il l'écoutait donc à son tour.

Le voyage sembla durer des heures et des heures. Alexander avait dit qu'ils allaient se reposer quelques jours dans le pavillon de chasse du roi mais il savait qu'il avait délibérément aux habitants du palais. Après avoir passé les collines qui entouraient Denaim, la calèche n'avait pas pris la route de droite, vers la forêt et la montagne, mais avait emprunté le chemin de gauche, celui qui menait à la mer. En remarquant ce petit détail, Adam avait sourit. Il adorait le son que produisaient les vagues en se transformant en rouleaux, l'odeur de l'iode et du sable mouillé. Mais surtout, il adorait l'endroit et les habitants vers qui ils allaient.

Ils arrivèrent en fin de soirée. Comme à son habitude, Kylo sauta le premier de la calèche et fonça vers le poulailler et l'enclos des chèvres alors qu'Alexander aidait Adam à descendre. Peu de temps après, le prince aveugle entendit des pas se précipiter dans leur direction. Des vêtements se froissèrent alors que le rouquin soupirait de bonheur.

 **« -Ça fait du bien d'être à la maison…**

 **-Bienvenu, amour. Je suis ravi de te revoir, Ben. »** dit un voix masculine et enjouée.

 **« -Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Si tu savais à quel point, mon cher Duro, à quel point ta présence bienveillante me manque.**

 **-Entrons, il fait bien trop sombre cette nuit. Les enfants sont aux lits, ils voulaient rester jusqu'à votre arrivée mais le sommeil les a pris. »** déclara Duro, en prenant le bras du prince et le guider jusqu'à la maison. **« Je crains que Arm et Tibérius te réveillent aux aurores demain.**

 **-Mes chers neveux adorés... »**

Adam sourit franchement alors qu'ils passaient la porte. L'odeur d'un bon repas chaud volait dans l'air alors que le bois crépitait dans la cheminée. Il aimait la quiétude de cette petite maison modeste, proche de la mer. Le Prince Consort l'avait trouvé pour héberger Duro et lui offrir une nouvelle vie. Après la guerre, Adam avait été heureux d'apprendre que Duro avait fui avec lui et Alexander. Il avait récupérer les corps de leurs frères d'armes avant de prendre les commandes du vaisseau dans lequel ils s'étaient échappés des horreurs commises par les vainqueurs. Duro était comme lui et avait été son apprenti. La Déesse l'avait désigné comme le huitième Chevalier mais le temps avait joué en sa défaveur. La guerre était trop à leur porte et la cérémonie n'avait jamais pu se faire. Natif de Zéphyra et sensible à la Force, Adam le soupçonnait d'avoir influencé Alexander dans le choix de leur lieu d'exil.

Après un bon repas, Adam décida d'aller se coucher et laissa Alexander et Duro seuls dans le salon. Profitant du départ de son ami, le roux se rapprochant de Duro et l'enlaça par derrière. Ses lèvres vinrent effleurer le cou tendre de l'ancien apprenti. Duro gloussa en sentant ses cheveux blonds caresser le visage de son compagnon.

 **« -Tu m'as tant manqué, mon amour.**

 **-Si seulement, Ben et toi vous veniez vivre ici.**

 **-Ben adore les enfants mais imagine le vivre entouré de ces petits monstres. Et puis le troisième est en route… ma petite princesse…**

 **-Armitage Hux, tu n'as rien dit à Ben pour le bébé… et ça ne sera pas une fille ! Tu pourras me faire cent enfants, ils seront des zéphyriens, des garçons.**

 **-Alors je te pousserais à faire le cent unième.**

 **-Pourquoi ça ?**

 **-Juste pour le plaisir de faire l'amour à l'homme parfait, celui qui a prit mon cœur sur cette maudite base enneigée. »** susurra le roux avant de laisser ses mains vagabonder sur certaines parties du corps de son compagnon.

 **« -Si je me souviens bien, tu voulais t'enfuir en laissant Ben derrière toi alors que Snoke t'avait ordonné d'aller le chercher. Je l'ai récupéré, jeté dans ton vaisseau et t'ai traité de tout les noms…**

 **-Oui, tu m'as suivi telle une furie dans un local technique... »** souffla le roux avant de le retourner et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

 **« -Et là, pour me faire taire, moi l'apprenti du puissant Kylo Ren, tu t'es jeté sur moi. Non pas pour me frapper mais pour kidnapper ma langue et déchirer mes vêtements.**

 **-Et depuis, je ne peux imaginer la vie sans toi, et les deux adorables morpions que tu m'as donné.**

 **-Entre temps, Ben t'a foutu la raclée du siècle, lorsqu'il nous avait surpris en pleine partie de jambe en l'air... »**

Alexander rit en se rappelant tous ces souvenirs d'une vie passée, où il était le respectable général Armitage Hux, l'officier en second du Suprême Leader, commandant les Troopers du Premier-Ordre. À cette époque là, tout était si différent… Adam est au sommet de sa puissance, il voyait, il était intouchable et craint de tous. Loin du prince aveugle qu'il était aujourd'hui…

 **« -C'était la belle époque, Duro.**

 **-Je préfère celle ci pourtant. Je suis libre de Snoke, je t'ai épousé et j'ai bientôt trois merveilleux enfants. Je regrette seulement le malheur de Ben.**

 **-Je dois te raconter ce qu'il c'est produit.**

 **-Inutile, tu oublies que je laisse mon esprit toujours connecté à lui. Et Ren m'a parlé. Elle s'est assurée que le pilote utiliserait intelligemment la potion.**

 **-Ainsi, il ne nous causera pas de tord lorsque nous reviendrons.**

 **-Oui, et cette fois, je veux venir avec vous. Tu manques à tes enfants et Ben aura besoin de moi. »** affirma Duro, sans révéler les véritables propos que la déesse lui avait dit.

Il préféra faire diversion en accueillant comme il se doit son mari.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 9_

Une semaine c'était écoulée. Poe Dameron avait repris son rôle et sa mission. Il passé ses journées entières auprès de la noblesse de Denaim. Le soir, il écrivait des missives aux Lords Commanders pour les rallier à la cause de la République. C'était là, la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas penser au prince et à la femme du miroir. Pourtant, chaque soir, alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au bel aveugle. Et chaque nuit, il revivait quasiment à chaque fois le même rêve. Un rêve dont les détails étaient inavouables mais qui était habité par un prince et un Chevalier noir, très tactiles.

Kylo Ren continuait à hanter ses rêves et ses fantasmes alors qu'Adam lui manquait de jour en jour. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles et savait que sa relation avec lui ne serait plus jamais la même car à son retour, Luke serait parti pour de bon et il serait Poe Dameron, l'envoyé de la Chancelière. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'une seule envie en revoyant le prince : le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec passion. Très clairement, Poe désirait le prince. Il était devenu en très peu de temps comme une drogue pour le pilote.

Il remarqua donc très vite la calèche qui s'avançait sur le pont. Une calèche comme les autres, à l'exception qu'elle était suivie par un grand chien noir. Le cœur de Poe manqua d'exploser alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Kylo. Il courut jusqu'au hall avant de se retenir et de reprendre son souffle. Alexander et le roi avaient été clairs, Luke n'existait plus. Il devait accueillir les nouveaux venus comme un émissaire de la République l'aurait fait. Pourtant, il ne pu cacher sa surprise de voir deux petites têtes blondes sortirent en premier de la calèche. Âgé d'à peine cinq ans, le plus âgé avait des reflets roux dans sa belle chevelure dorée tandis que le plus petit tenait fermement la manche d'Alexander. Sous le choc, Poe remarqua à peine la présence d'un jeune homme blond avec Alexander et Adam et n'entendit pas le Prince Consort les rejoindre.

Reprenant ses esprits, il les observa se saluer. Il n'apprécia pas de voir le blond prendre le prince par la main tout en caressant son ventre légèrement arrondi sous sa tunique. Pourtant, il se força à sourire lorsque le Prince Consort se tourna vers lui. Ce dernier joua son rôle à la perfection et le présenta :

 **« -Mes amis, pendant votre absence, Monsieur Dameron est arrivé à Denaim. Il est missionné par la Chancelière pour nous faire rallier la République. Monsieur Dameron, laissez-moi vous présenter mon neveux, Alexander. Son époux, Duro et leurs deux enfants, Armitage et Tibérius. Ainsi que leur meilleur ami, Adam.**

 **-Je suis enchanté de rencontrer enfin votre neveu, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Alexander.**

 **-Je suis navré, monsieur l'émissaire. Mais mon époux, qui est enceint, est fatigué de notre voyage. La route était accidentée et elle n'a pas été agréable, même pour mon ami, Adam.**

 **-Je comprend.**

 **-Allez donc vous reposer. »** proposa le Prince Consort, avec un sourire exagéré.

Alexander et son compagnon acquiescèrent quand Adam se dégagea lentement de la prise du blond. Il tourna ses yeux aveugles vers le Prince Consort et lui demanda sans détour s'il avait des nouvelles de Luke. Le cœur de Poe se serra tandis que l'époux du prince héritier répondait que le jeune homme était parti depuis plusieurs jours et n'avait pas émis le souhait de revenir. Le cargo était revenu et l'avait emporté loin de Zéphyra sans qu'il ne laisse d'adresse,ou de lettre. Une profonde tristesse se devina sur le visage de l'aveugle alors que ses deux amis le tiraient doucement vers le palais.

Poe les imita peu de temps après, préférant rester seul avec BB-8 dans ses appartements. Pourtant alors que l'heure du dîner approchait, un serviteur vint l'avertir que le roi donnait un banquet en l'honneur des nouveaux arrivés. Obligé de s'y rendre, Poe y alla à reculons. Voir Adam, lui cacher la vérité et le voir attristé, le rendait malade. Son mal aise s'accentua lorsqu'il l'aperçut, légèrement à l'écart des autres invités. Poe prit alors une chaise et se plaça à une table où il pouvait observer le jeune aveugle sans se faire remarquer. Pourtant, après de longues minutes, le pilote sentit une petite main lui tapoter le bras. Poe se tourna et vit le fils aîné d'Alexander le fixait. De plus près l'enfant ressemblait bien au roux mais Poe décela une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

 **« -C'est pas bien de laisser oncle Adam triste.**

 **-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, petit.**

 **-Pourquoi tu le laisses croire que tu es parti ?**

 **-Tu dois te méprendre, je ne connais pas ton oncle…**

 **-Si, même que tu l'aimes beaucoup comme lui il t'aime.**

 **-Tu sembles si sûr de toi, mais je te répète que je ne connais pas ton oncle.**

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai lu dans ton esprit. Papa dit que les mensonges c'est mal. Si tu l'aimes vas lui dire. Tu es meurs d'envie, ça aussi je l'ai lu dans ta tête.**

 **-Tu l'as lu dans ma tête ?**

 **-Oui, papa et oncle Adam disent que c'est parce que j'ai le don de la Force, comme papa l'a et comme oncle Adam l'avait. »** affirma l'enfant, fier de lui.

Poe resta silencieux et l'enfant repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Malgré son jeune âge, Armitage venait de lui affirmer qu'il était sensible à la Force… qu'il avait hérité de ce don par son père. Mais était-ce de Duro ou d'Alexander ? Y avait-il une chance, même infine que l'un d'eux soit Kylo Ren ? Poe réfléchit longuement à la question. Duro était un zéphyrien. Tout comme lui avait expliqué Adam, en tant que tel il devait avoir une haute estime de la Déesse Ren… mais il était plus petit que le Chevalier de Ren… par contre, Alexander en avait la carrure mais ne ressemblait ni à la Chancelière ni à Han Solo. Il était bien trop roux et pâle de peau… à moins qu'il se teigne les cheveux. Mais pourquoi le Prince Consort le désignerait comme son neveu ?

Et Adam l'avait ? Là, Poe ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il savait que la maîtrise de la Force résidait dans un molécule présente dans le sang, à forte dose celles-ci faisait de leur porteur un novice qu'il fallait entraîner. Si Adam avait été sensible à la Force, comment pouvait -il ne plus l'être ? Cela n'avait aucun sens… pourtant, la femme dans le miroir était le preuve que parfois rien n'avait de sens. Mais Poe n'imaginait pas une seule seconde Adam être Kylo Ren. Même s'il lui avait dit avoir été un soldat, il n'était pas aussi cruel et sanguinaire que l'ancien padawan. Non, ce ne pouvait être Adam. Ni même quelqu'un d'ici… Poe imaginait vraiment très mal Kylo Ren vivre comme un simple zéphyrien alors qu'il n'en était pas un.

Poe soupira, il se faisait un véritable nœud au cerveau. Il finit le verre qu'il tenait et se leva. Il devait envoyer un message pour raconter tout ceci à quelqu'un et avoir des réponses. Peut-être que Luke Skywalker lui donnerait certaines réponses. Il passa devant Alexander et son époux, sans y prêter la moindre intention. Il ne remarqua pas alors le regard assassin du blond alors que le rouquin se décidait à le suivre.

Poe sortit de la grande salle de réception et marcha dans le grand hall. Il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier lorsqu'il fut brutalement plaqué contre le mur. Face contre la pierre, il sentit son bras se tordre, obligeant son corps à ne plus bouger. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il remarqua alors la chevelure flamboyante d'Alexander. Surpris, Poe lui demanda ce qu'il lui prenait.

 **« -Mon époux a comprit votre intention, je ne peux vous laisser faire.**

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler… lâchez-moi, Alexander.**

 **-Mon fils vous a parlé. Il vous a dit ce qu'est Duro et ce qu'était Adam.**

 **-Ils sont sensibles à la Force. Je dois en avertir maître Luke. Vos enfants ont besoin d'un apprentissage.**

 **-Non. Mes enfants ont besoin de leurs deux pères et de leur oncle. »** siffla Alexander avant de faire face à Poe, plaçant le canon d'une petite arme contre son flanc. **« Comprenez bien, Dameron, que nous n'avons pas confiance en la République ni à ses sbires. Skywalker n'apprendra jamais l'existence de mes fils, ni de mon époux, et encore moins de mon ami.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Il y a des années, les enfants comme les miens étaient parqués dans un temple. Souvenez-vous de ce qu'il c'est passé. Des centaines d'enfants morts sous le sabre de Vador, des centaines d'autres sous celui de Kylo Ren. Duro a échappé à ce massacre parce que l'Ordre Jedi ne l'avait pas repéré, Adam y a aussi survécu.**

 **-Ce n'est pas une raison, la paix est revenue.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Donnez-moi une bonne raison de me taire. »** ordonna alors Poe.

Alexander blêmit puis se recula légèrement, baissant lentement son arme. Poe resta contre le mur et n'osa faire le moindre geste. Il vit le roux lancer un regard vers l'intérieur de la salle puis ranger son arme à l'intérieur de sa veste.

 **« -Qu'avez-vous compris sur nous ? Que savez-vous de moi, d'Adam ?**

 **-Vous travailliez pour le Premier-Ordre… vous avez fui pendant la bataille finale. c'est à ce moment là qu'Adam fut blessé aux yeux. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un sabre laser…**

 **-Il n'y avait pas que les Chevaliers de Ren au service de Snoke, il y avait aussi des jeunes soldats sensibles à la Force qu'ils entraînaient. Duro… et Adam étaient parmi eux. »** mentit Alexander. **« Ils ont tous les deux des ancêtres Sith. Si vous envoyez ce message, la République viendra ici. Les Zéphyriens seront accusés d'abriter des jedis noirs. Une chasse aux sorcières aura lieu. On me prendra mon époux, mes enfants me seront arrachés pour être élevés comme des cochons qu'on mènera ensuite à l'abattoir pour la grande cause républicaine… que croyez-vous qu'ils feront à Adam ? n'a t-il pas assez souffert ?**

 **-Si…**

 **-Laissez ma famille en paix, Dameron.**

 **-Je dois parler à Adam.**

 **-Luke est repartit sur son cargo. Vous êtes Poe Dameron, désormais.**

 **-J'aime Adam.**

 **-Et lui ne pourra jamais vous aimer. Vous finirez par partir d'ici, l'emmener avec vous serait une folie. Sa place est ici, il est en sécurité et auprès de sa vraie famille. Coruscant n'est pas une vie pour lui. »**

Poe voulut répondre mais il savait que la logique d'Alexander se tenait. Là-bas, ses amis pilotes se moqueraient de lui. En ramenant Adam, il perdrait en popularité et en crédibilité. Et Adam serait considéré comme un criminel de guerre pour avoir servi le Premier-Ordre. Poe baissa lentement les yeux, ses sentiments devenaient impossibles. Des bruits de pas le firent réagir. Il leva la tête et, tout comme Alexander, il tourna son regard vers les personnes qui venaient dans leur direction. Adam et Duro portaient chacun un enfant. Le blond avait un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

 **« -Les enfants sont fatigués, Alex. Tu discutais avec l'émissaire du Sénat ?**

 **-Oui, nous parlions politique. Et toi, que nous vaut ce magnifique sourire sur ton si beau visage ?**

 **-J'ai eu une idée pour le prochain anniversaire d'Adam ! Le médecin du roi a entendu que de nouveaux robots ophtalmologues faisaient des merveilles. J'ai demandé à ce que l'un d'eux soient commandé par le roi.**

 **-Adam va de nouveau voir. »** conclut Alexander. **« C'est une magnifique nouvelle.**

 **-J'ai hâte de pouvoir à nouveau voir vos visages.**

 **-Nous avons tous hâtes de voir ce miracle se produire. »** affirma Alexander avant de prendre l'enfant des bras du prince.

Malgré son nouveau fardeau, le roux ne dit mot lorsque son ami passa un bras autour du sien et se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chambre. Poe les observa s'en aller. Adam allait voir à nouveau. Mais ce ne serait pas le visage de Luke qu'il découvrirait… Poe ferma les yeux et sentit une larme silencieuse rouler sur sa joue. Après quelques secondes, il finit par se laisser glisser contre le mur. Il resta là durant de longues minutes, avant de ressentir une légère bousculade. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et trouva le chien d'Adam à ses côtés. Kylo le fixa silencieusement puis vint mordiller sa manche.

 **« -Tu as raison, je ne dois pas m'apitoyer. Tu restes avec moi, ce soir ? Adam ne doit pas te laisser dormir dans le lit... »**

Poe caressa la tête du chien et remarqua qu'au final, l'animal n'était pas si monstrueux que cela. Son poil noir luisait et était soyeux sous ses doigts. Sa tête était finement dessinée et son regard n'était pas si mauvais que cela. Le pilote soupira avant de se relever et d'aller dans sa chambre, Kylo le suivit de près. Après s'être rapidement déshabillé, Poe se glissa en silence sous les draps alors que le chien se trouva une place à ses pieds.

Cette nuit là, il rêva une nouvelle fois de Kylo Ren. Mais c'était tout à fait différent des autres fois. Poe se retrouva dans la base où avait eu lieu l'affrontement final entre la Résistance et le Premier-Ordre. Tel un fantôme lévitant dans les airs, il suivit son propre double jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva nez à nez avec le Chevalier de Ren. Il observa la scène tel un simple spectateur mais remarqua une chose qu'il n'avait pas vu à l'époque : l'ancien padawan était suivie d'une ombre terrifiante qui semblait le contrôler. Alors qu'ils luttaient au corps à corps, Poe vit cette ombre se penchait vers Kylo Ren. L'instant d'après, le Chevalier le repoussait violemment et partait presque en courant vers un couloir.

Poe le suivit. L'ombre guidait le Chevalier pour lui indiquer quelles directions prendre. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, celle où les forces de la Résistance finirent par trouver Rey, coincée sous une poutre métallique. Mais la jeune femme se battait encore. Pourtant, elle semblait fatiguée de plus en plus contre Snoke. Poe frissonna en voyant à quoi ressemblait véritablement le Suprême Leader. Tout près de Kylo Ren, il entendit alors une voix de femme s'élevait :

 **« -Si tu ne fais rien, elle mourra. Prends le par surprise, Ben... »**

Poe vit alors Kylo Ren sautait par dessus une balustrade et atterrir près de son maître. Snoke eu alors un sourire satisfait mais lui fit un geste pour l'éloigner du duel. Kylo Ren activa alors son sabre et se jeta, sans crier gare, sur lui. Pris par surprise, Snoke bascula avant de se reprendre. Rey devina immédiatement le revers de situation et fila sur eux. Elle sembla maladroite comparée aux deux hommes. Mais Poe remarqua qu'elle faisait un bon duo avec Kylo Ren : elle était vive et souple, lui était la force à l'état pure. Dans un excès de colère, Snoke utilisa la force pour éloigner la jeune padawan qui s'écroula au sol, alors qu'une poutre céda et tomba sur elle. Kylo Ren utilisa alors cet instant d'inattention pour frapper. Son sabre fendit l'air et toucha le Suprême Leader de plein fouet. Snoke cria furieux avant de rendre le coup à son ancien apprenti. Le sabre rouge siffla et frappa le casque en métal, pile dans la visière.

Poe vit ensuite le corps longiligne du mal incarné s'ouvrir en deux alors que Kylo Ren se cacher les yeux et hurler de douleur. Poe s'avança plus près, le Chevalier semblait souffrir terriblement. Il le regarda alors enlever difficilement son casque et dévoiler son visage. Poe eut un hoquet de surprise. Malgré le sang qui coulait sur le visage déformé par la douleur, il le reconnut. Le visage doux qu'il avait tant aimé ces derniers jours. Il l'observa alors avec effroi. Kylo Ren – Adam – chercha à taton son sabre qui lui avait échappé des mains.

 **« -Je dois le retrouver… je t'en supplie, laisse-moi le faire…**

 **-Ren ! Ren ! »** hurla plus loin Rey, incapable de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Mais le Chevalier ne lui prêta aucune attention. Focalisé dans sa recherche, il ne fit pas attention aux bruits de pas qui venaient dans sa direction. Un officier aux cheveux roux et un second Chevalier de Ren s'approchaient à grands pas. Cette fois-ci, Poe reconnut Alexander et devina que derrière le masque se cachait Duro. L'ombre se matérialisa alors à côté du pilote et se changea en femme, aux longs cheveux blancs.

 **« -Te voila enfin face à la réalité, Poe Dameron.**

 **-Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **-On me nomme Ren. J'avais pourtant prévenu Ben de ce qu'il allait se produire.**

 **-Que voulez-vous dire ?**

 **-Depuis son enfance, je l'avais mis en garde. Il me servirait, il ferait tomber Snoke et rétablirait l'Équilibre. Mais tout cela a un prix : sa vue et ses pouvoirs.**

 **-Pourquoi me montrer tout cela ? Je ne comprends rien à tout cela… C'est impossible qu'Adam soit Kylo Ren… il est si gentil, si calme…**

 **-Et tu l'as aimé, tu l'aimes encore. Grâce à ton ignorance, tu as su à apprendre à le connaître. Ce n'est pas Adam qui tu aimes mais Ben Solo, dépourvu du Côté Obscur. Et lui, en ignorant ton véritable nom et en ne connaissant pas ton visage, a su t'aimer sincèrement. »** expliqua la Déesse alors que le roux et le Chevalier de Ren emmener Adam hors de la pièce.

 **« -Mais, Alexander ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé faire ? Et pourquoi ai-je menti à Adam ?**

 **-Je vous ai forcé à le faire. Le général Hux n'a pas décidé tout seul de les ramener sur Zéphyra… Ce n'est pas anodin qu'il soit tombé sous le charme de mon petit zéphyrien. Je devais d'abord m'assurer que la Lumière reviendrait chez Ben. Et puis, il lui fallait une raison de s'accrocher à la vie, une raison pour tourner la page sur son passé.**

 **-Donc vous nous avez manipuler dès le début ?**

 **-Nous, les Dieux, nous ne faisons que ça. Nous créons vos destinés. Maintenant, la balle est dans ton camps. Dénoncer tout ceci à la République ou bien choisir de les aider.**

 **-Mais pour Adam… enfin Ben, pourquoi n'utilise t-il plus la Force ?**

 **-Je lui ai prise. De ton choix dépendra si je lui rends ou non. »** annonça la Déesse Ren avant de disparaître, laissant Poe seul dans la grande pièce puis dans un monde de ténèbres.

Poe se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce songe n'était qu'un simple rêve ou encore une vision étrange. Il caressa, distrait, la fourrure de Kylo pour tenter de se calmer et de retrouver des idées claires. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son Adam pouvait être Kylo Ren. Ce dernier était trop cruel, incapable d'aimer et ses colères étaient légendaires… comment pouvait-il être devenu le si calme et réservé Adam ? Poe soupira puis se leva. Il enfila rapidement une robe de chambre et quitta ses appartements. Kylo le suivit silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre de son maître. Poe y entra sans frapper. Tout était calme à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea alors sans bruit vers la chambre et aperçut la silhouette endormie, à moitié recouverte d'un drap.

Poe l'admira durant de longues minutes avant de s'avancer d'avantage pour faire courir ses doigts sur la peau blanche et douce. L'aveugle gémit doucement dans son sommeil. Inconsciemment, son corps réclama plus de toucher et il se mit sur le dos, dévoilant toute son intimité. Le pilote sourit doucement avant de faire glisser ses doigts vers la virilité endormie. Son amant durcit lentement sous ses caresses puis finit par se réveiller difficilement.

 **« -Luke ? »** appela t-il, les yeux mis clos.

 **« -C'est moi, je suis là.**

 **-Tu m'as tellement manqué.**

 **-Je ne te quitterais plus, je te le jure. »** affirma Poe avant de se déshabiller et de s'allonger à ses côtés.

Adam ronronna contre lui puis se glissa sur lui pour venir capturer ses lèvres et écarter lentement ses jambes. Alors que la bouche de l'aveugle courait sur son cou et son épaule, Poe tenta de se dégager délicatement en prétextant qu'ils devaient parler. Adam grogna et lui mordit le ventre avant de lui répondre qu'ils auraient tout le temps de parler mais qu'il voulait d'abord retrouver le corps qu'il aimait tant. Poe voulut protester mais Adam le prit en bouche. Le pilote capitula alors et se laissa faire, face à la douce luxure que son amant lui procurait.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 10_

Lorsque Poe se réveilla, le lendemain matin, Adam était toujours endormi, la tête posée sur son torse. Le pilote sourit avant de lui caresser doucement l'épaule et le dos. Il l'observa longuement. Poe avait du mal à croire que l'homme avec qui il entretenait cette relation si tendre et amoureuse pouvait avoir été un jour le terrible Kylo Ren. Pourtant, il se souvenu des paroles que Luke Skywalker eut une fois au sujet de son neveu. Poe marchait dans un couloir de la base de la Résistance quand il avait surpris une conversation entre le maître Jedi et son apprenti. L'homme avait expliqué à la jeune Rey qu'il avait fait de nombreuses erreurs concernant Ben Solo. Lui et ses parents l'avaient forcé à tout faire pour devenir quelqu'un que l'enfant puis l'adolescent détestait. Ils avaient considéré l'ancien padawan comme une vulgaire pâte à modeler sans se soucier de ce qu'il voulait devenir. Snoke n'avait alors eu qu'à lui promettre mont et merveille et la liberté de faire ce qu'il voulait. Même les événements précédents la mort d'Han Solo avaient eu une signification pour le maître jedi. Il avait alors avoué avoir sentit une certaine hésitation de la part de son neveu. La lumière en lui avait vibré avant de s'éteindre. Pour Skywalker, c'était signe qu'avant de basculer totalement du côté obscur, Kylo Ren avait eu une prise de conscience. Snoke le manipulait totalement et aucun retour en arrière était possible pour lui qui avait causé trop de morts et de destruction.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Poe ne remarqua pas qu'Adam avait finit par se réveiller. L'aveugle déposa un chaste baiser sur la poitrine du pilote puis remonta sur son cou, sa mâchoire et ses lèvres. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de s'installer plus confortablement contre les oreillers. Adam se blottit contre l'épaule de Poe tout en lui demandant les raisons de son retour sur Zéphyra. Poe prit alors une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau. Il se devait de tout avouer à Adam et lui dire que rien ne changeait pour les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le bel aveugle.

 **« -Adam, je dois te dire toute la vérité. Sur moi, sur toi, sur nous…. Je ne suis jamais parti du palais et je préfère tout t'avouer plutôt que de vivre dans le mensonge et de faire une croix sur ce qu'il se passe entre nous.**

 **-Que veux-tu dire ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ce soir-là, mais je t'ai mentit. Je ne m'appelle pas Luke et toi et moi, on se connaît depuis quelques temps.**

 **-Je ne te comprends pas.**

 **-Je m'appelle Poe, Poe Dameron. Je n'ai jamais voulu te mentir mais ça m'est venu comme ça et Alexander m'a poussé à continuer ce mensonge quelques jours. »** avoua Poe avant de sentir son amant se reculer de lui.

Le visage d'Adam s'était fermé. Il s'éloigna de Poe jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le bord du lit, dos à lui. Le pilote l'entendit alors dire qu'il n'appréciait pas cette plaisanterie et qu'il n'avait pas idée de qui était Poe Dameron. Ce dernier se leva alors du lit et se précipita devant Adam. Poe s'agenouilla rapidement près du prince aveugle et lui prit délicatement les mains.

 **« -Je sais qui est Poe Dameron. Tout comme je sais qui tu étais avant de perdre la vue. Je le sais car c'est ta maîtresse qui me l'a dit. Tu es né Ben Solo avant de devenir Kylo Ren. Nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois sur Jakku, tu cherchais la carte pour trouver ton oncle. Les troopers m'ont mis dans une cellule, ils m'ont torturé mais puisque je ne disais rien, tu es venu. Tu es entré dans ma tête et puis je me suis enfuie avec Finn. Et par la suite, on s'est recroisé. Dans la base du Premier-Ordre. Tu ne m'as pas tué… qu'importe qui tu es, Adam ou Ben ou Kylo, je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de toi. »** confessa Poe, les larmes aux yeux face à Adam qui restait silencieux et fixé le vide devant lui. **« Je sais bien que tout nous sépare, Adam. Mais je n'irais plus nulle part sans vouloir te revenir. Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie. »**

Mais Adam resta silencieux. Poe scrutait le moindre signe sur son visage qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son amant. Une larme ruissela lentement sur la joue pâle du prince alors que celui-ci serrait doucement ses doigts autour de ceux du pilote. Poe le laissa faire, il comprenait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Il ne bougea pas lorsque son amant leva une main tremblante vers son visage. Adam passa lentement ses doigts sur la mâchoire puis la joue et le nez de Poe. Il finit par soupirer et fermer les yeux.

 **« -Je ne me souviens plus…**

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-De ton visage.**

 **-Tu me crois ? »** demanda Poe, surpris.

 **« -Ren m'avait prévenu, en quelques sorte. Elle voulait absolument que je tombe dans tes bras.**

 **-Rappelle-moi de lui dire, la prochaine fois, que c'est une cinglée manipulatrice.**

 **-Elle m'a dit autre chose à ton sujet… Alex t'a donné un fiole à boire.**

 **-Oui mais c'est là qu'elle m'est apparu. j'ai aussi eu des visions.**

 **-Raconte les moi. »**

Poe lui raconta alors son premier rêve, celui où il était dans le temple de la déesse. Il décrivit l'enfant qui demander à l'aide et Kylo Ren tué par son propre sabre laser. Puis il lui expliqua comment la déesse l'avait empêché de boire la potion d'avortement faite pour les zéphyriens. À ces mots, les deux amants pâlirent en même temps et comprirent que la déesse n'avait pas agit par hasard. Poe demanda alors à Adam s'il était possible qu'il soit un zéphyrien. L'aveugle garda un moment le silence puis lui expliqua que Ren en avait fait allusion une fois.

 **« -Nom d'un chien, tu crois que… que je suis enceinte ?**

 **-Les zéphyriens disent « fécondé ». Il est peut-être trop tôt pour le dire mais tu pourrais aller voir le médecin. Lui saura quoi faire… pour que tu le gardes ou que tu…**

 **-Non ! Hors de question que je tue ce têtard, si têtard il y a. »** objecta immédiatement le pilote.

 **« -Tu souhaiterais le garder ? Je veux dire… tu te sens capable de le porter neuf mois, de supporter les regards des autres, d'élever un enfant sensible à la Force, l'enfant de Kylo Ren ?**

 **-Je pourrais rester ici le temps de la grossesse, et avec toi à mes côtés, je serais capable d'apporter à ce microbe tout ce qu'il lui faudra pour comprendre que le Côté Obscur, c'est pas bien.**

 **-Et que diras-tu à ta famille, à tes amis, à la Chancelière ? »** questionna Adam.

 **« -La vérité : que tu es un homme merveilleux, que je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi et notre mini-nous, qu'après tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé tu as enfin l'occasion de retourner vers la lumière.**

 **-Et ne penses-tu pas que ça te mettras en danger ? Que ça risque de nuire à Alexander et à sa famille ? Ne penses-tu pas que la République réclamera ma tête, les leurs…**

 **-Rey a témoigné en ta faveur à la fin de la guerre. On ne savait pas où tu étais, si tu étais encore en vie… mais elle a raconté ce qu'il c'était passé. C'est toi le véritable héro de l'histoire ! Et puis, Ben Solo est officiellement la première victime de Kylo Ren, qui est officiellement mort. Personne ne sait à quoi Kylo Ren ressemblait vraiment. Avec le temps, tu as du changer… tes cheveux ont du pousser, tu as cette balafre sexy sur la joue et le nez… Laisse-moi contacter la Chancelière pour la prévenir, elle saura quoi faire. »**

Adam sourit. Il trouva que Poe y allait un peu vite. Mais il était si las de mentir et de se cacher qu'il ne dit rien. Sa mère n'était-elle pas devenu la Chancelière ? Son oncle n'était pas sorti de son exil ? La pilleuse d'épaves n'avait-elle pas rejeté tous les lauriers sur lui ? Il sentit alors deux bras puissants l'enlacer tendrement. Il se laissa faire et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis l'ancien jedi annonça qu'il avait prévu de rejoindre la famille royale et ses deux amis pour une promenade et un pique-nique. Il proposa ensuite à Poe de venir avec lui. Le pilote accepta et ils s'habillèrent.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent tous deux, main dans la main, Poe eut un sourire moqueur en voyant l'ancien général manquait de s'étouffer à côté de son époux, qui lui était tout sourire. Poe comprit alors que Duro était au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre des événements récents entre Adam et lui. Le roi les observa également avant d'annoncer qu'il ressentait un peu de tristesse : il avait aimé l'intrigue de savoir comment aller évoluer la relation entre les deux hommes. Ce fut le petit Armitage qui conclu en s'approchant d'Adam et en lui demandant si maintenant, ils pouvaient enfin l'appeler par son vrai prénom. Adam rit doucement avant de le prendre dans ses bras et se tourner légèrement vers Poe.

 **« -J'ai eu tellement de noms que je ne sais plus lequel me correspond vraiment.**

 **-Je pense que Ben serait un bon début. »** lui répondit Poe.

 **« -Alors va pour Ben, Ben Organa.**

 **-Et papa, on l'appelle comment du coup ?**

 **-Alexander, ça m'ira bien. Sinon, ça fera trop d'Armitage.**

 **-Bon, allez. Trêve de bavardage, l'éclosion des Oiseaux Empereurs ne va pas nous attendre. »** affirma le roi avant de partir vers une calèche.

Poe et Ben montèrent dans une seconde calèche, avec la famille de l'ancien général Hux. Ce dernier resta silencieux alors que son époux questionna tout au long du trajet Poe sur ce qu'il envisageait pour l'avenir. Poe rougit et fut heureux que l'ancien jedi ne puisse pas le remarquer. Il avait toujours voulut une famille, des enfants à lui, malgré ses goûts sexuels. Il trouva en Duro un futur allié dans l'art subtil du dressage de couches usagées. Comme tous zéphyriens, l'ancien Chevalier de Ren adorait ses enfants. Il était ravi de savoir qu'un petit être pouvait pousser dans le ventre du pilote. Du coin de l'œil, Poe tentait d'observer Ben et les deux enfants de Duro. L'immense colosse était très calme et patient avec les deux petits monstres.

 **« -Ben est un très bon oncle pour Armi et Tib.**

 **-Il a l'air de savoir si prendre.**

 **-Il a toujours eu ça. On s'y attendais d'ailleurs pas… tu te souviens, Alex ? »** demanda Duro mais n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un hochement de tête de la part de son époux. **« Mon accouchement pour Armi a été… compliqué. J'ai mis un temps à me remettre. Du coup, Alex et Ben se sont retrouvés à devoir s'occuper seuls d'un nouveau-né. Ben a alors eu un instinct paternel qu'on imaginait pas alors qu'Alex n'arrivait à rien avec le petit.**

 **-Je n'allais pas laisser Armi dans sa couche sale et le ventre vide…**

 **-Sauf que j'ai faillit croire que c'était toi qu'il appellerait papa. »** s'offusqua gentiment Duro. **« Je suis sûre que votre fils sera un magnifique bambin.**

 **-Moi, je dis que vu ses parents, ça sera une fille : tout pour ne rien faire comme les autres et emmerder le monde.**

 **-Alex, les zéphyriens donnent naissance qu'à des garçons. Ben et Poe n'auront pas de petite princesse.**

 **-C'est ce qu'on verra mais je te dis que c'est deux là, ce sont deux emmerdeurs qui ne feront rien comme les autres. »** affirma Alexander.

Poe se surpris alors à se caresser doucement le ventre et à imaginer à quoi pourrait bien ressembler son futur enfant. Il vit alors que les yeux des deux époux étaient rivés sur son ventre et sur sa main. Il rougit une seconde fois mais se reprit quand le roux fit remarquer qu'il commençait à ressemblait à son époux au début de chacune de ses grossesses. Duro et Ben rirent gentiment avant que l'aveugle explique à Poe que les zéphyriens avaient d'instinct un grand instinct paternel/maternel envers leur enfants, qu'ils chérissaient alors que leurs ventres étaient encore bien plats.

 **« -Ça explique pourquoi je m'emballe déjà à imaginer ce petit bout.**

 **-Et tu n'as pas fini. La tradition zéphyrienne veut que Ben t'épouse avant que ton ventre ne grossisse de trop, il vous faudra également une maison à vous.**

 **-Une maison ?**

 **-En arrivant ici, le roi m'a offert un domaine. Nous aurons un toit pour ta grossesse et la naissance du bébé.**

 **-La naissance ? Je n'accoucherais pas à l'hôpital ?**

 **-On est pas en République ici, Poe. Tu accoucheras avec l'aide d'un accoucheur et de zéphyriens qui ont déjà eu des enfants. La tradition veut que Ben attende dans une autre salle et que tu choisisse toi même le prénom du bébé. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais à tes côtés et je pourrais utiliser mes pouvoirs pour te soulager. »**

Poe remercia Duro pour sa proposition. Son aide ne serait pas de trop face à ce qu'il l'attendait. Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à arrivé dans une grande plaine verdoyante. Les enfants furent les premiers à sortir, courant à travers les herbes hautes à la recherche des fameux oiseaux Empereurs. Poe aida Ben à descendre. Puis il chercha les volatiles, jusqu'à ce que son amant lui explique qu'ils n'allaient pas voir d'oiseaux. Poe fut surpris mais ne dit rien, le roi s'impatientait à quelques mètres d'eux. Debout, dans les hautes herbes, les adultes observaient le soleil alors que les enfants avaient les yeux rivés sur le sommet des plantes sauvages. Le pilote observa alors un phénomène étrange. Le soleil fut rapidement caché par une sorte de petite lune. Ces rayons lumineux devinrent orangés. Un léger bourdonnement se fit alors entendre tandis que de drôles de papillons aux larges ailes multicolores s'envolaient. Ben passa alors un bras autour de la taille de Poe avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

 **« -L'éclipse est spéciale. Ce n'est pas une lune mais une météorite qui gravite en orbite autour de Zéphyra. Chaque année, elle passe au-dessus de la région et fait éclore les papillons.**

 **-Ils sont splendides… En as-tu déjà vu ?**

 **-Une fois, un spécimen séché et utilisé pour un cours de sciences. La couleur des ailes indique si c'est une femelle ou un mâle : couleur chaude, fille, couleur froide, mâle. Leur corps fait cinq centimètres de longs, les ailes peuvent atteindre quinze centimètres pour les mâles d'une sous-espèce qu'on trouve plus au sud.**

 **-Ils sont énormes.**

 **-C'est pour cela que beaucoup les confondent avec des oiseaux, d'où leur nom. »**

Poe observa encore quelques instants les papillons s'élever vers le ciel puis il ne résista pas à l'envie d'attirer Ben vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il sentit les lèvres de Ben s'étiraient dans un sourire avant que sa langue vienne caresser la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant d'entendre l'ancien militaire les appeler. Les serviteurs du roi étaient entrain de finir d'installer la nappe et les plats pour le déjeuner.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Après le repas, les enfants voulurent jouer un peu plus loin alors que le roi et sa famille s'installaient à l'ombre d'un arbre pour se reposer. Duro et Ben décidèrent d'accompagner les enfants et laissèrent Alexander et Poe seuls. Le roux les observa s'éloigner puis il se tourna vers le pilote. Ses yeux bleus perçants fixèrent longuement Poe puis il prit la parole.

 **« -Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement. j'avais peur que vous fassiez du mal à Ben ou que quelque chose de mal arrive.**

 **-Je comprends que Duro considère Ben comme un frère et que vous vouliez protéger tout ce petit monde.**

 **-Ben et moi, on ne se supportait pas avant. Et puis, j'ai découvert l'être merveilleux qui se cachait sous le masque de Duro. Ben avait piqué une crise à l'époque. Puis il a comprit que j'étais capable de tout pour l'amour de ma vie. Qui aurait pu croire que Kylo Ren et le général Hux puissent s'allier pour anéantir Snoke ?**

 **-Si on me l'aurait dit, j'aurais cru à une blague. »** confessa Poe alors que l'ancien officier fouillait dans un petit sac qu'il avait apporté. Alexander finit par lui tendre un Datapad :

 **« -Vous devriez profiter de l'endroit pour envoyer un message à la Chancelière. Utilisez-donc mon appareil.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Vous trouverez à l'intérieur quelques photographies de Ben. Ce genre de chose fait toujours plaisir à une mère. »**

Alexander lui lança un bref sourire puis se leva pour rejoindre sa famille. Poe l'observa soulever son plus jeune fils puis il activa le datapad. Il n'avait pas vraiment préparé de discours mais il lança l'application vidéo et commença l'enregistrement de son message.

 **« -Madame la Chancelière, maître Luke, Rey, Finn. J'aurais sûrement du vous envoyer des messages bien avant aujourd'hui. Mais si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est que je suis entrain de vivre quelque chose que je croyais possible que dans les contes et les histoires pour enfants. En vivant depuis quelques semaines sur Zéphyra, j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses. Sur moi, mais aussi sur des personnes très importantes et spéciales. J'ai rencontré un homme, les zéphyriens l'appellent Prince Adam. Il vit ici depuis cinq ans et souffre de cécité. Je suis tombé sous son charme à la minute où je l'ai vu… il était si mystérieux. Grâce à lui, j'ai découvert un monde dont je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'existence. »** affirma Poe.

 **« Les zéphyriens ont des dieux. La déesse de la Mort se nomme Ren, comme dans les Chevaliers de Ren. J'ai appris la véritable histoire de ces soldats et celle de Kylo Ren. Madame la Chancelière, votre fils ne vous a jamais trahit. Ce qu'il a fait, c'était pour la déesse. Vous ne comprenez peut-être pas ce que je dis, mais cette déesse est bien réelle : je l'ai vu et je lui ai parlé. Elle apparaît dans des visions et des songes. Kylo Ren devait détruire Snoke et rétablir l'Équilibre, et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Mais tout ça avait un prix. Votre fils a perdu la vue dans la bataille et s'est retiré du monde. Je le sais parce que je l'ai vu, je lui ai parlé… Ben Solo est vivant, madame. Il a changé de vie et a trouvé la paix sur Zéphyra. Je le sais parce que le prince Adam et lui ne font qu'un.**

 **Suite à quelques péripéties, nous sommes devenus proches. Intimes. Il n'est plus une menace pour qui que ce soit, tout le monde vit ici en paix. Il est arrivé ici grâce à l'aide d'un de ses Chevaliers, une jeune zéphyrien qui est aujourd'hui marié à celui qui était le général Hux. Ils ont deux garçons, un troisième est en route. Les deux petits semblent sensibles à la force. Si vous pouviez voir ces jolies têtes blondes… Duro, l'ancien Chevalier de Ren, va faire venir un robot médical pour soigner les yeux de votre fils. Nous espérons tous que cela sera un succès.**

 **Madame la Chancelière, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez envoyé sur Zéphyra mais j'ai découvert récemment qu'il était possible que je sois l'un d'entre eux. Je dois faire des tests mais si c'est le cas… il se pourrait que je porte un enfant. Ce petit haricot serait votre petit-fils. Je vous tiendrais rapidement au courant de la situation. Votre fils vous aime, madame. »**

Poe reprit son souffle puis chercha quelques photos de Ben à joindre avec son message. Quand cela fut fait, il envoyé le message en espérant que ses révélations ne soient pas ébruitées et que la Chancelière trouve un moyen de son côté pour améliorer la situation entre la République et la planète, et organise le retour à la vie de Ben.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre_ _11_

Deux jours passèrent après l'envoie du message. Poe avait expliqué à Ben et à Alexander ce qu'il avait dit dans l'enregistrement. L'ancien Chevalier de Ren n'avait rien dit mais Poe fut rassurer par le soutien que l'ancien général lui avait offert. Pour ce dernier, il avait eu des mots francs et sincères et cela était le plus important. Durant ces deux jours, Poe avait fait plus ample connaissance avec le militaire et sa famille. Durant toute la guerre, il avait entendu que le général était un homme froid, d'une vive d'intelligence et que la soif du pouvoir l'avait rendu cruel. Pourtant, c'était un autre homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Alexander aimait son époux et ses enfants plus que tout au monde, il se montrait quelques fois suspicieux et sarcastique mais cachait également un très bon sens de l'humour. Le roi lui demandait souvent conseil sur de nombreux sujets et ses remarques semblaient toujours très pertinentes et justes. Il était également l'un des rares à pouvoir tempérer le caractère parfois immature et enfantin de son compagnon. A ce sujet, Ben aimait souvent dire qu'il formait un drôle de couple avec son ancien rival pour éduquer deux enfants et un adolescent. Duro était toujours positif et plaisantait sur tout et n'importe quoi, au point où Poe se demanda comment il avait pu être un Chevalier de Ren.

Poe avait également eu un entretien médical auprès du médecin royal. Après une longue auscultation, il lui avait fait une prise de sang : une partie servirait à déterminer s'il était bien porteur des gênes zéphyriens et la seconde partie servirait à savoir s'il attendait ou non un enfant. Il devait récupérer les résultats auprès du petit laboratoire d'analyse de l'hôpital.

Le troisième jour, des hommes apportèrent au palais une grande caisse. Duro devient alors surexcité et Alexander du lui arracher le reçu des mains pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Un sourire sincère illumina alors son visage pâle avant qu'il annonce que le robot médical venait d'arriver. Poe sentit Ben devenir nerveux mais il le rassura en prenant doucement sa main et en l'embrassant. Les serviteurs du palais déballèrent le robot. Du haut de ses un mètre soixante, et avec ses trois bras articulés, le droïde était le plus complexe qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Il fut alors l'attraction de tout le palais alors que Ben décida d'attendre quelques heures avant de se faire opérer. Le médecin royal vint inspecter l'engin et le paramétra selon les besoins de Ben. Fasciné par le droïde et part les opportunités qu'il pouvait offrir, il demanda l'autorisation de le garder par la suite à l'hôpital. Tous acceptèrent.

En milieu d'après-midi, Ben décida enfin de se faire opérer. Installé dans une des salles d'opération de l'hôpital royal, il prit délicatement la main de Poe et la serra. Poe lui embrassa chaque phalange pour le rassurer alors que tout le monde attendait dans le couloir. Le médecin vérifia une dernière fois les paramètres puis activa la machine. L'opération dura une trentaine de minutes. Ben se laissa faire sans trop broncher mais Poe dû à plusieurs reprises détourner le regard. À la fin de l'opération le droïde déposa sur les pupilles de l'ancien jedi des lentilles protectrices et cicatrisantes. Le médecin vint alors inspecter le travail effectuer puis donna à son patient une paire de lunettes, noire et opaque, pour protéger ses yeux pendant le temps de cicatrisation.

 **« -** **Gardez vos yeux fermés pendant encore quelques minutes, puis après les picotements, vous pourrez commencer à voir.** **Seulement les formes troubles puis dans quelques jours, vous verrez plus nettement** **»** déclara le médecin avant de laisser Alexander et Duro entrer dans la pièce.

Tout le monde resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Ben annonce ne plus ressentir de gênes sur ses yeux. Il ouvrit alors ses paupières. La première chose qu'il vit fut ses jambes, deux ombres parralèles et troubles. Puis il tourna légèrement la tête vers sa droite. Poe lui tenait encore la main et ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher. Ben ne le voyait pas très clairement, c'était comme s'il avait les yeux voilés par des larmes. A cela, il fallait ajouter les verres noirs et opaques de ses lunettes. Il sourit en devinant l'inquiétude sur le visage de son amant.

 **« -Tu vois ? Dis quelque chose…**

 **-Tu es splendide.** **Splendidement flou.** **»** annonça alors Ben avant que Poe ne se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Les yeux de Ben lui piquaient légèrement mais il voyait presque correctement les formes troubles de ses amis. Il fut ravi de constater, deviner surtout, que Duro avait laisser ses cheveux pousser et remarqua que ceux d'Alexander n'étaient plus tirés en arrière. Après plusieurs minutes, Ben se leva lentement et fit quelques pas. Il soupira de soulagement, il n'avait plus à compter ou à tendre légèrement les mains pour découvrir les obstacles sur son chemin. Il accepta toutefois le bras que Poe lui offrit pour sortir de la salle d'opération et suivre le long couloir. En chemin, le pilote demanda s'ils pouvaient passer par le laboratoire afin de récupérer ses analyses.

Le laboratoire se situait au rendez-de-chaussée du grand bâtiment. Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à l'accueil, Poe remarqua les regards du personnel et leurs messes-basses. Le médecin en chef se présenta à eux quelques minutes plus tard et les invita à le suivre dans son bureau. Poe lança un regard inquiet à Ben et à Alexander. Mais il finit par suivre le docteur jusqu'à son bureau. Là, le médecin lui tendit une enveloppe contenant les résultats. Poe les lu rapidement et s'arrêta aux deux conclusions. Analyses de gênes zéphyriens : positif. Analyses test de grossesse : positif. Ses mains se mirent alors à trembler au point que Ben du poser une de ses mains sur son bras.

 **« -Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Docteur ?**

 **-** **Monsieur Dameron est bien un zéphyrien. Je tenais à vous félicité, vous attendez également un heureux événement. »** annonça calmement le docteur.

 **« -C'est formidable !**

 **-Je… je suis enceint…**

 **-Nous préférons employer le terme « fécondé ». Je voulais vous parler d'une autre chose… la loi nous oblige a analyser l'ADN de tous les zéphyriens qui découvrent leur affiliation. Disons qu'il se pouvait qu'une partie de votre famille soit encore sur Zéphyra. Votre ADN a été comparé à tous ceux des habitants de la planète, inscrits dans notre base de données.**

 **-J'ai de la famille ici ?**

 **-Votre ADN correspond à deux autres ADN connus. L'un est visiblement votre père « porteur », lord Keshawn.**

 **-** **Mon père s'appelait Kes Dameron. »** annonça Poe, légèrement pâle. **« Vous avez parlé d'un second ADN…**

 **-Votre père, Keshawn, était un petit seigneur de Denaim. Il était connu au palais…**

 **-Qui est mon autre père ?**

 **-Sa majesté Maximilien vous en parlera mieux que moi. Nous avons dû envoyer ces résultats au palais. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous êtes de noble naissance Monsieur Dameron. Je vous invite à avoir une audience privée avec sa majesté le roi pour en savoir plus. »**

Poe accusa le coup. En plus d'être un zéphyrien, il était bien plus qu'un simple fils de paysan. A côté de lui, Ben plia soigneusement les résultats de ses analyses puis les glissa dans l'une de ses poches. Il se leva ensuite et aida Poe à en faire autant. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de remercier le médecin et tirer son amant hors du bureau. Poe resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de l'hôpital.

 **« -Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Pourquoi ne m'a t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi le roi saurez qui est mon autre père ?**

 **-On n'en sait rien, Poe. Mais nous allons lui demander des explications. »**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au palais, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la salle du trône où devait se trouver le roi. Ce dernier s'y trouvait bien. Entouré par ses conseillers et les membres de sa famille, il tenait une discussion visiblement houleuse avec eux. Les gardes voulurent empêcher Poe et ses amis d'approcher mais Duro utilisa la force pour les obliger à leur laisser un passage. Poe les observa tous un instant, tentant de comprendre la situation. L'époux du roi et leur fils semblaient furieux. Ils parlaient d'un scandale et d'une humiliation. Le Prince Consort tentait de les calmer mais les conseillers parlaient bien plus fort que lui. Il fallut qu'Alexander hurle pour qu'ils se retournent tous vers eux. Le roi posa alors un regard presque tendre sur Poe puis s'assit sur son trône. Après un long moment silencieux, il ordonna à sa famille et à ses conseillers de partir. Son époux voulut objecter mais le Prince Consort le tira par la manche. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Poe s'avança lentement et s'apprêta à prendre la parole quand le roi le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

 **« -Tu as les yeux de ton père, Poe.**

 **-Vous le connaissiez ? Le médecin a dit que vous saviez qui étaient mes parents.**

 **-Je connaissais ton père, je les connaissais très bien même.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas. Saviez-vous que j'étais un zéphyrien ? Et qui est mon deuxième père ?**

 **-** **Je me doutais que la Chancelière ne t'avait pas envoyé ici pour rien. Viens t'asseoir par ici. »** lui demanda le roi.

Poe s'approcha. Il s'assit sur les marches du trône alors que Duro et Alexander choisissaient de leur laisser un peu plus d'intimité en allant vers l'entrée de la salle. Ben allait les imiter quand le roi lui demanda également de venir près de lui. Le roi semblait avoir étrangement vieilli. Il soupira avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Poe. D'une voix pleine d'émotions, il lui expliqua alors comment il avait accéder au trône. Il n'aurait jamais du gouverner car il était le second fils. Mais un drame frappa sa famille et le propulsa sur le trône.

 **« -Mon frère est mort lors d'une chasse. La flèche d'un de nos cousins l'a mortellement blessé. Nous avons tous été sous le choc mais le Roi est mort, vive le Roi. Juste après ses funérailles, son fiancé a disparu malgré certaines rumeurs qui disaient qu'il attendait un enfant, un héritier légitime. Comprends-tu ce que j'essaye de te dire, Poe ?**

 **-Depuis quand êtes-vous sur le trône, majesté ?**

 **-Depuis un peu plus de vingt cinq ans, mon garçon.**

 **-Et ce fiancé… se nommait-il Keshawn ?**

 **-Et mon frère s'appelait Lucius. Plus je t'observe, mon enfant, et plus je vois un peu des deux en toi. »**

Poe resta muet un instant puis une fine larme glissa sur sa joue, bientôt suivie par d'autres. Ben l'enlaça doucement et tenta de le calmer. Poe renifla à plusieurs reprises avant de se calmer. Il avait l'impression que tout son univers n'était que mensonge et qu'on l'utilisait comme un pantin. Le roi se leva de son trône pour se laisser glisser à leur côté. Il caressa délicatement les cheveux bruns de Poe et lui offrit un petit sourire.

 **« -Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi Keshawn est partit sans rien dire. Je l'aimais comme un frère. Il aurait fait un si bon roi en attendant ta majorité. Je me fais si vieux et voilà que le fantôme de mon frère vient me hanter…**

 **-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?**

 **-Je suis vieux et tu es en droit de réclamer le trône. Ça finira par se savoir…**

 **-** **Je ne suis pas fait pour ça, je n'y connais rien. »** fit remarquer Poe.

 **« -On ne naît pas roi, Poe. On le devient. Je l'ai appris. Et puis, tu vas être père. Selon nos coutumes, tu devras épouser Ben. Le roi légitime de Zéphyra qui épouse le fils de la Chancelière, élue autrefois princesse de Naboo. Elle qui voulait une alliance, la voici.**

 **-** **Mais votre fils se prépare depuis des années à prendre votre succession. »** objecta Poe. Ses paroles firent réfléchir quelques instants le roi, qui lui répondit :

 **« -Le Lord Commandeur de la contrée de Denaim se fait aussi vieux que moi. Tu n'as pas pu le rencontrer car il doit gérer quelques incendies dans le sud. Je vais le faire revenir au plus vite. Sa santé devient fragile et ses mains tremblent de plus en plus. Tu pourras apprendre à ses côtés, Ben le connaît et il apprécie l'intelligence d'Alexander. Je suis sûr que vous feriez un trio parfait. Deviens Lord Commandeur et si cela te plaît, nous reparlerons plus sérieusement de ma succession. Tu pourrais apporter de grandes choses à cette planète. »**

Poe lança un regard vers Ben. Les doigts de ce dernier vinrent lui caresser les joues puis remirent quelques mèches rebelles en place. L'ancien jedi lui offrit un doux sourire avant de lui dire qu'il ne risquait rien d'essayer. Poe l'enlaça, complètement perdu par toutes les nouvelles qu'il encaissait depuis quelques jours. Attendri, Ben embrassa ses cheveux avant de demander un temps de réflexion au roi. Celui-ci le leur accorda. Ils prirent alors congé et se rendirent dans la chambre de Ben.

BB-8 les accueillit avec quelques bips enjoués alors que Kylo sautait dans tous les sens pour saluer son maître. Ben caressa son chien en lui affirmant qu'il n'était pas si moche que cela. S'essayant sur le canapé, Poe fut surpris d'apprendre que Ben n'avait jamais vu l'énorme animal. L'ancien chevalier haussa les épaules en lui répondant qu'il avait recueillit Kylo seulement quatre ans auparavant. Puis il le rejoignit sur le canapé et l'embrassa tendrement. Le petit droïde s'avança alors et les informa qu'il avait reçu un message pendant leur absence. Poe activa son système holographique et le visage de la Chancelière apparut.

 **« -Poe, j'espère que ma réponse ne tardera pas à te parvenir. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Ton père, avant de mourir, m'avait confié son secret. Je pensais que t'envoyer sur Zéphyra atténuerait l'hostilité du gouvernement local. j'espère que cela est le cas. Ici, beaucoup demande que le Sénat fasse un exemple.**

 **Je ne sais pas si Ben aura ce message. Je suis si soulagée de le savoir en vie. Au plus profond de moi, je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer son retour à la maison. Dis-lui, que je suis terriblement désolée pour tout. C'est de ma faute… je n'aurais jamais dû douter de mon enfant. Je suis heureuse d'apprendre qu'il va bien et qu'il a refait sa vie. Et pour le bébé, si tu me confirmes que je vais bientôt être grand-mère.**

 **Mais je dois vous prévenir. Ton message a été intercepté. Je crains que certains demandent des comptes à Ben et au roi de Zéphyra. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'envoyer Luke, Rey et Finn vous rejoindre. Cette nouvelle ne plaira sûrement pas à Ben mais eux seuls pourront témoigner de la sincérité de mon fils et de ses amis.**

 **J'espère que vous comprenez tous les deux la situation après ces révélations. Je suis fière de toi, Poe. Ton père rêvait de grandes choses pour toi. Tu l'honores. Et Ben… dis-lui que je l'ai toujours aimé et qu'il me manque. Que la Force soit avec vous, les garçons. »**

Le message se coupa. BB-8 bipa doucement puis roula hors du salon. Poe voulut se tourner vers Ben mais celui-ci l'enlaça par derrière et enfouit sa tête contre son cou. Poe frissonna en sentant les lèvres de son amant embrasser sa peau délicate alors que ses mains glissaient vers son entre-jambe. Le pilote rit doucement pendant que Ben dégrafait lentement son pantalon.

 **« -Ben… ta mère vient de t'envoyer un message pleins d'émotions et toi, tu ne penses qu'à ça ?**

 **-Non, Poe. Je suis touché par les paroles de ma mère. C'est pourquoi, puisque j'ai tout de même ma fierté, j'ai décidé de te faire l'amour, là maintenant, au lieu de pleurer comme une madeleine.**

 **-Là, maintenant ?**

 **-** **Tout de suite même. »** surenchérit Ben en lui enlevant son haut.

Poe gloussa avant de se tourner franchement vers Ben et de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 12_

Convoqué par le roi, le Lord Commandeur de Denaim arriva le lendemain, dans les alentours de midi. Malgré son âge avancé, lui et ses hommes avaient chevauchés toute la nuit et la matinée pour arriver au plus vite. La famille royale et Poe les accueillirent dans la salle du trône. Gêné par le comportement froid du fils du roi, Poe ne décrocha pas un mot avant que le roi ne lui fasse signe. Les membres raides, il s'avança jusqu'au trône et s'inclina légèrement. Le roi et le Lord Commandeur l'observèrent un instant puis ce dernier fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

 **« -Oui, il a ses yeux. Ce regard bien caractéristique de Lucius mais le nez de Keshawn.**

 **-Poe a été commandant des pilotes de la Résistance. Penses-tu qu'il pourrait te seconder et prendre un jour ta place ?**

 **-J'ai entendu parler de ces Résistants… s'il a hérité de ses deux parents, il fera un excellent Lord Commandeur. Le temps que l'enfant naisse et il sera prêt.**

 **-** **Alors l'affaire est faite. »** conclu le roi du haut de son trône malgré le soupire exagéré de son fils.

Le roi lui lança un regard de reproche puis fit signe au Lord Commandeur et à Poe qu'ils pouvaient disposer. Le vieux seigneur emmena alors Poe à l'extérieur, où les attendaient Ben et Alexander. Les deux anciens membres du Premier-Ordre saluèrent poliment le Lord Commandeur, sans pour autant cacher leur plaisir de le revoir :

 **« -Je suis ravi de vous retrouver. Comment vont les enfants, Alexander ?**

 **-Très bien, merci de vous en soucier Lord Lipp.**

 **-Mon premier conseil, jeune Poe, sera le suivant : si tu deviens roi ou si tu prends un jour ma place, garde bien Alexander dans ton proche entourage. Son esprit est aussi aiguisé qu'une lame de rasoir. Son intelligence et son savoir te seront toujours utiles. Je reconnais en lui un excellent stratège, il prévoit toujours tout et reconnaît facilement les forces et les faiblesses des personnes qu'il a en face de lui.**

 **-J'en prend note, monsieur. »** lui répondit Poe, en lançant un sourire amical à Alexander.

 **« -Bon, trêve de bavardage : l'univers ne s'est pas fait en une journée. Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Allons à la seigneurie. »**

L'endroit était un grand bâtiment près de la rive est du fleuve qui traversait la capital. La seigneurie, bâtie sur le premier fort de la contrée, était depuis des siècles le quartier général des soldats de Denaim et une grande bibliothèque retraçant toute l'histoire de la planète. Le Lord Commandeur expliqua rapidement à Poe qu'il était le général du roi, en plus d'être l'un de ses conseillers et porte-paroles. Ils passèrent ensuite devant une série de quatre portraits, que le vieil homme désigna comme les autres Lords Commandeur. Ils avaient tous un quarantaine d'années, ce qui refroidit légèrement Poe.

 **« -Ne t'en fait pas de leur âge, nous avons tous commencé très jeune. Nous sommes élus par le peuple mais cela est plus complexe. Disons que je dois présenter au peuple de Denaim un choix entre plusieurs successeurs. Bientôt, tout le monde saura qui étaient tes deux paternels. Le peuple te choisira… c'est une évidence.**

 **-Même si je ne fais pas l'affaire ?**

 **-Tu as déjà de l'expérience dans le commandement militaire. Il te faudra juste apprendre les coutumes et quelques points importants de notre histoire. »** lui affirma le Lord Commandeur en le guidant dans un long couloir.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une grande salle ronde. De larges colonnes s'étiraient vers une imposante verrière et créaient des petits alcôves où les zéphyriens avaient placé des étagères remplies de parchemins et de vieux ouvrages. Ils firent le tour de la pièce avant de s'arrêter sous les rayons lumineux de la verrière. C'était là, expliqua le Lord Commandeur, qu'étaient gardé les mémoires et les récits de ces anciens homologues, générations après générations.

 **« -Voilà, ton premier devoir. Apprendre de tes aînés, comprendre leur erreurs et leurs victoires. Chacun a une histoire à te raconter et des enseignements à t'offrir.**

 **-Alors, tout ceci, c'est comme la mémoire de Denaim ?**

 **-Oui. Tu trouveras en bas de chaque étagères, une synthèse très précise des récits faits dans les parchemins.** **Alexander pourra t'aider. »** déclara le Lord Commandeur alors que le rouquin dévorait des yeux chaque rouleaux.

Poe passa une bonne partie de la journée à la seigneurie. Il écouta attentivement chaque paroles du Lord Commandeur et de ses conseillers, tous des militaires et des bureaucrates respectés de Zéphyra. Il observa aussi longuement chaque personnes autour de lui. Tous lui présentèrent un profond respect, mêlé à une certaine curiosité. Son attention se porta aussi sur Alexander et Ben. Ce dernier ne disait pas grand-chose et préférait rester en retrait, prétextant ne plus avoir de conseils à donner depuis qu'il avait abandonné son ancienne identité. Alexander, par contre, semblait être un poisson dans l'eau. Redevenant l'espace d'un instant le général qu'il était, il donna son avis sur tout et proposa de nombreuses solutions, fortement appréciées par de nombreux conseillers du Lord Commandeur.

La journée passa très rapidement, trop sûrement au goût de Poe qui finalement pris plaisir à jouer les apprentis Lord Commandeur. A la fin de journée, Ben et lui rentrèrent au palais, laissant Alex à sa lecture de « Chronique Zéphyrien, de 1500 à 1550 ». L'ancien jedi commençait à voir un peu moins flou mais il continuait à ne pas supporter la lumière. Tous deux savaient qu'un coup de sabre laser, ayant brûlé ses rétines, mettrait du temps à cicatriser. Main dans la main, Poe aimait le guider à travers la ville et le palais. Une fois dans leur appartement, anciennement celui de Ben, l'ancien Chevalier de Ren s'affala sur le lit et déboutonna lentement sa chemise. Poe l'observa faire et, jugeant que son amant était un véritable appel à la luxure, s'avança sur les draps. Le pilote allait capturer les lèvres de l'ancien padawan lorsque la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit.

Duro et BB-8 entrèrent. L'ancien chevalier de Ren se planta devant le pilote avant de lui lancer un large sourire amusé. Le blond remarqua à voix haute qu'il dérangeait sûrement une partie de jambes en l'air torride mais qu'il se devait de les avertir qu'un vaisseau de la République approchait de l'atmosphère de Zéphyra. Poe se redressa brusquement, comprenant qu'il était envoyé par la Chancelière, à son bord devaient se trouver ses amis et le maître jedi Luke Skywalker. Devant sa mine pâle, Duro se mit à rire avant de faire demi tour et de quitter la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

 **« -** **Poe, tu devrais aller prendre une douche, t'habiller en conséquence et te rendre sur le tarmac. »** lui conseilla gentiment Ben en l'embrassant sur la mâchoire.

 **« -Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? Attends, comment ce fait-il qu'ils soient déjà là ?**

 **-Petit un : je préfère te laisser retrouver tes amis avant de les rencontrer. Mon oncle n'a pas du me pardonner tout à fait ce que j'ai fait et… rien que de me souvenir de la voix de la pilleuse… j'ai la migraine. Petit deux : tu as pris un cargo pour venir, eux un vaisseau de la République. Juste 5 fois plus rapide et confortable. Petit trois : quand tu leur expliquera que je ne t'ai pas envoûter et que je suis devenu gentil, j'aurais une pensée pour toi dans un bon bain chaud.**

 **-Merci, amour. J'apprécie le soutien sans faille dont tu fais preuve à mon égard. »** lui répondit Poe alors que Ben affichait un sourire franchement amusé.

Face à sa mine devenue boudeuse, l'ancien jedi ne résista pas à l'embrasser sur le bout du nez avant de le pousser doucement vers la salle de bain. Poe s'y lava rapidement et enfila les vêtements qu'il portait à son arrivé : un pantalon au tissu assez épais, un tee-shirt un peu moulant et sa veste. Il se coiffait devant le lavabo lorsque Ben se glissa derrière lui. Ses larges mains se posèrent sur ses hanches tandis qu'il glissa sa tête entre son cou et son épaule.

 **« -Tu sens bon.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Tu sais que je t'aime…**

 **-Tu deviens sentimental, Ben.**

 **-** **J'ai juste… je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je me joue de toi. »** lui dit Ben avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Poe se retourna alors et lui prit le visage entre ses mains :

 **« -Tout ce passera bien. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, nous sommes heureux, tes yeux guérissent, j'attends un bébé… Tout ce passera bien. »**

Ben hocha lentement la tête mais Poe remarqua bien la soudaine inquiétude de son amant. Et il le comprit. L'ancien Chevalier allait faire face à son passé, au massacre des élèves de la Nouvelle Académie Jedi, à ses mensonges, au meurtre de son père… Poe l'embrassa tendrement puis lui dit qu'il revenait le plus vite possible. Ben lui lança alors un sourire timide puis le laissa partir de leur appartement.

Duro et BB-8 accompagnèrent Poe jusqu'au tarmac. l'imposant vaisseau de la République ne ressemblait en rien au cargo marchand qui l'avait emmené. Deux fois plus grands et visiblement flambant neuf. Lorsque la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit, Poe entendit BB-8 biper d'impatience alors que Duro, d'un naturel plutôt enjoué, se tendait derrière lui. Poe lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit la même nervosité dans ses yeux qu'il avait aperçu dans le regard de Ben.

 **« -Duro, ça va ?**

 **-Ouais…. Luke Skywalker vient ici sur ordre de la République… ça roule…**

 **-Il vient en ami.**

 **-** **On parle quand même du fils de Vador. On l'a déjà affronté une fois, une bête de guerre ce type... »** ronchonna le blond, tout en fixant les silhouettes qui se dessinaient sur la rampe d'accès au vaisseau.

Poe ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il aperçut Finn et Rey sortirent les premiers du vaisseau. Il s'avança vers eux en leur faisant un grand signe de la main. Finn fut le premier à parvenir jusqu'à lui. Ils se serrèrent la main et se donnèrent l'accolade puis Rey se jeta dans les bras du pilote. Toujours aussi mince et légère, il la souleva pour la serrer contre lui. Luke Skywalker arriva peu de temps après. Toujours un peu nerveux en sa présence, Poe le salua d'un hochement de la tête avant de leur souhaiter la bienvenue sur Zéphyra. Duro s'approcha alors. Rey lui lança un regard plein de curiosité avant de le saluer. Le blond se détendit alors mais resta soigneusement aussi loin que possible du jedi.

 **« -Je vous présente Duro. Il est natif de Zéphyra et c'est un ami de Ben.**

 **-** **Un ancien Chevalier de Ren. »** remarqua Skywalker, d'un voix neutre.

 **« -Je continue à servir ma maîtresse. Je lui obéirait même par delà la mort.**

 **-** **Votre maîtresse ? »** questionna Rey, surprise.

 **« -** **Les Zéphyriens ont plusieurs dieux, dont la déesse de la Mort nommée Ren. »** expliqua Poe.

 **« -Ben est l'élu de la Déesse, nous la servons tous. Elle est comme une personnification d'une facette de la Force. C'est elle qui a guidé Ben jusqu'à l'accomplissement de sa destinée.**

 **-Ren n'est donc pas mauvaise ?**

 **-Non. La Mort est par définition ni bonne ni mauvaise. Elle est juste et veille à l'équilibre des choses. Snoke a brisé les lois de la nature en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour se rendre immortel. Ben a été son bras vengeur et à rétabli l'Équilibre dans la Force.**

 **-En tuant des centaines de personnes innocentes et en trahissant sa famille. »**

Duro lança un regard noir vers le jedi. s'il avait pu finir son apprentissage de la Voie Obscure de la Force, il aurait aimé lui lancer quelques éclairs meurtriers. Entre eux, Finn, Rey et Poe se lancèrent des regards inquiets. La cohabitation n'allait visiblement pas être aussi calme qu'ils l'avaient pensé. Pour briser l'hostilité ambiante entre les deux guerriers sensibles à la Force, Poe se mit à rire nerveusement en leur proposant de rejoindre le palais, où le Roi et les autres devaient sûrement les attendre.

La grande salle de réception fut décorée avec soin par les serviteurs du roi. Poe ne l'avait jamais vu avec autant de chandeliers, de fleurs et des drapeaux. Une longue table était dressée au centre de la pièce. Le roi Maximilien attendait au bout, Ben et Alexander à ses côtés. Duro fut le premier à les rejoindre. Il glissa quelques mots à son époux et à son ami. Poe vit alors Ben sourire légèrement alors qu'Alexander se redressait et toisait les envoyés de la Chancelière. Le roi, qui avait entendu les paroles de Duro, hocha simplement la tête avant de faire un pas vers eux. Il ignora complètement le maître Jedi pour venir directement saluer Rey. La jeune fille se mit à rougir lorsqu'il lui expliqua que Ben lui avait longuement parlé d'elle.

 **« -Vous serez une jedi merveilleuse, selon les dires du Prince.**

 **-Ne serait-ce pas trop exagéré ? c'est Kylo… enfin, Ben, qui a stoppé la folie de Snoke.**

 **-La Force a toujours été très présente en toi. Elle t'a choisi pour un grand avenir. »** intervint Ben, alors que Poe se plaçait près de lui. **« Peut-être que mon destin était de rétablir l'Équilibre… le tien sera sûrement de le maintenir et de former une nouvelle génération.**

 **-Je ne suis qu'une padawan…**

 **-Je dirais plutôt un chevalier jedi. Tu as montré ta valeur plus d'une fois. »** affirma l'ancien apprenti de Snoke, ignorant totalement son oncle.

Le maître Jedi semblait agacé mais il ne dit rien. Sa sœur lui avait ordonné de ne pas faire de scandale. Il écouterait donc et verrait la fiabilité de son neveu et de ses amis. À côté de lui, Finn restait silencieux. Il se sentait un peu de trop dans cette discussion et il avait bien sentit le regard glacial de l'ancien général. Finn se détendit pourtant lorsque Poe le présenta au roi. Le pilote expliqua qu'ils s'étaient échappés ensembles du Finalizer et que leur chasseur avait atterrit dans le désert de Jakku. Le roi se tourna alors vers l'ancien officier :

 **« -Ainsi donc, Finn serait un ancien stroomtroper ? Je pensais vos anciennes troupes infaillibles.**

 **-** **Il arrivait que certains soldats soient… défaillants. »** rétorqua l'ancien général, vexé. Ben et Duro se mirent à rire doucement près de lui. Alexander leur lança un regard noir avant de leur demander ce qui les faisait rire.

 **« -Tu parles de Finn comme s'il était un clone ou une machine.**

 **-Et je te rappelle qu'il a tenu… cinq minutes contre moi, un sabre laser à la main…**

 **-N'êtes-vous pas censé être de mon côté ?**

 **-** **Parfois, tu es trop fier. Pense à la paix durable que nous pouvons instaurer si nous mettons tous un peu d'eau dans notre vin. »** lui répondit gentiment son compagnon.

Alexander renifla mais ne répondit pas, alors que le roi invitait ses convives à s'asseoir autour de la table. Poe se plaça à sa droite tandis que Rey fut installée sur sa gauche. Ben se plaça à côté de son compagnon alors que Finn et Duro se plaçaient sur le côté de Rey. Alexander prit place à côté de son ancien rival alors que Luke Skywalker s'installait en bout de table. Le premier plat fut servit et le roi porta un toast à la nouvelle génération de Jedi et à la paix au sein de la galaxie. Rey parla ensuite de son entraînement et de son statut de padawan. Le roi l'écouta attentivement, avouant à demi mot qu'il admirait les êtres sensibles à la Force et appréciait les aventures des jedis. Duro lui demanda ensuite qu'elle était la nature de son sabre et quel cristal, elle avait choisit pour le fabriquer. Elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre qu'elle avait gardé le sabre laser d'Anakin Skywalker, les cristaux étaient devenus trop rares pour en fabriquer un nouveau.

 **« -Trop rares ? Je pensais qu'il en existait encore des stocks.**

 **-Oui, majesté. Nous savons que les prêtres du temple de Ren en ont quelques uns.**

 **-** **Je t'ai toujours imaginé avec un sabre à double lames. Nous pourrions rendre visite à ces prêtes, demain, pour voir leur spécimen. »** proposa Ben, en entamant le plat principal.

 **« -Nous pourrions ? Je veux dire, je ne combat par pour leur déesse…**

 **-Ils ne refuseront rien à deux Chevaliers.**

 **-Et ton sabre ? Je veux dire… Leia m'a dit que tu n'utilisais plus tes pouvoirs… l'as-tu gardé ?**

 **-Ma mère t'a dit la vérité. Depuis mon dernier combat, je ne contrôle plus la Force. Une leçon de Ren… j'ai placé mon sabre et tout ce qui rappelle mon passé à l'abri, dans le temple.**

 **-Ce sabre, l'as-tu crée seul ?**

 **-Pour devenir un jedi accompli, c'est un rite de passage obligatoire. Mais j'ai reçu l'aide de quelques ingénieurs. »** expliqua Ben, en lançant un rapide coup d'œil vers Alexander. Les paupières du rouquin se plissèrent mais il finit par accepter de les aider.

La suite du repas se déroula dans la même bonne humeur. Duro et Rey discutèrent joyeusement de Jakku, le blond était natif de la partie désertique de Zéphyra et comprenait l'enfance parfois difficile de la jeune padawan. Finn prit par à une conversation du roi, d'Alexander et de Ben concernant l'évolution de l'armée zéphyrienne et son développement technologique. Poe, quant à lui, se retourna vers le maître Jedi pour lui demander des nouvelles de la Chancelière. Cette conversation attira discrètement l'attention de l'ancien Chevalier de Ren. Sa mère lui manquait et la savoir épanouie dans sa nouvelle fonction réchauffa son cœur.

En fin de soirée, tous gagnèrent les étages du palais. Le roi avait fait préparé trois appartements pour ses nouveaux invités. Rey prit la chambre la plus proche de celle de Ben et de Poe. Ils avaient convenus ensembles que l'ancien padawan ferait visiter le lendemain le centre ville puis le temple de Ren à la jeune femme. Alors que Poe était déjà rentré dans leur appartement, Ben attendit Rey l'appeler discrètement. Sa large silhouette se tourna alors vers elle.

 **« -Je voulais te dire… Merci pour ce que tu as fait.**

 **-Éclaire moi : qu'ai-je fait pour recevoir tes remerciements ?**

 **-Tu es intervenu alors que Snoke allait me tuer et tu l'as vaincu. La galaxie entière a une dette envers toi.**

 **-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Maintenant, j'aspire à vivre en paix, avec Poe à mes côtés.**

 **-Bonne nuit, Ben. »**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Ben lança un sourire amical à la jeune femme avant de s'éclipser dans son appartement. Il marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la salle de bain où se trouvait son compagnon. Poe se tenait devant le miroir, torse nu. De profil, il se caressait doucement le ventre. On ne pouvait encore rien voir de sa grossesse derrière ses abdominaux. Ben le rejoignit en quelques foulés et l'embrassa.

 **« -Rey t'a dit quelque chose ?**

 **-Rien d'important, mon trésor.**

 **-Vous avez l'air de vous entendre finalement.**

 **-Elle m'a l'air d'une gentille fille. »** affirma Ben avant de soulever Poe et de le porter jusqu'à leur lit.

Le pilote gloussa en tombant doucement sur le matelas alors que son compagnon se glisser déjà entre ses jambes fines.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 13_

Le lendemain, Ben se réveilla à l'aube. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil pour être en forme. Il se glissa discrètement hors des draps, embrassa le front chevelu de Poe puis passa dans la salle de bain. Après un douche rapide, il s'enroula dans une grande serviette et se plaça devant l'armoire qu'il avait réquisitionné pour ses affaires. Après l'avoir ouverte, il hésita un instant. Dans une house, il avait gardé soigneusement la tenue qu'il portait autrefois, lorsqu'il se faisait appeler Kylo Ren.

Ses doigts effleurèrent délicatement la house en tissus puis il se décida. Il prit rapidement la house et l'ouvrit. Malgré son combat contre Snoke, les couturières du palais avaient réussit à recoudre le tissu noir et à le rendre comme neuf. Ben sourit en se remémorant les rares bons souvenirs qu'il avait de cette période. Auprès des Chevaliers de Ren, il avait trouvé une famille à qui il n'avait jamais mentit et qui l'avait toujours soutenu. Sans un mot, il enfila le pantalon noir puis la tunique. Il allait passait sur son dos la lourde veste lorsqu'il entendit Poe sortir de la chambre. Il se retourna alors pour le voir appuyé sur le bord de la porte, un simple tee-shirt un peu trop large sur le dos.

 **« -Tu remets ton ancienne tenue ?**

 **-J'emmène Rey au temple, ça sera une façon pour moi d'honorer Ren.**

 **-Idée étrange…**

 **-** **Pas plus étrange de te balader avec un tee-shirt mais les fesses à l'air. »** plaisanta l'ancien Chevalier.

 **« -J'y vois une certaine utilité : je n'ai pas trop froid et c'est pratique lorsque l'envie nous prend.**

 **-Dois-je y entendre un certain message ?**

 **-Bizarrement, te voir dans cette tenue me rappelle quelques souvenirs…**

 **-Toi attaché et à ma merci ?**

 **-** **Tu aimerais ? »** questionna Poe en s'avançant.

Ben le laissa venir jusqu'à lui avant de passer ses deux bras autour de ses hanches. Poe l'embrassa en passant ses propres bras autour de son cou. Ben le souleva sans effort pour le poser sur le bureau non loin. Le pilote se laissa alors aller en arrière et resta allongé alors que Ben l'admirait.

 **« -Je vais finir par être en retard, à cause de toi.**

 **-** **Je suis tout à toi. »** lui répondit Poe, le provoquant en faisant lentement remonter son tee-shirt.

Ben grogna mais captura ses lèvres. Ses mains coururent sur le corps de Poe jusqu'à son entrejambe. L'ancien résistant hoqueta en sentant les doigts fermes de Ben se refermer contre sa virilité. Poe sentit son sexe se gonflait rapidement grâce aux caresses expertes de son amant. Il ronronna de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la langue humide de Ben glisser sur sa peau chaude et sensible. Poe ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir et d'envie quand il sentit un doigt lui caresser l'entrée de son intimité. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de préliminaire : il voulait Ben, là, maintenant. L'ancien Chevalier de Ren se redressa alors et cessa tout mouvement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Poe ne pu s'empêcher de le supplier. Ben eut alors un sourire malicieux avant de se reculer franchement.

 **« -Ça t'apprendra à essayer de me rendre en retard.**

 **-Mais Ben…**

 **-Ce soir, je veux te retrouver attaché au lit et tu auras le droit à ce que tu demandes. »**

Ben embrassa brièvement Poe sur le bout du nez avant de partir de l'appartement. En refermant la porte derrière lui, l'ancien jedi entendit son amant le traitait de plusieurs noms d'oiseaux. Ça le fit sourire.

Ben fut à peine arrivé devant la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Rey, que cette dernière s'ouvrit. La jeune femme l'accueillit avec un sourire ravi. Ben lui jeta un coup d'œil et constata qu'elle était prête à le suivre dans la ville. Il recula de quelques pas pour la laisser sortir tout en l'informant qu'ils prendraient leur petit-déjeuner dans une des meilleurs boulangerie de la capitale. Rey hocha la tête avant de lui signaler qu'elle devait passer par le vaisseau, elle avait quelques affaires à récupérer et à lui donner.

Pour parcourir les rues de Denaim et aller jusqu'au Temple de Ren, Ben choisit d'emmener d'abord Rey aux écuries. En quelques minutes, deux chevaux furent préparés. Le palefrenier leur confia un entier noir et une jument baie. N'ayant jamais monté auparavant, Rey reçu la jument, de nature plus calme et docile. Elle prit alors rapidement confiance et réussit à maintenir un petit trot sur l'un des ponts qui reliait le palais au reste de la ville. Ben choisit de prendre l'artère principale de Denaim pour arriver le plus rapidement possible au hangar.

Là, il ne prit pas la peine de descendre de sa scelle alors que Rey courut à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Elle passa devant plusieurs soldats de la République. Tous la saluèrent poliment avant de se tourner vers Ben et sa monture. Malgré encore quelques difficultés à voir clair, Ben perçut les regards hostiles de la plupart de ces hommes. Mais il haussa les épaules et préféra flattait l'encolure de l'entier. Rey revint quelques minutes après, un sac de taille moyenne dans les bras. Elle le lui tendit avec un sourire timide.

 **« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **-La Chancelière voulait que tu les ai. »**

Perplexe, l'ancien Chevalier ouvrit le sac et découvrit deux objets à l'intérieur : un vieil album qu'il connaissait que trop bien et un pistolet laser. L'arme attira son attention, il ne pensait vraiment plus jamais la voir. Il lança alors un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme, qui lui expliqua que l'arme avait été donné à son ami Finn.

 **« -Mon père aurait confié son pistolet à un trooper ?**

 **-Finn n'était plus un trooper. Leia a dit qu'il te revenait, c'est l'un des rares objets personnels de Hann qu'on a pu conserver.**

 **-Merci, Rey. »** souffla Ben en accrochant soigneusement le sac à la scelle.

La jeune padawan remonta rapidement sur sa jument. Les soldats s'approchèrent alors et leur officier l'informa qu'elle ne devait pas sortir du palais sans une escorte. Rey rit doucement en affirmant qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger mais l'officier insista et elle dut acceptait de se faire accompagner de cinq soldats en armes. Ben resta silencieux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait de simples soldats escorter un jedi. Rey valait bien vingt de ces hommes mais il préféra garder son jugement pour lui, ces soldats ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Ses talons pressèrent doucement le flan de son cheval et sans un mot, il lui fit faire demi-tour. Rey le suivit rapidement et les soldats furent bientôt distancer de quelques mètres. Après quelques minutes, ils retrouvèrent les rues animées de Denaim. Là, Rey demanda à Ben de lui parler de Ren et de ce qu'il avait vécu.

 **« -Ren m'est apparu en rêve quelques jours après qu'une voix s'était mis à me parler.** **C'est elle qui m'a annoncé que Snoke voulait me corrompre. J'ai continué mon entraînement quelques temps auprès de Luke puis j'ai rejoins Snoke. J'ai joué la comédie et obéit à ce psychopathe. Grâce à Ren, j'ai pu me faire des alliés. Ses Chevaliers mais aussi Alexander. »** expliqua Ben. **« C'était très difficile pour moi. C'était comme marcher près d'un gouffre. Mes actions, dictées par Snoke, me menaient sur les bords d'une voie terrible, à laquelle il n'y a aucun retour possible.**

 **-Tu as tué de nombreuses personnes…**

 **-Je n'avais pas le choix. En fait, je me force à croire que je n'en avais pas. J'aurais pu tout abandonner mais nous ne serions alors pas ici.**

 **-** **Je serais encore entrain de vider les épaves des vaisseaux de l'Empire. »** plaisanta Rey.

Ben lui sourit gentiment avant d'arrêter son cheval devant une petite étale. Rey remarqua rapidement la bonne odeur de pain qui se dégageait d'un fenêtre de la maison d'en face. Presque immédiatement, un homme au ventre bien rebondi et à moustache sortit de cette dernière et apporta à Ben deux petits paquets. L'homme s'inclina devant Ben puis se figea en voyant Rey. La jeune femme lui fit un petit geste de la main pour le saluer mais l'homme repartit, aussi rapide qu'un éclair.

 **« -Tu es une fille. Soit une curiosité soit une étrangeté, qu'il ne faut pas approcher.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Attend qu'on croise des enfants, tu verras. »** lui dit Ben en lui tendant l'un des paquets. **« Petit-déjeuner ? »**

Rey découvrit alors une belle petite brioche, aux éclats roses sur le dessus. Elle crut d'abord à du sucre mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait de petites pralines. Les chevaux repartirent plus doucement alors qu'elle dégustait la viennoiserie. Comme lui avait dit Ben, ils croisèrent rapidement une nuée d'enfants. Âgés de dix ans à peine, ils suivirent les deux cavaliers sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Tous voulaient approcher Rey, la toucher et lui parler. La jeune femme s'amusa de leur curiosité alors que Ben lui expliquait que pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils n'avaient jamais vu de fille de toute leur vie.

 **« -Mais Ren est une fille ?**

 **-Ren est une déesse. Ils connaissent ses statues et ses illustrations mais de là à voir une femme en chair et en os, il y a une différence.**

 **-Donc, il n'y a vraiment que des garçons sur cette planète ?**

 **-Il y a quelques femmes mais je crois que tu es la seule de tout Denaim. De mémoire, les rares femmes vivants sur Zéphyra vivent dans la contrée Sous-Le-Vent et dans les steppes du Nord. Le commerce et l'industrie y sont plus développés qu'ici, où l'on vit d'artisanat. Elles doivent être une dizaine. »**

Rey fit un petit « o » silencieux alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment blanc. Ils le contournèrent pour arriver dans une cours où plusieurs enfants jouaient. Rey devina qu'il devait s'agir d'une école et aperçut rapidement Duro, qui surveillait deux jeunes garçons. Sans s'en être rendu compte, Ben lui avait fait parcourir presque toute la ville et il était bientôt midi. L'ancien Chevalier de Ren aux cheveux blonds les accueillit avec un sourire des plus chaleureux. Ses fils tentaient de soulever et de maintenir dans les airs deux gros sacs de farine.

Rey les observa faire. Duro était très patient avec ses enfants et leur donnait toujours un petit conseil lorsqu'un des sacs commençait à perdre de l'altitude. La jeune femme, sensible à la Force qu'à ses vingt ans, fut impressionnée par la maîtrise qu'ils avaient déjà. Lorsque midi sonna, Duro cessa leur entraînement et sortit d'un panier en osier plusieurs sandwichs, dont deux pour Ben et Rey. Les enfants avalèrent rapidement leur déjeuner. Le plus jeune demanda la permission pour aller jouer avec ses amis, son père accepta à condition qu'il ne s'éloigne pas de la cours.

Le petit Armitage préféra rester auprès de son père, de celui qu'il appelait affectueusement « tonton » et de la jeune padawan. Rey apprit ainsi que les deux frères ne recevaient pas le même apprentissage qu'elle. Ici, les êtres sensibles à la Force suivaient depuis des générations les principes hérités d'une très ancienne branche de l'Ordre Jedi, proche de la nature. Avant d'apprendre à combattre au sabre, ils apprenaient à contrôler les éléments de la nature qui les entouraient. Ils devaient ainsi pouvoir contrôler deux éléments, le plus souvent l'eau et le feu, avant d'apprendre l'art de la guerre. Surprise, Rey demanda ce que Duro entendait par « contrôler » le feu et l'eau. Les deux Chevaliers rirent doucement alors que le petit Armitage ouvrait une bouteille d'eau.

Rey le vit ensuite faire un geste très souple de la main et l'eau jaillit gracieusement de la bouteille. Armi la fit alors virevolter autour d'eux. Le spectacle était fascinant pour la jeune padawan. Tout en douceur, le liquide glissait dans les airs sous le contrôle parfait du jeune garçon. Après quelques minutes, il la remit entièrement dans la bouteille qu'il referma.

 **« -Papa dit que je dois tenir encore un peu plus longtemps pour pouvoir commencer l'entraînement du Feu.**

 **-L'eau est un élément docile. Les enfants ne risquent rien en jouant avec une petite quantité. Armitage est presque prêt à essayer de contrôler une petite flamme. Mais le feu est un élément dont il faut toujours se méfier. Même une petite flamme peut faire de grands dégâts. Il a son caractère et doit être apprivoisé correctement.**

 **-Luke m'a parlé des seigneurs Sith qui pouvaient créer des éclairs.**

 **-** **Ils ont autrefois appris cela de nos ancêtres. La foudre est l'élément le plus sauvage, il faut être très puissant pour la contrôler et encore plus pour la créer. L'utilisation de cette dernière par ces personnes ont fait que petit à petit, nous avons cessé de la contrôler. »** expliqua Duro.

 **« -Suis-je capable de suivre un tel entraînement ? Je veux dire, est-il possible que j'apprenne à contrôler l'eau et le feu comme Armi ?**

 **-Tout Jedi le peut, s'il s'en donne les moyens. Le tout est d'abord de communier avec notre Mère, la Nature. Après, c'est un peu comme déplacer des objets avec la Force. En plus compliqué. Ben aurait pu te l'apprendre, je suis quelque peu assez occupé avec mes deux monstres et le troisième encore dans le tiroir.**

 **-** **Je pourrais t'expliquer quelques bases. »** proposa alors Ben. **« Mais les premiers temps, le maître aide son apprenti en mêlant sa Force à la sienne… et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que mon oncle apprécie cette idée.**

 **-Pourtant, savoir faire de telles choses serait très utile lors des combats ou pour aider les gens.**

 **-Tu sais, Rey. Les personnes sensibles à la Force ici ne voudront jamais entrer dans l'Académie Jedi ou enseigner leur art à des étrangers. Et puis, le principal maintenant pour ton maître et toi, c'est de trouver dans le reste de la galaxie d'autres personnes à former. »**

Rey comprit ce que voulait lui dire Duro. Durant le trajet jusqu'à Zéphyra, elle avait bien compris que les habitants de la Bordure étaient considérés comme des inférieurs. Avoir ces pouvoirs étaient pour les Zéphyriens un patrimoine, une fierté qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir souillée par des étrangers irrespectueux de leurs croyances.

Ben et Rey finirent leur déjeuner puis prirent congé de Duro et de ses deux enfants. La jeune femme était impatiente de découvrir le Temple de Ren, situé à une vingtaine de minutes de l'école. Ils remontèrent donc sur leurs chevaux puis, toujours suivis par les soldats de la République, prirent vers l'ouest pour sortir de la ville.

 _Plus qu'un chapitre et ça sera finit de cette fanfiction._

 _Sinon, j'ai trois idées de fanfiction (en plus de ma fanfiction en cours). A vous de voter et de choisir celle sur laquelle, je vais bosser la prochaine fois !_

 _ **Titre** **:** Les clones_

 **Pairing:** Ben/Poe, Ben/Hux

 **Résumé:** plusieurs mois après la destruction de StarKiller, la Résistance apprend que le Premier Ordre cache un laboratoire capable de cloner toute une armée. Luke, Rey et Finn partent alors avec des Résistants détruire ce laboratoire. Mais Rey est attirée par la Force et découvre celui que les scientifiques appellent le sujet 0… un jeune homme enfermé dans un sarcophage et qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à Kylo Ren.

 **Titre :** L'espoir d'une étoile

 **Pairing :** Kylo/Hux, Ben/Poe

 **Résumé :** après la destruction de StarKiller, le général Hux se sait condamné mais refuse de laisser l'amour de sa vie sombrer dans les ténèbres. Car il y a ce miracle, ce petit espoir qui grandit bien malgré eux. Il prend alors une grave décision : il ne ramènera pas Kylo Ren à Snoke, il l'enverra là où il sera à l'abri… à la Résistance.

 **Titre :**

 **Pairing :** Kylo/Hux, Ben/Poe

 **Résumé :** Han a promis à Leia de ramener leur fils et il tiendra parole. Debout sur la passerelle, alors que son fils lui tend son arme et est prêt à le suivre, il force le destin et choisit de le droguer. Trahi, Kylo Ren se réveille alors dans une cage, en plein cœur de la nouvelle base de la Résistance.

 _Ps : je fais bien la différence entre Kylo et Ben. Si marqué Kylo dans les pairings, c'est pour dire « le méchant ». Si c'est Ben, c'est pour dire qu'il devient gentil._

 _bisous_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapitre 14_

A mi chemin entre la ville et le temple, ils furent rejoins par Alexander. Rey le salua poliment puis hoqueta de surprise en voyant un grand chien noir sortir littéralement de nulle part. L'énorme canidé la fixa un instant, ses yeux virèrent au rouge alors que ses lèvres semblaient s'étirer pour lui sourire. Ben posa une de ses larges mains sur l'épaule fine de la jeune femme pour la rassurer. Il lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de son chien, Kylo.

 **« -Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air.**

 **-Mais tu as vu ? Il…. Il ne semble pas vraiment normal.**

 **-Il est un peu laid, oui. »** répondit Alexander mais ce n'était pas de cela que Rey voulait parler.

Pourtant la jeune padawan garda le silence. Il émanait de ce chien une étrange aura comme ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir quand quelqu'un utilisait la Force près d'elle. Mais Kylo semblait se comporter comme n'importe quel animal : il trottinait près du cheval de Ben puis s'éloignait vers quelques arbustes et revenait lorsque Alexander ou Ben l'appelait.

Arrivée au temple de Ren, la jeune femme eut le souffle coupé par l'architecture splendide de l'édifice. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle s'approchait d'un temple. Une sensation de sérénité planait tout autour du bâtiment. Ben et elle mirent rapidement pied à terre alors que des hommes vêtus de longues toges noires venaient dans leur direction. Kylo sautilla entre eux, comme pour les saluer, puis ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à Ben. Les hommes s'inclinèrent légèrement devant l'ancien Chevalier tandis que ce dernier s'inclinait bien plus.

 **« -Maître Ren, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous accueillir au temple.**

 **-Grand Prêtre, je vous présente la padawan Rey. Elle souhaite en savoir plus sur la Déesse et nos coutumes.**

 **-Nous serons ravis de lui prodiguer nos enseignements. »** répondit l'un des prêtres, le plus âgés.

Ben fit alors signe à Rey de s'avancer et des les suivre à l'intérieur. Rey apprécia immédiatement le calme et la sérénité des lieux. Le prêtre lui expliqua d'abord quelques éléments d'architectures puis la logique même des divers bâtiments et salles. Une petite partie, ouverte sur l'extérieur, accueillait les fidèles, ceux qui venaient prier pour leurs disparus. La plus grande partie du temple était exclusivement réservée aux prêtres et aux divers serviteurs de la déesse.

 **« -Zéphyra est une planète dont la population d'origine est exclusivement masculine. Ren est l'unique divinité féminine. Certains autres dieux sont hermaphrodites comme les zéphyriens mais c'est vraiment la seule à avoir uniquement les attributs d'une femme. Elle et son jumeau, Lux, sont la base du cycle de la vie. Elle est la déesse de la nuit, de la mort et de l'Au delà alors que son frère incarne le jour, la Vie et la fertilité. »** expliqua le prêtre avant de s'arrêter devant le trône vide de la déesse. **« Lux et Ren étaient les plus beaux de tous. Ils veillent depuis la Création sur l'Équilibre entre le bien et le mal, entre la vie et la mort. Autrefois, les jedis venaient rendre hommage à Lux alors que ceux qui se tournaient vers le Côté Obscur, priaient Ren. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps. La légende raconte que Ren choisit un jour de favoriser un jedi noir, ce qui lui permet de découvrir comment tromper la Mort. Les autres dieux décidèrent alors de punir Ren pour son erreur. Sa beauté se fana et elle se transforma petit à petit en ombre. Mais Lux contra le sort qui fut réservé à sa sœur en prédisant qu'un de ses serviteurs rétablirait un jour l'Équilibre rompu.**

 **-Alors voila le secret de Snoke : il ne pouvait pas mourir…**

 **-Snoke a eu bien des noms, à travers les siècles. Certains de ses apprentis tentèrent de le tuer mais tous échouèrent car aucuns ne servait Ren.**

 **-N'a t-il jamais douté de la fidélité de Ben ?**

 **-Lorsque nous vivons des siècles dans les ténèbres, notre jugement s'obscurcit à son tour. Il avait bien trop confiance en lui-même pour se méfier des Chevaliers de Ren. »** expliqua le prêtre avant de la mener dans une autre pièce.

Ben resta à l'entrée de la salle alors que le vieillard s'avançait vers un coffre fort. Rey l'observa tournait à plusieurs reprises la manette. Le verrou du coffre cliqueta puis l'homme ouvrit lentement la lourde porte. Rey le vit prendre un petit sac en velours puis refermer le coffre. Le prêtre sous pesa la petite bourse avant de la tendre à Rey.

 **« -Nous savons que vous avez besoin d'un nouveau sabre. Cette couleur sera parfaite pour vous. »**

Rey prit le sac avec une grande délicatesse et l'ouvrit lentement. Un petit cristal violet tomba doucement dans la paume de sa main. Elle l'observa longuement et apprécia les multiples reflets qu'offrait la pierre. Après l'avoir remis soigneusement dans son petit sac de velours, elle demanda s'il était possible d'aller voir les tombes des Chevaliers de Ren. Le prêtre se tourna alors vers Ben, en déclarant que seul le maître des Chevaliers de Ren pouvait entrer dans le tombeau.

 **« -Poe y est allé et je ne pense pas que Rey risque de croiser un serpent là-bas. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où ils sont. »**

En sortant de la petite salle, Ben et Rey passèrent devant Alexander et les gardes de la République. L'ancien jedi les informa qu'ils allaient se rendre dans le tombeau des Chevaliers et qu'il en profiterait pour vérifier l'état de son sabre. Rey vit alors Alexander sourire alors que les gardes se crispaient.

 **« -Armi sera ravi de récupérer ton sabre à sa majorité.**

 **-A chacun de ses anniversaires, ton fils me le fait promettre.**

 **-Il est aussi têtu que son père. »**

Ben sourit à son tour alors que Rey ne savait pas trop si Alexander parlait de lui ou de Duro. Puis ils prirent tous la direction d'une petite porte, derrière le grand trône. L'escalier était étroit et ils durent tous se tenir en file indienne pour rejoindre le sous sol. La jeune femme fut surprise de ne pas sentir l'humidité une fois arrivée en bas de l'escalier. Quelques filets d'encens parfumaient l'air alors que l'endroit était parfaitement éclairé par une multitude de torches.

 **« -Voila, nous sommes quasiment au complet. Sept tombes, six corps.**

 **-Et Duro ? n'est-il pas un Chevalier de Ren ?**

 **-En réalité, Duro était encore un padawan jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Regarde, la pièce peut contenir un huitième tombeau.**

 **-Mais Duro veut qu'on soit enterré ensembles. »** intervint Alexander.

Rey fit le tour de la pièce et observa chaque couvercle en pierre, finement sculptés. Ben la suivit un moment puis s'arrêta devant le seul tombeau vide. Ses longs doigts caressèrent la pierre froide puis il se pencha légèrement pour récupérer ce qu'il cachait dans ce tombeau. Il déposa lentement son ancien sabre et son casque métal sur son tombeau vide. Le casque avait pris la poussière pendant toutes ces années à être dans ce sous-sol. Mais Ben y prêta qu'une toute petite attention.

Rey le vit prendre lentement son sabre et l'examiner longuement, sous chaque couture. Puis il l'activa. La lame, toujours aussi instable, gronda et scintilla, illuminant la pièce d'une lueur rouge. Ben sourit tout en l'observant puis désactiva l'arme. Il la reposa soigneusement près du casque quand Rey et lui entendirent les pistolets des gardes s'activaient. Après s'être rapidement retourner, ils virent alors les gardes pointer leurs armes dans leur direction, les mains d'Alexander bien en évidence au-dessus de sa tête.

 **« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?**

 **-Mademoiselle, nous avons reçu des instructions claires de plusieurs sénateurs. Si Ben Solo montrait des signes d'attachements à son ancienne identité, nous devions le tuer.**

 **-Ben n'a fait que vérifier l'état de son sabre.**

 **-Sabre qu'il a gardé et caché avec sa panoplie de Seigneur Sith.**

 **-Je ne suis pas un Sith. »** affirma Ben alors que Rey activait son sabre laser et se plaçait devant lui.

 **« -Messieurs, je vous conseille de baisser vos armes. Ceci est un malentendu.**

 **-Jeune padawan, nous vous ordonnons de nous laisser accomplir notre mission. »**

Rey fit alors un pas en avant mais l'un des soldats tira. Elle s'apprêta à parer le coup lorsqu'elle vit une ombre la plaquer au sol. Surprise par le choc, elle lâcha son arme qui roula entre deux tombeaux. Lorsqu'elle se releva, Rey vit alors Alexander inconscient. Il s'était interposé entre elle et le soldat républicains. Ben s'approcha lentement. Alexander était blessé au niveau des côtés et s'était assommé en tombant au sol. Les soldats les tenaient encore en joue. Accroupis près d'Alexander, Ben et Rey échangèrent un regard. Puis, lentement, Ben se redressa. Soudainement incapable de bouger, Rey le vit lever les mains vers le plafond et se tourner vers les gardes.

 **« -Les habitants de Zéphyra sont innocents, aucun mal ne devra leur être fait. »** dit-il alors qu'un des soldats s'avançait vers lui.

Le soldat activa une nouvelle fois son arme et tira. Ben ne fit rien pour éviter le coup. Son corps tomba mollement sur le sol alors que Rey entendit un grondement menaçant venir d'un des tombeaux. Elle se tourna rapidement et vit le chien noir sauter par dessus le tombeau vide. Il était encore plus terrifiant qu'avant. L'animal fondit sur les soldats, aussi rapide qu'un éclair. Rey les vit alors tomber les uns après les autres. Le chien s'approcha alors et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du corps inerte de Ben.

Le cœur de Rey se figea brusquement lorsqu'elle le vit prendre appuie sur ses pattes arrières et changer de forme. Ses poils noirs s'allongèrent et se transformèrent en robe alors qu'il prenait la forme d'une jeune femme magnifique, aux longs cheveux blancs. Une larme glissa sur la joue de la jeune padawan quand elle vit une sorte d'hologramme de Ben se lever. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas un hologramme.

 **« -Ben Solo, te voilà prêt à rejoindre mon royaume et tes frères pour ta garde éternelle à la Frontière.**

 **-S'il vous plaît, maîtresse. Ne faites pas de mal à Rey.**

 **-C'est loin d'être mon intention. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé ton sabre pour te défendre ?**

 **-Cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses et je ne veux plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Si mon sacrifice pouvait apaiser les choses...**

 **-Alors tu as enfin appris la leçon que je voulais. »** annonça la déesse, un large sourire illuminant son magnifique visage.

Rey vit alors la déesse Ren frapper dans ses mains. Un éclair illumina la pièce et l'aveugla. L'instant d'après, la déesse avait disparut avec le fantôme de Ben. Rey resta immobile, à fixé le corps inerte de l'ancien Chevalier de Ren, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Alexander bougeait près d'elle. Le roux grimaça lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser. Rey l'immobilisa avant d'appeler à l'aide. c'est alors que l'ancien général vit les larmes sur les jours de la jeune femme et lui demanda où était Ben.

Incapable de répondre, elle le laissa alors se tourner malgré sa blessure. Alexander hurla en apercevant la silhouette de Ben allongée au sol. Il tenta de ramper vers lui mais sa blessure l'immobilisa. Les prêtres accoururent dans l'escalier et se précipitèrent vers eux. Deux d'entre eux prirent en charge rapidement Alexander alors que le vieux prêtre aidait Rey à se mettre debout.

 **« -Que c'est-il passé ?**

 **-Les gardes ont voulu tuer Ben. Il s'est laissé abattre mais le chien… il a attaqué les gardes et après... »** Rey essaya de finir sa phrase mais elle fut interrompu par une quinte de toux venant de sa droite.

Rey et le Grand Prêtre se tournèrent alors et virent Ben se redresser brusquement, cherchant son souffle. La jeune femme se précipita alors pour l'enlacer. Elle l'entendit alors légèrement grogner. Rey se recula rapidement et croisa le regard sombre de Ben.

 **« -Désolée... je croyais vraiment que tu étais... alors quand tu as toussé... je suis si heureuse... tu n'as rien ?**

 **-Je vais bien, Rey.**

 **-Mais le chien ? Et la femme, c'était Ren ?**

 **-Je devais me douter que Kylo n'était pas vraiment normal... Ren nous a sauvé. Et je crois que... »** Ben s'interrompit.

Rey le vit alors tendre la main. Un ronronnement étrange se fit alors entendre. Rey reconnu aussitôt ce bruit tandis que le sabre laser de Ben s'élevait dans les airs pour venir se poser dans sa main. La jeune padawan ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma. Ben venait de retrouver ses pouvoirs. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de se relever.

Rey et Ben remontèrent du tombeau. Les prêtres avaient appelé les urgences de la ville. Dans la cours du temple, des médecins prenaient en charge Alexander alors que le grand prêtre expliquait ce qu'il venait de se produire aux soldats de Denaim. Duro et Luke Skywalker apparurent alors. Le jeune homme courut vers son conjoint alors que le maître jedi s'avançait vers son neveu et sa padawan.

 **« -Nous avons sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que c'est-il passé ?**

 **-Des sénateurs ont ordonné aux hommes qui nous escortaient de tuer Ben s'ils voyaient qu'il était encore attaché à son passé de Chevalier de Ren. Ben ne s'est pas débattu et ils lui ont tiré dessus. On le croyait mort mais Ren est apparu. C'est elle qui les a mis hors d'état de nuire et elle lui a rendu ses pouvoirs. »** expliqua Rey.

 **« -Il va donc falloir expliquer comment plusieurs soldats de la République ont été mis K.O par une entité mystique.**

 **-Mon oncle, je ne voulais pas tout cela. Mon intention était de protéger Rey, Alexander et le reste de la population.**

 **-Je te crois, Ben. Je parlerais de tout cela à ta mère et au Sénat. »** affirma le jedi avant de partir.

Rey soupira alors que Ben allait vers Duro et Alexander. La jeune femme les observa un moment puis elle décida de sortir du temple. Elle s'assit sur les marches du temple et observa les alentours. Après un moment, elle aperçut plusieurs grands chiens noirs courir au sommet d'une colline voisine. Ils ressemblaient tous à Kylo. Rey sentit alors un courant d'air frais dans son dos. Elle se tourna alors et vit à l'intérieur de la cours une femme aux longs cheveux blancs. Ren lui fit un petit signe de la main et lui sourit, alors que les hommes autour d'elle ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquer.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapitre 15_

La tentative d'assassinat contre Ben fit grand bruit, à Denaim comme au Sénat. La Chancelière Organa entra dans une fureur noire lorsqu'elle reçut le message que son frère lui envoya pour le lui annoncer. Le roi Maximilien demanda, peu de temps après, des dommages et intérêts au Sénat pour réparer l'affront que les gardes républicains avaient causés sur sa planète. Pour lui, Ben Solo n'était pas que le fils de la Chancelière, il était un serviteur important de la culture de son peuple et le père du futur héritier au trône. La planète reçut de nombreuses cargaisons importantes pour son développement mais ce qui apaisa le peuple zéphyrien fut une annonce que Rey fit quelques jours plus tard : elle souhaitait s'installer à Denaim pour apprendre la maîtrise des éléments et installer une nouvelle académie Jedi, en collaboration avec les chevaliers de Ren.

Les plus difficiles à calmer furent Poe et Duro. Le blond était enchanté et flatté que la jeune padawan voyait en eux le futur des jedis. Mais il avait encore moins confiance envers le Sénat et la République. De son côté, Poe était tout aussi furieux que Leia. Il n'imaginait plus la vie sans Ben à ses côtés. Son ventre gonflait petit à petit, ils allaient être parents. Pour lui, la présence de Ben auprès de lui était désormais une évidence, comme une partie vitale de sa vie. Il fallut le plus grand calme de la part du grand brun pour l'apaiser. Puis Luke Skywalker dut repartir auprès du Sénat pour rendre son rapport et ses conclusions concernant Zéphyra. Rey préféra rester auprès de Poe et des habitants de Denaim.

Une semaine après cet événement, Poe se décida à accepter l'offre de son oncle. Il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à écouter les conseillers. Le peuple l'adoptait de plus en plus et il se sentait à l'aise auprès d'eux. Abandonner son poste de pilote le peinait un peu mais il avait déjà dans l'esprit l'idée de développer Zéphyra et de fonder de nombreuses écoles. La nouvelle académie que Rey voulait créer était un premier pas. Ben, Duro et elle en parlaient assez souvent alors qu'Alexander et lui discutaient à l'amélioration des Écoles militaires déjà présentes sur la planète.

Le couronnement de Poe eut lieu un mois plus tard. Pour cet occasion, la population de Denaim fit la fête durant trois jours. Au bout du troisième jours, toute la ville se dirigea vers le palais. Les portes et les fenêtres de la grande salle du trône furent toutes ouvertes pour laisser tout le monde voir ou entendre le roi Maximilien donner sa couronne à Poe. Vêtu du long manteau rouge et blanc royal, il frémit en sentant l'or froid entourait son front. Mais il ne trembla pas lorsqu'il reçut le sceptre sacré. Une fois couronné, il s'assit sur le trône. La délégation religieuse se présenta ensuite à lui et les prêtes le bénirent. Il se redressa ensuite quand Duro et Ben s'avancèrent. En tant que Chevaliers de Ren, les deux jedis jurèrent de le servir. Poe profita de ce moment pour se lever du trône. Duro se recula alors que le nouveau roi s'avancer jusqu'à Ben. Le grand brun le regarda faire avec un petit sourire au coin.

 **« -Votre majesté, je ne pense pas que votre comportement est approprié.**

 **-Ben Solo, je profite que tous ces yeux soient fixés sur nous pour vous demander officiellement de devenir mon époux.**

 **-Comment pourrais-je dire non au père de mon enfant ? J'accepte de partager ma vie avec toi, je serais ton ombre et je veillerais toujours sur toi.**

 **-Embrasse-moi. »**

Poe sourit alors que l'imposante silhouette de Ben se penchait vers ses lèvres. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit alors qu'ils s'embrassaient doucement.

Rey fut ainsi la première demoiselle d'honneur de l'histoire de Zéphyra, lors du mariage du futur Roi et de son consort. Vêtue d'une longue robe beige, elle s'était tenue près de Poe durant la grande cérémonie, où tous les grands de Zéphyra s'étaient réunis pour l'occasion. Juste en face d'elle, Duro avait affiché un large sourire durant quasiment toute la cérémonie. Puis elle avait vu Ben se tournait rapidement vers son témoin, juste après l'échange des alliances. Duro avait alors grimacé avant de se précipiter dans les bras de son ancien maître, tout en poussant un cri de douleur. Les zéphyriens s'étaient alors activaient autour d'eux. On emmena Duro à l'infirmerie du palais. Il y resta pendant plusieurs heures.

Selon la tradition zéphyrienne, seuls les hommes ayant déjà enfantés furent autorisés à entrer dans la salle d'accouchement improvisée, alors que Ben, Poe, Alexander et Rey durent rester dans le couloir. Malgré ses deux premiers enfants, l'ancien général angoissa et sursauta à chaque cris qui retentissaient dans l'infirmerie. Après trois heures de travail, il pu enfin soupirer de soulagement quand des pleures se firent entendre derrière la porte. La porte s'ouvrit alors, un infirmier sourit à l'ancien officier avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait venir découvrir le nouveau né. Alexander se recoiffa nerveusement avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Les autres attendirent quelques minutes avant d'entrer à leur tour. Les médecins avaient changer les draps du lit où se trouvait Duro. Il était encore un peu pâle et ses cheveux blonds lui collaient encore au front mais Alexander et lui semblaient rayonner. Duro tenait contre lui ce qui ressemblait de loin à une boule de linge mais en s'approchant, tous pouvaient apercevoir une petite main blanche et quelques cheveux roux hors de la petite couverture. Un serviteur du palais arriva peu de temps après, avec les deux aînés du couple. Armitage et Tibérius. Les deux enfants restèrent silencieux mais s'approchèrent rapidement de leurs parents. Le nourrisson chouina un instant mais Duro le calma rapidement.

Ben fut le premier à réellement s'approcher. Il caressa les cheveux blonds de son ami puis il se pencha vers le petit. Poe le rejoignit rapidement. Le bébé était né avec quelques jours d'avance alors que son propre accouchement était prévu dans mois après.

 **« -Il est magnifique.**

 **-Encore un rouquin. »** remarqua Ben.

 **« -Quand comprendras-tu que nous, les roux, nous dominerons le monde un jour.**

 **-Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? »** demanda Rey, tout aussi hypnotisée par le bébé que Poe.

 **« -J'ai pensé à quelques prénoms... mais je crois que... Ben serait parfait. Enfin, si tu veux bien.**

 **-Ça serait pour moi un honneur, Duro. »**

Ben déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de son ami puis il se plaça derrière son compagnon. Poe se laissa faire lorsqu'il sentit les bras puissants de l'ancien jedi l'enlacer tendrement. L'instant d'après, il sentit les lèvres de son désormais époux se poser sur son cou pendant que ses mains caresser son ventre arrondi.

 **« -Encore quelques semaines et ça sera à ton tour de tenir ton fils dans tes bras, Poe.**

 **-J'ai l'impression d'être énorme comparé à Duro.**

 **-Peut-être que le notre est un peu plus gros que le petit Ben.**

 **-Je n'arrête pas de lui dire d'arrêter de manger ses cochonneries. »** affirma Rey, toujours penché vers le bébé.

 **« -Rey, tu es censé me soutenir...**

 **-En tant que future tata, il est de mon devoir de penser à la santé du bébé. »**

Duro et le bébé purent sortir de l'infirmerie royale deux jours plus tard. Alexander avait acheté une grande maison près du palais. Ils s'y installèrent. Rey vivait au palais mais adorait s'y rendre. Elle commençait à comprendre la maîtrise des éléments. Grâce aux enseignements des prêtres et des conseils des deux anciens chevaliers de Ren, son contrôle de l'eau était presque acquis.

Rey était dans le jardin de la famille lorsqu'elle sentit une grande vibration dans la Force. Les petits Armitage et Tibérius se figèrent alors qu'ils s'entraînaient avec des boules de feu. Peu de temps après, Duro apparu rapidement. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard puis les quatre sensibles à la Force coururent dans la rue. La maison n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'un des ponts qui menaient au palais. Ils étaient arrivés à la moitié du pont lorsque des gardes vinrent à leur rencontre.

 **« -Dame Rey, Seigneur Duro, le prince Ben nous envoie. Sa majesté vient de perdre les eaux. »**

Ils accélèrent alors leur course. Depuis quelques jours, le palais avait installé une salle d'accouchement pour que Poe puisse accoucher au palais. Devant l'entrée de l'infirmerie, Ben attendait, assis sur un banc en bois. Sa jambe tressaillait nerveusement alors qu'il se tordait les doigts. Rey alla s'asseoir auprès de lui et tenta de le détendre alors que Duro se faufilait dans la pièce.

Allongé sur un lit, Poe était entouré par plusieurs infirmiers et docteurs. Son visage se crispait à chaque contraction. Le blond s'avança rapidement et se plaça près du jeune roi. Il lui prit délicatement la main et se concentra pour soulager sa douleur. L'esprit occupé par l'accouchement, Poe n'écoutait pas ce qu'il se disait autour de lui, contrairement à Duro qui était à l'affût de la moindre informations. Son cœur râta un battement lorsqu'il entendit le médecin affirmait qu'il semblait y avoir deux enfants. Duro se pencha alors vers l'oreille du pilote et le lui murmura.

 **« -Des jumeaux ?**

 **-Va falloir s'accrocher, Poe. Je suis avec toi, okay ? »**

Après de longues minutes, le médecin sortit le premier enfant. Duro l'aperçut brièvement alors qu'un infirmier le prenait contre lui. C'était un petit gars, avec quelques cheveux bruns sur le sommet du crâne. À côté de lui, Poe s'inquiéta de ne pas avoir vu l'enfant. Duro lui expliqua rapidement qu'un infirmier l'avait pris pour le laver et vérifier qu'il allait bien.

 **« -Allez, il faut faire venir le deuxième. Courage, Poe. »**

Il fallut un peu plus de temps pour que le deuxième enfant naisse mais Duro trouva que Poe s'en sortait plutôt bien. Lorsque les premiers pleurs du bébé retentirent dans la salle, un lourd silence s'installa. Le pilote panique alors que Duro demandait ce qu'il se passait. Un infirmier prit alors l'enfant et le montra discrètement à l'ancien chevalier. Le blond se figea.

 **« -Duro, que ce passe t-il ? Dit-le moi.**

 **-J'en reste sans voix, Poe.**

 **-Dit-moi !**

 **-C'est... une fille. »**

Malgré la fatigue, Poe se redressa pour voir par lui-même. Les zéphyriens ne pouvaient mettre au monde que des garçons, Duro devait se tromper. Pourtant, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant, il vit que le blond ne se trompait pas. Le nouveau né était assez pâle mais ce qui le marqua le plus était le gris de ses yeux. Ils étaient tellement perçant, comme ceux qu'avaient la déesse Ren.

 **« -Qu'attendez-vous ? Occupez-vous de ma fille. »** ordonna Poe alors que les médecins restaient surpris.

 **« -Faites ce que vous dit votre roi.**

 **-Oui... »** souffla l'infirmier avant de l'emporter.

Duro posa une main réconfortante sur l'une des épaules de Poe alors que le premier infirmer ramener le petit garçon. Poe le prit soigneusement contre lui. L'enfant avait des cheveux aussi noirs que ces parents. Il semblait avoir un petit nez et des oreilles discrètement. Poe le fit remarquer à Duro qui s'en amusa à son tour en disant qu'il n'aurait pas le physique de son père.

 **« -Tu as pensé à un prénom pour lui ?**

 **-Oui, je souhaite l'appeler Anakin.**

 **-Et la petite surprise ? »** demanda Duro alors que le second infirmier revenait avec la petite fille.

 **« -** **Jaina... »** répondit subitement Poe, comme si c'était une évidence. **« Regarde ses yeux, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ressemblent à ceux de... Ren ?**

 **-Oui, tout aussi métallique...**

 **-Tu penses que ça a un rapport ?**

 **-Ren a toujours était pleine de surprises. Je vais aller chercher Ben et Rey. »**

Duro jeta encore un rapide coup d'œil aux deux enfants puis il alla ouvrir la porte. Ben était juste derrière, il était visiblement inquiet.

 **« -J'ai sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comment va Poe ? Et l'enfant ?**

 **-Poe va bien. Par contre, il y a deux bébés. Un plus particulier que l'autre.**

 **-Quoi ? »** s'étrangla le brun en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

Ben courut vers Poe, qui tenait tendrement les deux enfants, emmaillotés dans des linges brodés aux blasons de la maison royale. Inquiet, il s'avança plus doucement. Sa large main se posa lentement sur le petit garçon. Ce dernier gigota avant de replonger dans un sommeil profond. Ben observa ensuite le deuxième enfant. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Duro lui avait dit et demander plus d'explication à Poe.

 **« -Je te présente Anakin et Jaina.**

 **-Jaina ? C'est impossible, c'est un prénom féminin.**

 **-Là d'où je viens on appelle ça le choix du roi : un garçon et une fille.**

 **-Une fille ? Nous avons une fille ? »**

Ben prit délicatement la petite Jaina et la lova contre lui alors qu'un infirmier lui apporter une chaise, dans laquelle il s'installa confortablement. La petite fille chouina alors que Ben la berçait amoureusement. Poe fit alors remarquer qu'elle avait déjà un fort caractère.

 **« -Vous devriez peut-être lui chanter une petite berceuse. » proposa l'infirmier avant de s'en aller.**

 **« -Je n'en connais aucune et je chante si mal.**

 **-C'est notre fille, Poe. Elle ne t'en voudra pas de faire tomber la pluie.**

 **-Moque toi. Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi.**

 **-Je connais qu'une seule chanson. »** avoua Ben avant de redresser un peu Jaina contre lui.

 _ **Je sais bien que tout nous sépare.  
Je sais qu'il faudrait s'enfuir.  
Mais je n'irai plus nulle part.  
Sans vouloir lui revenir.  
Sans vouloir nous retenir**_

 _ **Mais d'où vient le feu qui s'empare  
De mon âme a moitié ivre.  
Soudain pour un simple regard  
Je veux vivre au bord du vide.  
Je veux vivre au bord du vide.**_

 _ **Pour tomber dans ses yeux, tomber  
M'abandonner au désir qui s'embrase.  
Danser dans ses yeux, danser  
Je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase.**_

 _ **Avant que la vie nous sépare,  
Avant que l'envie vacille,  
Je veux succomber sans égard **_

_**Et valser au bord du vide.  
Et valser au bord du vide.**_

 _ **Pour tomber dans ses yeux, tomber  
M'abandonner au désir qui s'embrase.  
Danser dans ses yeux, danser  
Je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase.  
Pour tomber dans ses yeux, tomber  
M'abandonner au désir qui s'embrase.  
Danser dans ses yeux, danser  
Je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase.**_

 _ **Tomber de ses yeux, tomber  
Comme une larme à la fin de l'histoire… **_

_à Carrie Fisher, devenue une véritable étoile beaucoup trop tôt..._


End file.
